Ma nouvelle vie, cet enfer
by Malyss64
Summary: Lorsqu'il rencontre la descendante de l'un de ses pires ennemis, cela peut presque provoquer une nouvelle guerre. Karai, Anbu de Konoha va devoir accomplir la plus difficile des missions de sa vie. Madara, quant à lui doit accepter de vivre sa nouvelle chance et d'assumer les choix de sa précédente vie. [Madara/OC] Rating M pour le futur
1. 0 - Prologue

_Hello tout le monde ! Voilà, ça y est... je me lance dans ce nouveau défi en espérant que cela vous plaira._

 _Encore un Uchiha en personnage central? Oui j'avoue ma faiblesse, ils auront ma peau ceux là._

 _Un prologue court, histoire de mettre l'histoire en place. Le chapitre 1 devrait arriver début de semaine prochaine, le temps de le finaliser._

* * *

 **0 – Prologue**

La quatrième Grande Guerre Shinobi vient de prendre fin, et l'équipe sept fait face au Rikudo Sennin qui les félicite avant de leur demander de faire leurs adieux aux Kage, rappelés de l'au delà pour les ramener de la dimension où ils ont battu Kaguya. Naruto fait ses derniers adieux au Yondaime Hokage, son père, pendant que le Shodai s'approche de son plus vieil ami, ennemi, Madara Uchiha.

L'Uchiha regarde son ami de toujours, Hashirama, alors que la vie peu à peu s'échappe de son corps. Ils échangent quelques mots, un sourire amical qu'eux seuls peuvent voir sur le visage de l'autre. Mais au moment où Madara sent ses dernières forces lui échapper, il entend la voix de son ami interpeller le Rikudo Sennin.

\- Rikudo Sennin, puis je vous demander de m'accorder une faveur avant que je ne quitte définitivement ce monde ?

\- Je t'écoute Hashirama. Après tout, tu es une des incarnations de mon fils. Peut être pourrais je accéder à ta requête.

\- Permettez à Madara de vivre... J'aimerais qu'il voit le monde que cette nouvelle génération va bâtir, un monde de paix.

Sasuke qui assiste à la scène, dégaine son épée, prêt à mettre fin lui même à la vie de cet homme qui n'a plus sa place dans le présent. Il est d'une certaine manière, fautif lui aussi du destin tragique du clan Uchiha, de la disgrâce qui a longtemps pesé sur les épaules de son frère Itachi. Le vieil ermite le stoppe avant qu'il ne s'élance, finissant par acquiescer suite à la demande du Premier Hokage, étonnant la petite assemblée présente.

\- Accordé. En espérant Hashirama, que tu ne précipite pas ce monde dans le chaos avec cette demande.

\- Non, _**demande Madara d'une voix à peine audible.**_

\- Tu dois vivre mon vieil ami, dans ce monde que nous avons rêvé ensemble. Tu as réussi à ressusciter, profite de cette chance pour moi aussi.

Alors que le Shodai disparaît devant eux avec les autres Kage, Hagoromo, le Rikudo Sennin, s'approche de Madara et lui insuffle suffisamment de chakra pour qu'il puisse survivre. Il se tourne ensuite vers l'équipe sept et fixe Kakashi.

\- Je vous confie la suite, j'ai confiance en vous pour garder la paix en ce monde. Et donner une nouvelle chance à Madara, comme le souhaitait Hashirama.

\- Tu peux jijii, on va s'occuper de ça, d _ **it Naruto d'une voix forte et confiante**_

Madara, quant à lui, ferme les yeux, résigné à survivre dans un monde qui n'a rien à lui apporter et qu'il déteste. Il sait déjà à quel point, la nouvelle vie qui s'offre à lui, va être difficile. Les gens le craignent, le haïssent et il n'a personne. Ni famille, ni amis... il n'est qu'une relique d'un passé que tout le monde voudrait oublier. Il fera payer son dernier cadeau à Hashirama, lorsqu'il le retrouvera enfin de l'autre côté, ceci est une chose certaine. En attendant, la fatigue l'emporte et il laisse le néant le submerger, espérant que son descendant, Sasuke Uchiha, l'achèvera comme il semblait le vouloir avant qu'on ne l'arrête.

Lorsqu'il ouvre à nouveau les yeux, il cherche un instant ses repères avant de constater qu'il est dans un lit, d'hôpital avec deux anbu à la fenêtre et sûrement autant devant la porte. Il grince limite des dents en repensant aux dernières paroles d'Hashirama avant de disparaître. Comment a t'il osé prendre une décision d'une telle importance à sa place ? Après s'être rendu compte qu'il avait déclaré la Guerre au monde ninja pour de fausses raisons et une fausse solution au problème de l'humanité, ce qu'il voulait, c'était obtenir la paix que lui offrirait la mort. Et le voilà, étendu dans un lit, à Konoha, d'après les falaises où sont gravés les visages des différents Hokage qui apparaissent à sa vue.

Lorsque l'un des anbu s'aperçoit qu'il a les yeux ouverts, il s'empresse de le signaler à son équipier qui disparaît dans l'instant. Madara tente de son côté de bouger son corps mais il se rend vite compte qu'il est encore affaibli et surtout attaché à ce maudit lit. Il sent la colère l'envahir mais lorsqu'il veut utiliser son chakra, rien ne vient. La porte s'ouvre à ce moment et laisse apparaître Tsunade Senju, Hokage en poste et surtout, petite fille de son éternel rival. Il l'avait pourtant laissé pour morte sur le champs de bataille, que fait elle ici ?

\- Madara Uchiha... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon aïeul a décidé de nous laisser un tel cadeau sur les bras avant de disparaître.

\- Je me le demande aussi.

\- Kakashi m'a fait son rapport, et c'est par respect envers le Shodai que j'accepte sa requête. Mais comme tu peux t'en douter, la nouvelle a fait grand bruit.

Madara se contente de la fixer avant de hausser les épaules. Il n'a jamais été très disposé à prendre en compte les avis d'autrui, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il compte changer.

\- Les gens ne te font pas confiance. Je ne te fais pas confiance.

\- Comme si cela m'importe ce que les gens pensent. Que comptes tu faire Senju ?

Il peut voir dans le regard de la femme qui lui fait face, qu'elle n'apprécie guère son ton et son comportement. Il avait déjà constaté son caractère fort sur le champs de bataille. Elle croise les bras et finis par soupirer.

\- Pour le moment, ton chakra est... on va dire scellé. Pour éviter que tu ne t'en serve pour nuire. Tu seras sous surveillance permanente d'un anbu. Aussi, si tu montres que tu ne veux pas attaquer Konoha ou même un autre village, nous reconsidérerons ta situation.

\- Je pourrais très bien tuer à mains nues si je le veux.

\- L'Anbu chargée de te surveiller a les compétences nécessaires pour te maîtriser.

Madara la fixe un instant, un sourire en coin se dessinant sur ses lèvres avant qu'il n'explose de rire. Ils pensent vraiment avoir quelqu'un qui puisse le bloquer ? Il peut néanmoins voir dans le regard de son interlocutrice qu'elle est confiante et cela éveille sa curiosité.

\- Bien, je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix quant aux conditions de vie que j'aurais. Quand puis je sortir d'ici ?

\- Quand l'Anbu sera arrivée.

\- Tss.

Où peut bien se trouver ce fameux ninja, selon eux, capable de le maîtriser, lui. Le seul qui en était capable est parti rejoindre le monde d'après. Tsunade fait finalement demi tour, le laissant seul, dans ses pensées. Il tourne le regard une nouvelle fois vers la porte qui s'ouvre, laissant une jeune femme aux cheveux roses entrer. Il l'a déjà vue auparavant, au front, elle était avec son descendant, le jinchuriki et Kakashi Hatake.

\- Bonjour Madara

Il se contente de la fixer d'un air mauvais mais cela ne semble pas la perturber. Elle s'approche, prend ses constantes sans même frémir. Elle finit par le regarder puis reporter son attention sur son bloc. Elle porte le même symbole sur son front que la petite fille d'Hashirama. Est elle affiliée aux Senju ou bien juste une jeune élève de Tsunade ?

\- Tu es une Senju aussi toi ? _**Demande t'il d'un air limite écœuré**_

\- Non. Si vous vous posez la question à cause du sceau de mon front, je ne suis que l'élève de Tsunade sama.

\- Tu étais avec ce Sasuke. Où est il ?

\- En voyage. De toutes manières, il refuse d'avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec vous, Uchiha ou pas.

Comme si, lui, voulait avoir quelque chose à faire avec ce gamin. Mais il reste néanmoins, comme lui, un membre de son clan, le dernier. Il suit la jeune femme du regard pendant qu'elle continue son travail, sans que celle ci ne lui adresse la parole ou ne le regarde. Il finit par se demander comment les villageois vont se comporter en le voyant errer dans les rues, ce qui lui tire un soupir exaspéré. Et dire qu'il va devoir supporter ça, le temps que les responsables de Konoha et des autres villages, acceptent de lui rendre un minimum de liberté. De plus, il va avoir un anbu assigné à sa surveillance. La jeune femme lui jette un dernier regard avant de quitter la chambre, en lui laissant entendre que l'Hokage passerait le lendemain.

* * *

 _à très vite pour le chapitre 1 où vous ferez connaissance, ainsi que Madara, de ma nouvelle OC, Karai._


	2. 1 - L'anbu

_Coucou, voici le chapitre 1 en avance. Je suis inspirée que voulez vous?  
_

 _Merci Milena chérie pour la review, j'espère que tu vas apprécier le chapitre._

 _Pour information, Karai signifie "piquant, épicé". Vous comprendrez pourquoi le choix de ce prénom en lisant le chapitre.  
_

* * *

 **1- L'anbu**

Avant de rentrer du front, après la fin de la Guerre, l'Hokage, Tsunade m'a envoyée à travers le pays du feu pour m'assurer que les petits villages alentours n'avaient pas besoin d'aide en urgence. Je n'ai pas été la seule sur ce genre de mission, tout les Kage ont fait pareil dans leur pays. Ils ont envoyé des ninjas pour s'assurer que l'aide envoyée par les plus grands villages soient dispatchée rapidement vers les plus nécessiteux.

Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire mon deuil non plus. Je sais que les ninjas ne doivent pas montrer leurs émotions mais j'aurais aimé faire une pause pour pleurer mes parents, morts en même temps qu'Inoichi Yamanaka et Shikaku Nara et bien d'autres. Ils étaient en charge de la protection de l'unité de renseignements mais... ce fou furieux de Madara Uchiha a exécuté ces personnes, mes parents par la même occasion. Si il n'était pas mort, je crois que je le tuerais de mes propres mains.

Je grince des dents, faisant tourner le regard aux membres de mon unité mais je les rassure d'un simple geste de la main. Nous sommes à peine arrivés aux portes du villages que l'un des membres de l'anbu chargé de la protection de Tsunade m'informe qu'elle m'attend dans son bureau, immédiatement. Pourquoi ? Ne peut elle pas me laisser au moins quelques heures de repos avant de me convoquer. D'un signe de tête, j'accepte de le suivre et nous voilà, sautant de toits en toits pour rejoindre le Palais de l'Hokage.

Arrivée dans le bureau, je pose un genou à terre et baisse la tête, attendant l'ordre de me relever. J'ai un caractère très difficile, mais mes parents m'ont appris le respect de la fonction d'Hokage. Étant moi-même une descendante de l'un d'eux, je ne peux me permettre de faire de vagues devant elle. Elle sourit en coin, et me fais signe de me relever.

\- Ôte ton masque, Karai. Approche

\- Tsunade sama ! Je suis en mission !

\- Tu es avant tout ma « filleule », un membre de ma famille et tu rentres à peine du front. Je suis navrée pour tes parents

Je soupire et enlève mon masque d'anbu pour fixer celle que je considère comme ma marraine, la cousine de mon père. Je m'approche d'elle et me laisse enlacer, comme on le ferait avec une enfant, malgré mes 25 printemps. Je grommelle lorsqu'elle détache mon chignon serré, faisant dégringoler mes longs cheveux blancs que j'ai hérité de mon père et surtout de mon arrière grand père. Je la regarde et souris tristement, mes yeux d'un mauve pâle se remplissant de larmes.

\- Ils connaissaient les risques de la Guerre. Tout comme les autres ninjas qui sont également morts pour la folie d'un homme, _**dis je tristement**_

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi voulais tu me voir ? Si c'était juste au sujet de mes parents, tu serais venue à la maison. Tu veux me confier une mission officielle, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Assieds toi s'il te plaît.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose et que cela ne va pas me plaire.

Je la fixe et je peux déjà sentir que je ne vais pas apprécier ce qu'elle a à me dire. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas hérité que de la couleur des cheveux de mon ancêtre, mais aussi de son caractère. Je jette un léger regard sur les portraits des précédents Hokage et reste un instant concentré sur celui de Tobirama Senju, mon arrière grand-père. Je reporte finalement mon attention sur la petite fille du Shodai et la fixe, attendant l'ordre de mission.

\- Sache que si je pouvais confier ceci à quelqu'un d'autre, je le ferais sans hésiter, mais tu es la seule qualifiée pour.

\- Tsunade... tu connais ma patience ? Alors par pitié, cesse de tourner autour du pot et viens en au faits.

\- Le Shodai avant d'être renvoyé dans l'au-delà a demandé une faveur à Konoha. Mon grand-père a souhaité que Madara reste en vie et au village.

Silence, seul le silence règne dans la pièce alors que je sens tout mon corps me brûler de rage et de colère. Je la fixe intensément et grince des dents à la seule mention du nom de ce meurtrier. Elle s'assied sur son bureau, face à moi et croise les bras sous sa généreuse poitrine.

\- Karai, je sais que ce que je te demande est...

\- Impossible ! Je le tuerais avant qu'il ne pose un pied en dehors de là où il est actuellement. TU NE PEUX PAS ME DEMANDER CELA !

J'outrepasse clairement mes droits en parlant ainsi à notre chef à tous, mais je vois encore certains de mes camarades mourir sous mes yeux à cause de cet homme. Mes parents sont décédés par sa faute. Je ne peux imaginer me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui sans avoir envie de l'exécuter sans aucuns remords.

\- Tu ressembles de plus en plus à Tobirama. Surtout lorsque tu laisses ta colère prendre le dessus sur ton calme habituel.

\- C'est mon ancêtre. Mon père lui ressemblait aussi, physiquement surtout.

\- Tu es certainement la plus « Senju » de nous deux.

Je finis par sourire en coin, sachant très bien qu'elle tente de me complimenter pour m'amadouer. Elle sait à quel point j'admire mon arrière grand-père et à quel point je suis fière de mon lien avec lui. Elle pose une main sur mon épaule et me sourit gentiment.

\- Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour l'exécuter ? Sinon sache que je ne suis certainement pas la meilleure personne pour le travail.

\- Non, j'ai besoin d'un anbu capable de le maîtriser si nécessaire, bien que pour l'instant son chakra a été bloqué. Il reste néanmoins une menace avec son taijutsu.

\- Tu es certaine ?

Elle sourit fièrement avant de poser sa main sur ma tête pour ébouriffer ma tignasse, encore détachée. Elle montre le portrait de mon aïeul et acquiesce.

\- Je suis certaine de mon choix. Seule une Senju et de ta trempe peut rivaliser avec un homme tel que Madara. Et je suis sure que le Nidaime serait d'accord avec moi.

\- Je ne promets pas de ne pas le tuer en cours de mission.

\- Le Shodai a demandé qu'il reste en vie.

\- Ton ancêtre a toujours été trop coulant avec Madara et regarde où ça nous a mené.

Je finis par soupirer et acquiescer, après tout, c'est un ordre de mon Hokage, une mission et je me dois de l'accomplir, peu importe ce que cela signifie et surtout ce que je vais devoir endurer. Je refais mon chignon et remets mon masque d'anbu lorsqu'elle me demande de la suivre pour rejoindre l'endroit où se trouve l'homme que je hais plus que tout au monde.

Lorsque nous arrivons toutes les deux devant la porte de la chambre en question, deux anbu nous accueillent avant de nous ouvrir la porte. Je serre les poings en me retrouvant face à lui, prenant sur moi-même pour ne pas lui trancher la gorge sur le champs. Tsunade s'approche de lui et croise les bras sous sa poitrine pendant que lui se contente de la fixer d'un air détaché et limite irrespectueux.

\- Madara. Comme convenu, je suis venue accompagnée de l'anbu qui sera chargé de ta surveillance.

\- N'est il pas un peu... frêle ? Et il est censé pouvoir me maîtriser ? _**Ricane t'il**_

\- Karai, retire ton masque

\- Tsunade sama ? Je...

\- C'est un ordre ! _**Répond elle fermement alors que je tente d'esquiver sa requête**_

Je soupire, serrant les dents avant de finalement me plier à l'ordre donné. Je retire mon masque, dévoilant mon visage à Madara qui soulève un sourcil étonné.

\- Je te présente Kaira Senju. Arrière petite fille de Tobirama Senju, d _ **it elle avec un sourire très satisfait**_

\- Arrière petite fille de...

Il ne semble pas vraiment apprécier la « plaisanterie » de Tsunade au vu de son regard qui se fait haineux en entendant mon affiliation avec le Nidaime Hokage. Je le fixe et souris en coin, ravie que ça ne l'enchante pas, au moins je ne suis pas la seule à qui cette idée déplaît.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est de son sang, qu'elle est capable d'accomplir de ce que tu avances

\- Je peux faire une démonstration à ce monstre si il le souhaite... ça ne m'enchante pas plus que toi de devoir surveiller un fossile tout droit sorti de l'ère préhistorique, Madara

\- Je ne vous laisse pas le choix, ni à l'un ni à l'autre de toutes manières, _**statue l'Hokage exaspérée**_. Madara sortira demain de l'hôpital.

À peine a t'elle dit cela, qu'elle ressort de la chambre aussitôt en soupirant et en maugréant contre son propre aïeul. Je fixe l'homme qui me fait face et soupire à mon tour, le faisant sourire en coin l'air satisfait devant ma réaction.

\- Un pas de travers et je t'égorge Uchiha. Peu importe le souhait du Shodai. Je ne suis pas lui, je ne le serais jamais et je ne te pardonnerai jamais.

\- On croirait entendre Tobirama. Pourtant, tu n'as pas le choix. Et il me semble que si tu venais à désobéir à ton Hokage, tu aurais des gros problèmes, non ?

\- Je suis fière de mes racines. Je connais l'histoire du Nidaime, je sais à quel point il t'exécrait et je le comprends.

\- Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur un point, je ne t'aime pas non plus, Senju. À demain.

Il me congédie ? Non mais je rêve... il est détestable au possible et en plus il me vire et me dit à demain. Mais une chose sur laquelle il a raison, je ne peux aller à l'encontre des ordres de Tsunade, même si la haine que je lui porte est palpable. Par contre, je peux lui faire découvrir à quel point je suis invivable. Au pire si c'est lui qui m'attaque le premier, je le tue et je plaiderais la légitime défense.

Je rejoins mon appartement pour prendre un peu de repos et digérer la nouvelle concernant Madara Uchiha. Non seulement il est en vie, mais en plus je vais devoir être son chaperon, le surveiller et intervenir si jamais il venait à se montrer menaçant envers qui que ce soit. Pourquoi Hashirama a t'il demandé cela avant d'être renvoyé dans l'au-delà ? Mon arrière grand père a t'il eu l'occasion de s'opposer à cette idée farfelue ?

Je ne l'ai pas connu, mais de ce que mon grand-père et mon père m'ont raconté de lui, il doit sûrement être furieux après son frère et cette idée me soulage un peu. Après tout, c'est ce que moi j'aurais fais à sa place.

Je défais mon chignon pour laisser mes cheveux se répandre sur mon dos, les coiffant pour me calmer un peu. À part mes yeux, que j'ai hérité de ma mère, je ressemble vraiment du côté de mon père, en plus féminin quand même. Je suis fière de mes racines surtout que mon aîeul et son frère ont été les premiers Hokage et ont bâti le village dans lequel je vis... Je soupire en sachant très bien que Madara a fait partie, à une époque, de ce projet mais cela ne l'a pas empêché de tourner le dos et trahir sa patrie ensuite, puis de revenir pour l'attaquer et finalement déclencher une guerre.

Je finis par me coucher, sans arriver à trouver le sommeil, trop occupée à ressasser ma rencontre avec le monstre qui a fait tant de mal au monde entier, à mon village, à moi. J'espère sincèrement qu'il va faire une attaque cardiaque, vu son âge, afin que je ne doive pas rester trop longtemps à ses côtés. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, malheureusement, il a retrouvé son apparence de jeune homme, il n'a pas du tout l'air du vieillard qu'il est.

J'arrive à l'hôpital le lendemain matin, me dirigeant directement vers la chambre de Madara. Je porte mon équipement d'anbu ainsi que mon masque, je suis en mission. J'ouvre la porte lorsque j'arrive, sans frapper avant, je me fiche de ce qu'il peut vouloir ou penser. Il est assit tranquillement au bout du lit et lève le regard lorsque j'apparais dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Te voilà Senju ! Allons y, la jeune médecin a dit que tout est en règles.

\- Je vais d'abord me renseigner auprès de ce médecin, et nous partirons d'ici quand je déciderais qu'il est temps. Tu n'es pas ici pour ordonner UCHIHA, _**j'appuie volontairement sur son nom.**_

\- Si tu n'es pas de retour dans cinq minutes, je pars... avec ou sans toi

\- N'essaie pas de jouer avec moi. Je ne suis pas mon aïeul, mais si Tsunade m'a choisie c'est qu'elle m'estime capable de te faire regretter

\- J'aimerais bien voir ça, _**ricane t'il**_

\- Essaie, tu verras.

Je ressors de la chambre limite en claquant la porte. Cela ne fait pas cinq minutes que nous sommes dans la même pièce que j'ai déjà envie de l'étrangler. Il va falloir que je prenne sur moi, que je ne me laisse pas emporter par la colère à la moindre provocation, mais ce n'est pas gagné. Je me dirige vers la jeune médecin en charge de Madara, Sakura Haruno et lui demande si effectivement il est en droit de sortir. Elle acquiesce et me souris avant de me souhaiter bon courage. Je crois sincèrement qu'il va m'en falloir et je ne tarde pas à en avoir la confirmation lorsque je ne trouve personne dans la chambre. Je passe la tête par la fenêtre et demande aux anbu qui me répondent qu'il n'ont vu personne. Je suis sur le point de me laisser emporter lorsque sa voix résonne derrière moi, me prenant totalement au dépourvu. Étant donné ma nouvelle mission, je retire mon masque pour la suite, les anbu sont en général des ninjas que l'on ne voit pas, donc autant passer le plus inaperçu possible bien qu'avec Madara avec moi, c'est limite mission impossible.

\- Tu as eu la confirmation que tu souhaitais, Senju ?

\- Oui, allons y. Je vais te montrer l'endroit où tu vas vivre pour commencer

\- J'irais au quartier Uchiha.

\- Il a été détruit quand Pain a attaqué Konoha. Ce quartier n'existe plus, comme le clan qui y vivait avant.

\- Nous sommes encore deux.

\- Je dirais un et demi vu que tu es limite un zombie, un revenant ? T'es quoi au juste ? Ah oui, j'oubliais une vieillerie qu'on a sorti d'un placard. Tu t'es dépoussiéré au moins ?

Il me jette un regard froid et menaçant, beaucoup se retrouverait mort de peur à cet instant, moi je jubile devant son air vexé. Il n'aime pas être considéré comme un vieux croulant, bon à savoir. J'avoue que physiquement il ne l'est pas, mais je pense qu'il est resté sur certains points, encré dans le passé.

Les gens que nous croisons s'écartent sur notre passage, peu rassuré de voir l'ennemi numéro un de la Guerre se promener dans le village comme si rien était, comme si le monde lui appartenait. Il avance tranquillement sans même regarder les gens, se contentant de me suivre. Naruto, qui passe dans le coin, s'arrête à notre hauteur pour nous saluer et surtout, souhaiter un bon retour à Konoha au Uchiha qui le toise quelque peu étonné. Aussi vite arrivé à notre hauteur que le héro de la guerre s'en retourne pour rejoindre un groupe plus loin.

Je me tourne un instant vers l'homme que j'escorte et le fixe pour l'inviter à marcher de nouveau, mais son regard est fixé sur les visages de pierre qui surplombent le village. Je m'approche de lui et passe ma main devant ses yeux.

\- Pas le moment de me claquer dans les pattes Uchiha. Attends au moins que je sois pas trop près, sinon on va m'accuser de t'avoir tué.

\- Insolente. Les femmes ne devraient pas se permettre de parler ainsi, surtout à un chef de clan.

\- Oh pardon « monseigneur », _**dis je en pouffant de rire**_. Bon allez, c'est pas tout ça pépé mais faut avancer.

Je l'entends proférer des menaces à mon encontre mais me contente d'avancer sans y prêter attention. Nous arrivons enfin à destination et je lui montre son futur univers. Il se contente de visiter sommairement avant de se tourner pour me fixer en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Qu'ai je le droit de faire ? Puisque je suis limite prisonnier, avec une gamine insolente comme chaperon

\- Tu peux faire ce qui te chante, tant que tu n'es pas menaçant envers les gens. Tu pourrais te trouver des amis de ton âge et boire du thé, non ?

Je crois que j'ai un peu abusé de sa patience pour aujourd'hui car sans que j'ai eu le temps de m'y préparer, je me retrouver dos au mur et son visage à quelques centimètres du mien. Il ne doit pas être menaçant mais je pense qu'à cet instant il s'en moque totalement, et puis nous sommes seuls donc il ne risque pas grand chose.

\- Suffit Senju, ma patience a des limites. Et je trouve que j'ai été plus que patient avec toi.

\- T'aurais je vexé ?

Sa poigne se fait plus forte mais sans pour autant être dangereuse, il veut me montrer que même sans accès à son chakra, il reste une réelle menace. Je le repousse comme je peux et soupire avant de le fixer.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris, tu restes le GRAND MECHANT Madara, c'est ce que tu voulais me faire admettre ?

Pas de réponse mais il s'écarte doucement de moi tout en continuant de me fixer avant de hausser les épaules tout en marmonnant qu'il ne comprend toujours pas comment je pourrais lui tenir tête et le maîtriser. Je souris en coin sans dévoiler pour autant mes compétences, sachant très bien qu'à un moment donné, il finira par tester afin de le découvrir.

\- Tu es fiancée ? Je suppose que non vu ta langue fourchue, aucun homme ne doit vouloir de toi.

\- Je ne suis pas fiancée parce que je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer avec un homme va vouloir que je reste sagement à la maison pendant que lui ira à droite et à gauche, pour travailler. L'âge de pierre est passé, Papy Madara.

\- Hashirama va me payer le sale tour qu'il m'a joué en me forçant à rester ici

\- Au moins, toi tu peux. Ce n'est pas le cas de beaucoup de gens qui sont restés sur le champs de bataille, _**dis je en serrant les dents**_.

Il m'examine de la tête au pied en écoutant ma dernière phrase. Tout mon corps est tendu, prêt à attaquer et lui faire regretter d'être en vie, mais il doit vivre. Ma mission est de le surveiller uniquement. Je montre la porte face à celle de son appartement et me dirige vers celle-ci.

\- Mon appartement, tu ne quittes pas le tien sans me prévenir. Si jamais je dois m'amuser à te chercher, sache que je risque sincèrement de perdre ma patience également. Je te déconseille de t'amuser à ça

\- Hn

\- Oui oui, tu peux me regarder l'air de dire que je ne suis rien comparée à toi. Mais si tu sais ce que c'est de perdre des êtres chers pendant la Guerre et la haine que cela apporte, alors sache que moi aussi.

C'est après avoir lâché cette dernière menace que j'entre chez moi et claque la porte, si fort que les vitres tremblent légèrement. Je hais cet homme, je voudrais qu'il joue à l'imbécile, qu'on me donne l'ordre de l'exécuter. Je m'arrête devant une photo de moi, entourée de mes parents le jour où j'ai eu mon équipement d'anbu et me laisse tomber à genoux, laissant couler mes larmes, cédant enfin à la tristesse de les avoir perdus à jamais.

* * *

 _Voilà la rencontre Karai et Madara... piquante non? Tout les oppose, parviendront ils à ne pas s'entretuer?_

 _Vous le saurez bientôt. Comme pour mon autre fic, Discrète Kunoichi, je pense poster un chapitre tout les 15 jours environ, peut être moins ou plus parfois suivant mon inspiration._


	3. 2 - Un voisin particulier

_Hello tout le monde !  
_

 _Comme pour mon autre fic, je commencerais par les reviews._

 _Milena, merci de me suivre et surtout de m'encourager chaque jour comme tu le fais. Je suis ravie que la fic te plaise (merci pour le prénom de Karai)_

 _Sakka sensei, ta review me fait plaisir. Tu as été la première à m'encourager sur mon autre fic et te voilà ici. Merci. J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire à l'avenir._

 _Alwaysinmyheart51, je suis ravie que tu aies eu un coup de coeur pour cette histoire. J'ai mis pas mal de temps à me décider mais je suis contente d'enfin l'écrire et la publier. Madara va aussi avoir des réparties plus cinglantes au fur et à mesure car ça reste Madara._

 _Voilà, je vous laisse découvrir la suite. C'est encore un peu la mise en place de l'histoire. Les vraies aventures commenceront dans le prochain chapitre._

* * *

 **2 – Un voisin particulier**

Nous n'en sommes qu'au deuxième jour de ma nouvelle mission, j'ai à peine les yeux ouverts que je voudrais les refermer en espérant n'avoir vécu qu'un cauchemar la veille. Pourtant, lorsque je prends ma douche, je sais que je vais devoir à nouveau l'affronter et rien que ça, ça me fatigue. Limite on pourrait me comparer à Shikamaru qui trouve tout galère.

Une fois prête, je vais directement jeter un coup d'œil à l'appartement d'à côté. Je frappe à la porte pour m'annoncer, attends quelques instants avant de pénétrer dans l'antre du loup. Il se tourne à peine et grogne en me voyant.

\- N'est on pas censé attendre d'être invité à entrer chez quelqu'un ? Où as tu pu être élevée ?

\- Bonjour ! Moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir, **dis je d'une voix ironique**

Il lève les yeux au ciel devant mon attitude, ce qui égaye un peu ma journée. Après tout, plus je lui rends la vie difficile, plus la mienne me semble moins pénible. Je dois le surveiller, à aucun moment il a été indiqué que je devais être agréable. Je prends le temps de m'installer sur l'accoudoir du petit canapé de l'appartement et le fixe, attendant de savoir ce qu'il prévoit de faire.

\- Fais moi visiter le village en entier. Il a changé depuis mon départ

\- Normal il a été plus ou moins détruit à plusieurs reprises depuis... enfin ton acolyte Pein l'a complètement rasé récemment

Il ne réplique pas malgré ma pique, dommage. Je finis par hausser les épaules et l'invite à me suivre pour la visite guidée du village. Encore une fois, les gens s'écartent sur notre passage, pas rassurés de voir Madara Uchiha déambuler ainsi dans Konoha. Certains même me regardent méchamment comme si j'étais responsable, en plus de devoir l'escorter, de sa présence. Il finit par se diriger vers les visages gravés dans la pierre et s'installe sur la tête du Shodai en le maudissant encore une fois. Quant à moi, je m'assieds sur la tête du Nidaime en souriant.

\- Quand pourrais je me débarrasser de toi et partir d'ici ? **Demande t'il**

\- Je n'en sais rien et j'aimerais te dire demain, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on va devoir patienter. Et partir d'ici pour aller où ? **Réponds je**

\- Voyager. Il n'y a rien pour moi ici et je m'ennuie déjà.

\- Demande à l'Hokage, peut être décidera t'elle de t'exiler au final et j'aurais la paix.

Il tourne légèrement la tête vers moi avant de jeter un coup d'œil au visage de pierre sur lequel je suis assise en soupirant. Je ris légèrement car je l'ai fais exprès pour lui rappeler mes origines. Il regarde au loin et se perd dans ses pensées. Le silence finit par m'ennuyer, je me décide donc à lui lancer une nouvelle pique.

\- Hey Papy Madara, t'es mort ? Tu bouges plus

\- Attention gamine, je t'ai prévenu hier il me semble.

\- Je sais, mais je m'ennuie et tu es trop susceptible pour que je m'arrête

\- Jusqu'au jour où je finirais par te tuer

\- Mouais. Essayer de me tuer

Il me jette un regard assassin qui ferait trembler plus d'une personne et j'avoue qu'un instant, me souvenant de la veille, je ressens un léger frisson. Pourtant il est hors de question de le laisser m'impressionner. Je lui souris en coin pour donner le change.

J'ai entendu parler de ses compétences de guerrier sur le front, beaucoup sont morts sans même avoir eu le temps de s'en rendre compte. Il a tenu tête à des centaines de ninja sans problèmes, il a même combattu les cinq Kage.

\- Pourquoi tu me fixes ainsi Senju ?

\- Pour rien

\- Menteuse

Je le fixe méchamment, n'appréciant pas qu'il me traite de menteuse même si je n'ai pas exactement dis pourquoi je le fixais. Je ne vais pas avouer que ses exploits lors de la Guerre et ceux d'avant, m'impressionnent et me font malgré tout un peu peur. Pourquoi le Shodai a souhaité qu'il vive, lui même ne semble pas vouloir être ici. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait répondre à mes questions.

\- Pourquoi Hashirama sama a t'il tant voulu que tu vives et que l'on te ramène ici ?

\- Parce qu'il était stupide ?

\- Ne parle pas ainsi de lui ! Montre un peu de respect envers un des créateurs du village

\- Alors montre moi de respect gamine, car il n'a pas été seul sur ce point. À moins que tu aies loupé des leçons d'histoire à l'académie ?

Je marmonne, mécontente de m'être faite remettre en place à ce sujet. Il me jette un regard satisfait et souris même légèrement. Je le pointe du doigt, pas décidée à me taire malgré tout.

\- à la différence, il n'a jamais trahi Konoha, **dis je acerbe**

\- tu es aussi obstinée que Tobirama. Il n'a jamais admis avoir tort sur quoi que ce soit

\- c'est mon ancêtre... mais au fait... _ **je réfléchis un instant avant de déclarer tout naturellement**_...et toi , tu es encore plus vieux puisque tu es comme Hashirama sama ? Du coup je devrais t'appeler ARRIERE papy Madara, ou vieux fossile

\- tu n'as aucune limite ?

\- Non, enfin peut être mais je ne l'ai pas encore trouvée.

Il soupire une nouvelle fois avant de se lever pour se diriger vers le palais de l'Hokage. Je le suis assez curieuse de savoir ce qu'il veut y faire. Je traîne un peu des pieds montrant clairement mon ennui à celui que j'accompagne. Il passe les portes comme si il était chez lui et se retrouve finalement devant Tsunade qui lui jette un regard peu avenant. Là où d'autres auraient voltigé contre un mur, elle se contente de le fixer méchamment.

\- Tu n'as pas été convoqué dans mon bureau Madara, et tu n'as pas demandé un rendez vous non plus.

\- Et alors ?

\- Naruto quand il fait ça, il passe à travers le mur, héro de Konoha ou pas

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner derrière Madara qui a beaucoup de mal à comprendre qu'il ne peut intervenir comme ça dans le bureau de l'Hokage, Uchiha ou pas, ancêtre ou non.

\- Pardonnez le, Hokage sama, le vieux a du mal à se mettre à la page, **dis je en souriant à Tsunade**

\- Et la gamine cherche les problèmes et va finir par les trouver, **réponds Madara en me jetant un léger regard par dessus son épaule**

\- C'est pour vous chamailler dans mon bureau que vous êtes là ? **Gronde Tsunade**

\- Non ! Envoie moi en mission. Rester ici ? vous m'en demandez trop à Konoha, **lâche Madara en croisant les bras sur son torse**

\- Je vais y réfléchir, en attendant... DEHORS !

Madara se résigne à sortir du bureau de l'Hokage, non sans râler et exprimer son mécontentement de se faire dégager de la sorte, ce qui personnellement me fait sourire. Tsunade n'a jamais été du genre à se laisser impressionner par qui que ce soit et il paraît même que pendant la guerre, alors que les Kage faisaient face à Madara lui-même, elle a été une des premières à foncer. Je souris fièrement à cette idée, satisfaite de mes origines et de mon lien avec l'Hokage. Je ne fais pas attention à ce qui m'entoure, trop préoccupée par ma fierté et rentre dans quelque chose, plutôt quelqu'un qui tourne la tête vers moi, énervé.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu fais et où tu marches, Senju !

\- T'as qu'à avancer Uchiha ! Pas de ma faute si bientôt on va devoir te commander un déambulateur pour t'aider à marcher.

Il me dévisage furieux et serre les poings de rage. Je souris et m'incline légèrement pour le narguer encore un peu mais décide que pour le moment, il est préférable que je retienne ma langue. Le souvenir de la veille est encore un peu trop présent. Je n'oublie pas qu'il m'a plaqué contre un mur, d'une seule main.

Je ne le crains pas forcément mais je ne peux nier qu'il est impressionnant. Il fait déjà une tête de plus que moi et deux fois ma largeur d'épaule, en gros, j'ai l'air d'un microbe comparé à lui mais pour autant, je n'ai pas envie de lui montrer qu'il me fait un peu peur quand même. Je n'oublie pas la légende qu'il traîne derrière lui et les récits des combats qui ont eu lieu pendant la dernière guerre. Cet homme est un véritable guerrier, un être qui est fait pour combattre et tuer.

\- Dis gamine, où étais tu en poste pendant les combats ? **Demande t'il soudainement**

\- J'étais chargée de la protection d'une des unités médicales. Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?

\- Comme ça.

\- Mes parents étaient avec l'unité de renseignements, ceux que tu as exécuté sans sourciller, **dis je amère espérant une réaction de sa part.**

\- La guerre amène son lot de morts, utiles ou non. En tant que ninja, tu devrais le savoir.

Cette fois c'en est trop, mon poing part tout seul vers son visage. Je veux le voir saigner, souffrir alors qu'il ne montre aucun remord concernant ses actions. Il sourit en coin et arrête mon poing en plein vol, sans même tenter de l'esquiver. Seule sa main a bougé et a emprisonné la mienne, me laissant pleine de rage et de rancœur.

\- Je te hais, à tel point que si je n'avais pas pour ordre de te garder en vie, je trouverais un moyen de t'étouffer dans ton sommeil !

\- Avant d'en avoir la possibilité, il faudra que tu améliores tes compétences... et ta rapidité. Tu es lente

Et c'est avec cette dernière phrase qu'il relâche mon poing, sans même avoir craint une seconde que je ne le frappe, reprenant sa marche à travers les couloirs du Palais de l'Hokage. Je tremble encore, de rage alors qu'il est resté d'un calme impressionnant. Comment peut il parler ainsi alors qu'il a des centaines, voir des milliers de morts dans son sillage ? Il reste de marbre, comme si rien ne l'atteignait. Je finis par reprendre mon chemin, marchant quelques pas derrière lui, les poings serrés à m'en blanchir les phalanges.

Je passe une partie de l'après-midi à le suivre alors qu'il fait le tour du village, sans lui adresser la parole. Pas un mot de sors de ma bouche contrairement à d'habitude où je me fais un plaisir de titiller son égo démesuré. Il finit par s'installer dans une échoppe pour boire un thé, mais encore une fois, aucune pique ne me vient, je me contente de le dévisager un instant avant de me tourner vers le patron de l'échoppe qui vient vers moi, n'osant affronter Madara lui-même. Je le rassure avant de me tourner vers le démon du moment, Naruto étant désormais le grand héro du village.

\- Que veux Madara sama ? **Dis je d'un ton des plus neutres en reprenant les mots de l'homme qui tient l'échoppe**

\- Des dangos et un thé. Installe toi gamine.

\- Non merci.

\- Assieds toi je te dis

Je le fixe l'air mauvais avant de me pencher sur la table pour approcher mon visage du sien, histoire qu'il voit bien que je n'ai pas l'intention d'écouter, et encore moins d'obéir. Il attrape mon poignet et tire dessus avant de me faire asseoir de force à la table. Je serre les dents, les faisant grincer pour éviter de me laisser emporter par ma colère. Je suis certes moins forte que lui mais laisser parler ma rage, risquerait de provoquer quelques dégâts dans l'échoppe et ce n'est pas envisageable.

\- Bien, maintenant on va parler

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire, vieux débris

\- Ah tu as retrouvé ta langue acérée, c'est bien. Je pensais qu'à force de serrer les dents tu l'avais coupée

\- Très drôle.

\- Tu me détestes, très bien. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on m'apprécie, je n'ai rien fais pour, comme tu me l'as fait remarqué. Tu te demandes si j'ai des regrets ? Peut être bien, ou peut être pas. Tes parents sont morts en ninja. Ils savaient en se joignant à la Guerre, les risques qu'ils prenaient.

\- Ils n'étaient pas au front !

\- Ils étaient en poste sur le point le plus stratégique qui soit pendant une Guerre, Karai. Lorsque tu combats, tu te dois d'éliminer la base de renseignements de ton ennemi. Je ne te demanderais pas pardon pour ce que j'ai fais. Tiens toi le pour dit.

Je grince une nouvelle fois des dents et serre les poings. Je sais que ce qu'il dit est un fait de guerre, mes parents le savaient sûrement, mais je ne peux me résoudre à accepter cette vérité. Elle est bien trop douloureuse et le fait qu'il ne s'en veuille pas ne m'aide pas. Le patron amène le thé et les dangos de Madara, qui fait un signe de tête pour congédier l'homme.

Il me sert un thé et pose une brochette de dango face à moi, silencieusement. Je lève le regard vers lui mais il regarde ailleurs. Je ne tarde pas à voir ce qui a attiré son attention et me demande bien pourquoi il fixe la personne ainsi. Naruto arrive tout sourire et s'installe à table avec nous. Je ne comprendrais jamais ce gamin, il est tellement généreux avec les gens que même si Madara est au centre de tout ce qui s'est passé, il vient vers lui naturellement.

\- Bonjour Karai, Bonjour jiisan Madara

\- Bonjour Naruto, **réponds je gentiment**

\- Bonjour Kogitsune (= renardeau)

\- Comment ça va tout les deux ? Vous vous entendez bien ?

Je pouffe de rire à sa question et regarde en coin Madara, qui même si on ne voit aucune émotion sur son visage, semble étonné de la question.

\- Comme chien et chat ? **Réponds je en souriant**

\- Oh... Et Tsunade Baa-chan en pense quoi ?

\- Elle vient de renvoyer Madara de son bureau car il s'est pointé comme il voulait

\- Il est pas passé à travers un mur ou la porte ?

\- Non. Elle l'a prévenu par contre, que c'était ce qui risque d'arriver si il recommence

\- ça ne vous ennuie pas de parler de moi alors que je suis là ?

Je hausse les épaules pour montrer que je n'ai que faire de sa remarque et souris à Naruto qui semble un peu plus gêné. Je pense que notre héro voudrait vraiment que la nouvelle « chance » de Madara se passe bien, qu'il puisse se plaire ici. Il est trop gentil, trop indulgent même avec ses anciens adversaires, comme toujours d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre de lui. Il veut sauver tout le monde, même les monstres.

Il discute, gesticule, faisant la conversation à son ennemi de la dernière guerre, comme si ils étaient amis depuis toujours, me faisant lever les yeux au ciel. Je finis par sourire en voyant que Madara a la même réaction que moi au final, se demandant sûrement comme moi, pourquoi Naruto semble aussi enjoué à son contact. Naruto finit par se lever, nous saluer et reprendre sa route, allant sûrement faire son rapport de mission à Tsunade.

\- Je ne le comprendrais jamais, **dis je plus pour moi-même que pour obtenir une réponse**

\- Je ne le cerne pas non plus, **dis Madara en regardant au loin la silhouette du blond disparaître**

\- Je me demande si un jour tu as été capable de ce genre de chose, être gentil avec les gens

\- Il y a longtemps oui, quand j'étais encore naïf quant à la nature humaine

Je tourne la tête vers lui sans comprendre réellement ses paroles. Est ce qu'un jour cet être dénué d'âme a cru en l'amour, en la paix ou tout autre bonne chose dans ce monde ? Il me regarde un instant puis se lève en silence avant de reprendre son chemin vers son appartement... sans payer. Je le fusille du regard, règle le patron de l'échoppe en m'excusant et poursuit Madara. Je le réprimande, sans obtenir une quelconque réaction puis une fois arrivés devant son appartement il se retourne vers moi et hausse les épaules.

\- Quand j'aurais un salaire pour une mission, je te rembourserais alors cesse de me casser les pieds

Je n'avais absolument pas pensé à cela. Je sais qu'on lui a laissé la jouissance d'un appartement, qu'il a des vivres qui lui sont livrées mais je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il n'avait pas un sou. Je détourne le regard et finis par simplement hocher la tête sans en rajouter, pour une fois. Je le laisse rentrer chez lui et me décide à rentrer aussi chez moi, histoire de me reposer un peu car les journées de « papy sitting » de Madara ne sont pas de tout repos au final.

Je suis bien installée sur mon canapé avec un livre quand j'entends frapper à ma porte. Je me lève, de mauvaise humeur, ne voulant pas être dérangée alors que je suis tranquille chez moi. J'ouvre la porte et m'apprête à renvoyer la personne mais souris finalement en la reconnaissant. Je laisse entrer Tsunade qui me montre une bouteille de saké, comme pour se justifier de sa visite impromptue.

\- Tsunade ? Que fais tu par ici ?

\- Je viens boire un verre avec toi et prendre de tes nouvelles. Vu votre visite de tout à l'heure...

\- Tu viens voir à quel point je t'en veux ? Tu viens vérifier à quel point je te déteste ? Rassure toi, à ce sujet tu ne le battras jamais, même si je suis en colère que tu m'aies fais cela.

\- Je t'ai donné les raisons Karai

\- Elles sont mauvaises tes justifications Tsunade. Comment as tu pu me donner cet ordre ?

Elle se sert un verre de saké et en verse dans celui que je lui tends. Elle semble vraiment mal à l'aise mais je sais aussi qu'elle a raison et que si j'ai été choisie c'est qu'elle me pense sincèrement capable de réaliser cette mission. Pourtant, devoir coopérer et rester proche de l'homme que je hais certainement le plus au monde est limite supportable.

\- Vas tu lui donner des missions ? Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, qu'il participe un peu à réparer ce qu'il a fait. Qu'il voit un intérêt à cela, même si ce n'est que pour une partie de la rémunération et que tu en gardes pour les frais du village.

\- Je ne sais pas encore. Penses tu qu'il puisse sortir de Konoha si nécessaire ?

\- Ne suis je pas censée être là en cas de souci ?

Je refuse de dire ce que Madara m'a dit concernant les missions. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais moi qui d'habitude sauterait sur la première occasion de l'humilier, je me mets à sa place et reste silencieuse sur les raisons pour lesquelles j'appuie sa demande. Tsunade remplit les verres que nous venons de vider en soupirant mais finit par acquiescer, me donnant confirmation que Madara aura enfin des missions pour l'occuper. Nous finissons la soirée à parler de tout et de rien, vidant la bouteille de saké et nous endormant la tête sur la table.

* * *

 _Voilà le nouveau chapitre... comme dirait Karai, ils sont chien et chat.  
_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu. Petit indice pour le prochain chapitre... il s'appellera : les missions de Madara  
_

 _Comment voyez vous les missions à venir ?_


	4. 3 - Missions

_Coucou mes chers lecteurs, chères lectrices_

 _Voici le dernier chapitre que je vais publier avant mon départ en vacances (promis à mon retour j'aurais de l'avance sur les prochains chapitres pour vous remercier de votre patience)_

 _Commençons par les reviews_

 _Alwaysinmyheart51, merci pour ton message. Oui Madara est la classe incarnée mais bon, il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce qu'il soit trop aimable._

 _Milena, je sais que tu apprécies que je malmène Madara et je ne compte pas changer même plus tard. Ils ne savent pas faire autrement et la suite promet d'être drôle._

 _Sensei! Merci Sakka , sincèrement. Je prends un plaisir infini à trouver des nouvelles "insultes" et petits mots gentils pour eux. Je m'éclate vraiment dans cette fic et j'espère que toi aussi._

 _Merci Noctambuleuse. Je suis certaine que les missions vont te plaire et les prises de becs qui vont avec aussi._

 _Bonne lecture à vous_

* * *

 **3 - Missions**

Endormie, la tête posée sur la table du salon parmi plusieurs bouteilles de saké vides, je grogne lorsque du bruit se fait entendre dans l'appartement d'à côté. Je lève légèrement la tête et la repose aussitôt lorsque je sens une abominable migraine se manifester en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux. Comment fais Tsunade pour tenir aussi bien l'alcool ? Je n'arriverais jamais à la suivre, quoi que je puisse dire ou faire.

Un léger regard dans la pièce me confirme que l'Hokage a déjà filé, me laissant ménage et mal de tête à gérer seule. Je soupire, n'ayant aucune envie de bouger ou de faire quoi que ce soit aujourd'hui, si ce n'est dormir et rester dans le noir pour cuver. C'est sans compter sur mon « charmant » voisin qui entre dans mon appartement en faisant un vacarme d'enfer.

\- Rahhhhhhhhhh va t'en ! Sors d'ici ! Ce que tu es bruyant ! **dis je en me tenant la tête**

Il me fixe, les bras croisés sur son torse, un sourcil soulevé avant qu'un infime sourire en coin, courbe ses lèvres. Il regarde l'état de la pièce et s'assied finalement sur le coin du canapé sans dire un mot. Après quelques minutes de silence, il se lance enfin.

\- Alors Senju ? On fait la fête alors qu'on ne tient pas quelques verres de saké ?

\- Laisse moi tranquille vieux vestige d'un temps plus que révolu. Rentre chez toi !

\- Pas question. Tu dois m'escorter et j'ai rendez vous chez ton Hokage. Donc bouge toi gamine

\- Je te hais

\- Je le sais déjà. Allez lève toi et file te préparer. Sinon je te jette sous une bonne douche froide pour t'aider.

\- Tu ne tiens pas à la vie toi ? Essaie voir. Et si tu pouvais parler moins fort

\- On ne boit pas quand on ne sait pas boire

Je serre les dents et me taperais limite la tête contre la table si ça pouvait le décider à me laisser tranquille et surtout que je ne l'entende plus. Je me sens soulevée du sol et pousse un cri avant de le regretter aussitôt en sentant ma tête me faire payer celui-ci. Je me débats tant bien que mal mais finis toute habillée sous la douche qu'il allume avec de l'eau froide.

\- Bordel de merde ! Je vais t'arracher la tête Uchiha ! Fais chier !

Il est ressorti aussitôt de la pièce en ricanant... en se moquant ouvertement de moi, je l'ai entendu bien qu'il ait voulu être discret. Par contre, je compte bien me venger de ce qu'il vient de faire. Je suis désormais, trempée, réveillée en plus d'être de mauvaise humeur et d'avoir une migraine d'enfer. Je mets de l'eau chaude en route puis me déshabille pour prendre une douche et me préparer.

Quand je ressors de la salle de bain et que j'entre dans la pièce principale, il est assis sur le canapé et attends patiemment. Je constate que la pièce est rangée et propre. Je le fixe d'un air mauvais et grommelle un léger merci malgré tout car mes parents m'ont bien élevée. Il se lève et tapote ma tête comme on le ferait avec un gosse, sauf que ma migraine se manifeste aussitôt.

\- Me touche pas, et t'as de la chance que Tsunade nous attend sinon je t'aurais fais payer la douche froide.

\- Je t'avais prévenu de te presser.

\- Crois moi que tu le regretteras un jour ou l'autre.

Il ne répond pas, comme chaque fois que je le menace. Je me doute qu'il ne doit pas être effrayé par une personne comme moi mais pour autant, je ne lâcherais rien, jamais.

Une fois arrivés au Palais de l'Hokage, Shizune nous reçoit dans un premier temps et nous demande d'attendre un instant. Je vois bien son regard passer de lui à moi alors que j'ai les bras croisés sous ma poitrine, marmonnant toujours des menaces à l'encontre de l'homme le plus craint actuellement dans le monde ninja. Nous sommes invités à entrer peu de temps après, je m'avance et m'incline devant Tsunade, signe de respect avant de jeter un regard peu amène à celui qui m'accompagne.

\- Hokage sama, vous nous avez fait demandés. Nous voilà, **dis je clairement**

\- Bonjour à vous deux. Oui. J'ai pris en compte la demande faite par Madara et vais donc y accéder et j'ai demandé qu'on vous donne quelques missions.

Comment peut elle avoir l'air si fraîche alors que je voudrais juste retourner me coucher et dormir toute la journée à venir. Limite je la déteste autant que lui à cet instant.

\- Faut pas faire boire une gamine comme ça. Elle a du prendre une douche froide pour arriver à bouger, **balance Madara comme si rien était.**

\- Tu m'as jeté habillée sous la douche froide espèce d'abruti. Je ne suis pas folle, contrairement à toi. Et tu pourrais montrer un peu de respect envers NOTRE Hokage.

\- OK, on se calme dans mon bureau. Si vous avez des problèmes à régler, faites le ailleurs ! **Dit Tsunade d'un ton ferme.**

Je m'incline à nouveau devant Tsunade, avant de faire signe à Madara de me suivre jusqu'au bureau des attributions des missions. Une fois arrivés au comptoir, je m'adresse poliment à la personne qui me fait face, lui demandant ce qui pourrait nous être donné. La jeune femme jette un œil derrière moi, regarde Madara et semble inquiète tout à coup avant de me faire signe d'approcher.

\- Les seules disponibles actuellement sont de rang D et C. Aucune n'est adapté à Uchiha sama.

\- Nous prendrons celles qui n'ont pas été attribuées. Peu importe le rang. Uchiha sama s'en accommodera tout autant que moi

\- Bien

J'écoute attentivement le descriptif de la première mission donnée, souris en remerciant la jeune femme, tout en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire en imaginant la tête de Madara quand il va en prendre connaissance. Je me tourne vers lui qui s'est finalement écarté du comptoir pour m'attendre et m'approche. Il se tourne vers moi et croise les bras sur son torse.

\- Mission de rang...

\- S ? bien, je te suis

\- D. et laisse moi finir avant de t'emballer

\- D? Non merci. Va en chercher une autre

\- Il n'y en a pas d'autres. Tu sais, en temps de paix, il y a rarement de mission de rang S. Au pire des rangs B ou A. Et pour commencer, nous allons faire celle ci.

\- Vas y. Je rentre

Je suis de mauvaise humeur depuis le lever quelque peu brutal que j'ai eu, ma migraine venant s'y ajouter. Je croise les bras à mon tour, le fixant méchamment. Il m'agace, il ne se rend absolument pas compte de la chance qu'il a d'être vivant et qu'on ne l'ait pas enfermé au plus profond d'une prison haute sécurité, lointaine, pour y être oublié.

J'agrippe son bras et le tire avec moi, tant bien que mal vu sa taille par rapport à la mienne mais la colère m'aide plutôt bien. Il semble étonné sur l'instant et n'oppose pas vraiment de résistance sinon je crois que j'aurais pu m'acharner, en vain, pour le bouger.

\- Nous allons faire cette mission, ensemble, vieil ours mal léché. Je suis anbu, je ne suis habituellement pas assignée à ce genre de tâches et pourtant, je ne fais pas ma princesse comme certain.

\- Celle ci, pas une de plus, tu m'entends Senju ?

\- Cause toujours Uchiha. Tu feras ce qu'on te demande et arrête de faire ton altesse royale de je ne sais où. Ici tu es un shinobi comme n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

Une fois que je suis certaine qu'il me suit, je me dirige vers l'adresse qui m'a été indiquée. Nous sommes à la limite du village et trouvons une femme assise devant sa maison dont le toit est tout abîmé. Je m'approche et me présente ainsi que mon « coéquipier ».

\- Oh merci. Le Hokage a enfin pu m'envoyer de l'aide bien que la récompense que j'offre ne soit pas énorme. Si seulement j'avais pu réparer moi-même.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas madame, nous allons faire au plus vite.

\- J'ai été blessée lorsque ma grange a été démolie par le grand arbre qui nous a tous emprisonné.

\- Je comprends, **dis je en regardant méchamment Madara qui se contente de hausser les épaules.** Mon coéquipier ici présent va s'occuper de ça, n'est ce pas ?

\- Hn

\- Avec un homme si bien bâti, les réparations vont aller vite alors, **dit la femme qui semble trouver le vieux à son goût**

\- Il est un peu rouillé mais ça devrait oui, madame.

Je n'aime pas cette période de l'année, les jours sont courts, le froid commence à arriver. Je suis plus une fille du printemps, de l'été mais il faut faire avec les autres saisons également. J'envoie Madara sur le toit et lui donne les matériaux pour réparer avant de le rejoindre pour l'aider. Il grogne par moment mais est soigneux dans ce qu'il fait, c'est déjà ça. La femme sort de sa maison, du thé fumant de deux tasses et nous hèle.

\- Venez prendre un thé pour vous réchauffer. Les travaux sont quasi terminés de ce que je peux voir d'ici.

\- Oui, nous aurons fini avant que le soleil ne se couche madame.

\- Enfin, je n'aurais plus le froid qui va passer par le toit endommagé.

Je descends et suis rejointe par Madara qui a fini par enlever sa veste et son pull pour rester en t-shirt, apparemment pour le plus grand plaisir de la femme qui le reluque comme si il était bon à manger. Je ne dirais pas qu'il est moche mais rien que de penser à cet homme, me donne limite des boutons. Nous buvons le thé gentiment offert et nous remettons au travail rapidement. Le toit est complètement remis en état le soir au coucher du soleil. Nous allons remettre le rapport de ce que nous avons fait au bureau des missions et reprenons la route vers nos appartements aussitôt.

\- Au moins tu auras aidé cette femme à remettre son toit en état. Puisqu'elle a été blessée par ta faute avec ton maudit arbre.

Il se contente de me fixer, une nouvelle fois sans répondre alors que je lui mets ses erreurs sous le nez. Il ouvre la porte de son appartement, lâche à peine un mot et s'engouffre dans son antre. Je grommelle, je voudrais qu'un jour il puisse demander pardon pour ce qu'il a fait mais je crois que j'espère en vain. Il est trop imbu de sa personne, trop fier pour faire ce genre de choses malheureusement. J'espère que nous aurons plus de chance le lendemain concernant les missions car je sens que si nous n'avons pas quelque chose de niveau B au moins, ce sera de nouveau la guerre pour le faire bouger. Je prends le reste de la soirée pour me reposer en lisant un livre, avant d'aller me coucher histoire de récupérer de cette journée compliquée entre ma gueule de bois, ma douche froide et sa majesté Uchiha qui boude de ne pas avoir de mission à sa hauteur.

Je suis réveillée de bonne heure le lendemain et sûrement plus en forme que la veille, étant donné que j'ai cuvé et que j'ai pu dormir correctement la nuit dernière. Je me prépare pour éviter que mon cher voisin ne débarque à l'improviste et que ça finisse en meurtre cette fois. Qui tuera qui au final, là est la question. Je crois que l'un comme l'autre avons du mal à nous supporter mais nous le faisons tant bien que mal depuis trois jours seulement.

J'entends du bruit provenant du couloir qui donne sur l'extérieur et ouvre ma porte avant même qu'il n'ai tenté de poser la main dessus. Je lève le regard vers lui, le salue brièvement avant de sortir de mon appartement pour prendre la route pour récupérer une mission ainsi que le paiement de la précédente. Je reste très silencieuse ce matin, je n'ai pas envie ou pas la force de balancer mes gentillesses habituelles.

\- Toujours malade gamine ? Ou bien tu as cuvé cette nuit ?

\- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? T'as peur que je te vomisse dessus ? Tu sais j'ai pas besoin de boire pour en avoir envie

\- Quand je dis que tu vas finir vieille fille à parler ainsi aux gens.

\- Ah non mais y a qu'à toi que je parle comme ça. Avec toi, c'est naturel, ça me vient tout seul

Il soupire et hausse les épaules avant de retomber dans le silence complet. Si ma mère m'entendait parler ainsi à quelqu'un, je crois que je passerais un mauvais quart d'heure mais je ne sais pas comment me comporter autrement avec lui. Son impassibilité face aux conséquences de SA guerre me rend folle et me donne envie de lui faire payer peu importe la manière. Et j'ai toujours aimé me battre grâce aux mots car je sais que parfois, ils font plus mal que des lames.

Nous arrivons enfin au comptoir des missions, je fais signe à Madara d'approcher mais il ne semble pas décidé. Je lève les yeux au ciel et demande au ninja en charge de nous remettre la mission du jour. J'obtiens une nouvelle mission de rang inférieur mais vu la galère de la veille, je me garde bien de l'annoncer à mon équipier.

\- Rang B, est ce que ça convient à Monsieur ?

\- Ça ira, puisqu'il n'y a pas mieux.

\- Enfin de la bonne volonté ? Il va pleuvoir

\- Allons y, finissons en vite

Je ne dis rien de plus, prends le chemin du point de rendez vous où une femme nous attend patiemment. Je m'incline devant elle et souris en me présentant, faisant de même pour Madara qui commence à soulever un sourcil. Il doit commencer à se demander quel genre de mission nous allons devoir accomplir et surtout comprendre que je lui ai menti.

\- Bonjour à vous deux. Mon mari étant trop occupé pour m'accompagner, il m'a accordé une escorte pour mes achats. Il ne veut pas que je sois seule étant donné la somme d'argent que je transporte.

Je sens une main puissante s'accrocher à mon poignet et me tirer en arrière, je grimace et tente bien de me libérer mais impossible. La femme semble perplexe au premier abord avant de sourire. Je me tourne vers le vieil ours grincheux et le fixe. Ses yeux sont noirs, ne pouvant se servir des sharingans mais je sais que sinon ils seraient rouges sang.

\- Rang B ? Tu t'es foutu de moi ? Une escorte pour faire les magasins ?

\- Tes yeux vont sortir de leurs orbites si tu continues à me regarder ainsi. Et lâche ma main immédiatement, si jamais j'ai une marque, tu vas en avoir une également.

\- Il n'est pas question que j'accomplisse ce genre de mission, il me semblait avoir été clair

\- Je n'ai pas du entendre... ou je n'ai pas voulu t'écouter, comme tu préfères

Il serre les dents de rage, je jubile. Il connaît les règles du village puisqu'il a été là, au début et qu'il les a établies avec Hashirama sama. Il sait que la mission, une fois acceptée, doit être accomplie, peu importe le reste. Il baisse son visage à hauteur du mien et me fixe de ses orbes noires pleines de colère.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais un coup pareil, Senju.

\- J'y penserais... Uchiha.

Il relâche d'un coup mon poignet, laissant une marque rouge sur ma peau puis se dirige vers notre mission du jour. Je regarde la trace et marmonne quelques menaces bien senties à son encontre et sur mon désir de vengeance à ce sujet. Il suit la femme, en silence, récupérant les sacs qu'elle lui donne en souriant, apparemment ravie d'avoir un homme à son service. Elle finit par se pencher vers moi pour me demander, dans un murmure, si nous sommes ensembles. J'écarquille les yeux et secoue vivement la tête pour infirmer ses propos. Elle est tombée sur la tête ma parole, moi... avec lui... je préférerais mourir dans d'atroces souffrances que d'imaginer me retrouver dans ses bras. Je jette un regard vers lui et grimace, lui faisant soulever un sourcil interrogateur.

La journée se termine dans le calme lorsque nous ramenons la femme à son domicile. Il n'a quasi pas ouvert la bouche de la journée si ce n'est pour répondre aux quelques questions de la dame et j'en ai fais autant. Une fois le rapport de mission donné, nous rentrons chez nous, encore une fois sans un mot. Il semble être rancunier en plus, mais au moins, je ne gaspille pas ma salive à me chamailler avec lui.

Je n'aime pas ce silence, ce n'est pas normal, je préfère largement quand il grogne, je sais au moins ce qu'il pense ou ce qu'il pourrait préparer. Je me couche sur mon canapé, pas du tout confiante sur ce point. Je le sens mal, et à vrai dire je n'ai pas envie qu'il me fasse un mauvais coup et qu'il me fasse rater ma mission première au final. Je regarde mon poignet, encore rougi de son empreinte et marmonne tout un tas de représailles à venir pour me venger.

Je me réveille assez tard le lendemain et bizarrement, le mauvais pressentiment de la veille est encore plus fort. Je me prépare rapidement et me dirige directement vers son appartement qui est bien trop silencieux. Je frappe à la porte pour m'annoncer et entre presque aussitôt à l'intérieur, le trouvant... vide.

J'approche de la table où j'ai pu apercevoir un papier et le prends en main. Je pousse un cri de rage en lisant les deux mots inscrits dessus.

 ** _さようなら_** ** _Senju (Sayõnara Senju)_**

Je vais le tuer, je le jure. Quand je le retrouve, mission ou pas, c'est un homme mort. Quel espèce de... Il ne va rien rester de lui quand je lui aurais mis la main dessus. Je réfléchis un instant, me demandant où il pourrait bien aller. Je me précipite dans un premier temps sur la tête du Shodai mais bien vite, je me rends compte que le mot utilisé ne veut pas dire à plus tard mais bien adieu. Je refuse d'alerter Tsunade ou quiconque pour le moment. Je vais le retrouver, moi même, et m'assurer de lui casser les deux jambes pour éviter qu'il recommence.

* * *

 _ALERTE ! Nous avons un Uchiha fugueur... enfin c'est de famille si vous voulez mon avis lol. Il nous fait un remake à la Sasuke je vous dis, sauf qu'ils n'ont pas le même âge hein?  
_

 _Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé de ces missions? Et la réaction de Madara qui au final s'en va? Que va faire Karai?_


	5. 4 - Technique et pratique

_Coucou tout le monde_

 _Comme pour mon autre fic, je vous remercie pour vos reviews et prendrais plus de temps pour vous faire un petit mot à chacun lors de la prochaine publication._

 _Je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre et espère qu'il vous plaira._

* * *

 **4 – Technique et pratique**

Pendant que je cherche ce vieillard, je ne peux m'empêcher de grommeler tout un tas de menaces et d'insultes à son encontre. Je vais l'aider à prendre le chemin de Konoha, par la peau du cul si il le faut et il va regretter amèrement son petit mot. Je me demande où il a bien pu aller. Je me dirige finalement vers ce qui a été, encore pendant la guerre, la vallée de la fin. Pourquoi je parle de cette vallée au passé ? Parce que deux abrutis, Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiha, ont voulu définir lequel des deux était le plus fort et l'ont totalement détruite ? J'avoue qu'au final je n'ai pas vraiment compris la réelle raison derrière leur combat. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne reste pas grand chose des deux majestueuses statues qui étaient là depuis des décennies. Je regrette encore celle d'Hashirama sama, mais l'autre... je crois que je pourrais la démolir moi même en cet instant, tellement je suis en colère après celui qu'elle représentait.

Lorsque j'arrive sur place, je vois plus loin une silhouette que je reconnais assez vite. Il regarde ce qu'il reste de l'endroit, les morceaux des statues encore éparpillées, éclatées partout. Je sais qu'il a conscience de ma présence, sa position s'est légèrement modifiée et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens qu'il ne va pas vouloir rentrer à Konoha gentiment.

\- On rentre papy, la fugue vient de prendre fin.

Il se contente de tourner légèrement la tête par dessus son épaule pour me regarder, sans pour autant bouger d'un centimètre. J'approche prudemment jusqu'au moment où il me fait finalement face. Je peux lire la contrariété sur son visage et limite je pourrais en rire.

\- Contrarié d'avoir été pulvérisé ? Faudra porter plainte contre ton descendant.

\- Je ne rentre pas pour autant, **finit il par dire**

\- Ah mais ça... tu n'as pas vraiment le choix quitte à ce que je te casse les jambes pour te ramener. En plus je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié ta petite blague. Je suis un peu énervée

\- Ça m'est égal

Je soupire agacée, il a beau être vieux sur le papier, son apparence est celle d'un homme de mon âge mais le caractère est celui d'un adolescent en pleine crise identitaire. Je me mets finalement en position offensive, pour qu'il comprenne que je suis sérieuse sur le fait qu'il va rentrer à Konoha, peu importe la manière. Il soulève tout d'abord un sourcil avant d'esquisser un léger sourire.

\- Ah enfin tu vas me montrer pourquoi l'Hokage a une telle confiance en toi... Senju

\- Ai je vraiment le choix, Uchiha ? Tu ne sembles pas vouloir faire demi tour par toi-même.

Il ne bouge pas d'un centimètre, ne semble même pas prêt à se défendre et j'avoue que ça me fout en rogne. Je sais qu'il a tué beaucoup de ninjas au front, sûrement des meilleurs que moi mais quand même. Je ne compte pas dévoiler mes aptitudes trop vite et me contente de lancer quelques shurikens dans sa direction. Il les évites avec une facilité déconcertante, finit par approcher à une vitesse juste hallucinante et m'envoie valser d'un simple coup de pied dans l'abdomen. Je me relève en me tenant le ventre, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Femme ou pas, il me considère réellement comme un ninja, une ennemie et il compte bien me le prouver, je vais donc devoir être plus sérieuse également.

J'ai pu constater à mes dépends à quel point il est rapide et puissant en taijutsu mais je suis têtue et je ne veux pas utiliser de ninjutsu à moins d'y être obligée. Je m'élance directement vers lui, frappant de mes poings et de mes pieds mais en vain, il esquive facilement même sans sharingans. Il ne me reste qu'à me servir de clones pour tenter de l'atteindre. Je commence par battre en retraite légèrement et me cacher pour reprendre ma respiration et composer mes mudras sans qu'il ne puisse les voir.

Apparaissent deux clones à mes côtés avant que je ne me montre à nouveau. Il me fixe, les bras croisés sur son torse, pas du tout impressionné. J'ai envie de hurler sur lui, qu'il arrête de me faire sentir comme un moustique qu'il pourrait écraser d'un coup. J'attaque cette fois aidée de mes clones et arrive enfin à le toucher, lui envoyant mon genou dans les côtes. Il grogne, attrape ma jambe et m'envoie contre un rocher mais c'est un clone qui a prit au final, disparaissant avec le choc.

Nous ne sommes plus que deux et je n'ai toujours pas le dessus sur lui bien que j'ai réussi à faire mouche et le frapper. Mon clone attaque à gauche pendant que je tente de l'avoir par la droite. Encore une fois, je parviens à l'avoir, cette fois ci au bras. Je n'ai pas le temps de jubiler qu'il agrippe ma gorge et m'expédie au sol avant de m'y maintenir. Mon double disparaît lorsque je mobilise mon énergie pour forcer Madara à lâcher mon cou. Il sourit en coin, satisfait d'avoir mis fin à notre semblant de combat. Je ne peux que constater que même sans accès à son ninjutsu ou ses pupilles, il est extrêmement puissant.

Pourtant, je n'ai pas utilisé ma dernière carte, une de mes techniques que je n'utilise que lorsque je ne peux pas faire autrement puisque personne ne sait vraiment quelle est ma réelle affinité élémentaire. Au sein de mon équipe, je suis une ninja doton, mais Tsunade et mon commandant savent. J'effectue quelques mudras et souris en coin à mon adversaire.

\- Mokuton : kyojin no jutsu (Mokuton : le géant de bois)

Un géant de bois de deux mètres de haut se matérialise et met un coup de poing à Madara qui se retrouve à quelques mètres de moi, sonné par le coup mais aussi par ce qu'il vient de découvrir. Je me relève, tenant ma gorge et récupérant mon souffle avant de le fixer.

\- Me pousser à utiliser ma botte secrète... certes il ne doit pas faire la taille de celui de Hashirama sama mais il t'a fait valsé Papy Madara.

\- Je croyais que personne n'avait hérité de ce type de chakra, **dit il étonné.**

\- Tout le monde le pense en effet et je ne l'ai découvert que tardivement en fait. Alors prêt à rentrer ou bien ?

\- Tu crois que ça me fait peur ?

\- Oh non, je me doute bien qu'un homme de ta trempe n'est pas effrayé de si peu mais j'aurais au moins eu l'occasion de te surprendre

Il se relève et me fait face sans faire mine de partir ou me suivre. Je soupire agacée mais je commence aussi à fatiguer, n'ayant pas une ressource de chakra infinie et entre mes clones mais surtout le géant, mes réserves sont bien entamées. Mon géant de bois, positionné à mon côté, je lance une nouvelle attaque mais sournoise cette fois. Je me concentre en sachant que ce sera sûrement mon dernier essai. Tout à coup, une racine de bois sort du sol au pied de Madara et s'entortille autour de ses jambes puis le fait basculer pour le mettre la tête à l'envers. Je m'approche accompagnée de mon golem de bois et le fixe un léger sourire en coin alors qu'il me fusille du regard. J'avoue que je suis étonnée qu'il n'ai pas réagi et se soit fait prendre aussi facilement mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Je vais devoir bluffer désormais pour qu'il me suive de son plein gré car je n'aurais pas la force de faire ce que je m'apprête à dire : la distance entre la vallée de la fin et Konoha trop importante pour garder ma technique tout le long.

\- Tu as le choix, tu rentres avec moi sur tes pieds ou tu t'obstines et tu rentres la tête à l'envers

Mon colosse de bois attrape la racine qui maintient Madara et la coupe avant de le porter d'une main. J'attends patiemment la réponse de mon adversaire qui acquiesce finalement. Je me demande si il cède parce qu'il estime que j'ai gagné, parce qu'il ne veut pas rentrer humilié ou juste parce qu'il n'estime pas que partir vaille encore le coup. Je soupire et laisse finalement mon prisonnier retomber lourdement au sol en annulant ma technique. Je souris en croisant le regard furieux de Madara qui n'a apparemment pas apprécié sa chute.

\- On rentre ? Ou bien tu vas encore vouloir te battre ?

\- Tu n'es pas faible pour une femme mais...

\- Mais quoi ? **Dis je à mon tour furieuse et surtout vexée**

\- Tu aurais besoin de mieux maîtriser le Mokuton. Hashirama était un véritable combattant grâce à cette technique, digne de mon intérêt.

Comment enfoncer le pieu un peu plus ? Suffit de demander à Madara Uchiha. Je sais que je ne le maîtrise pas correctement car je ne l'utilise pas souvent et surtout depuis peu de temps. Il n'est pas nécessaire d'en ajouter.

\- Je ne suis pas Hashirama sama. Et je t'ai malgré tout surpris, non ? Ou bien vas tu nier ce fait ?

\- En effet, je ne m'attendais pas à ça, malgré le fait que tu sois une Senju. J'aurais par contre espérer plus de contrôle.

Je serre les dents pour éviter de le taper juste pour le principe qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de pointer mes lacunes. Je le fixe un instant avant de tourner les talons et me mettre en route vers Konoha, espérant qu'il me suive car je n'ai pas envie de l'affronter à nouveau. J'ai pu me rendre compte pendant ce petit combat à quel point il est fort. Il me domine facilement malgré ma technique héritée du Shodai, si j'ai pu l'emprisonner c'est grâce à la ruse et la surprise sinon je ne pense pas que j'aurais réussi.

\- Puisque je rentre à Konoha et que je ne veux pas mourir d'ennui, nous allons travailler ça

\- Pardon ? **Dis je étonnée tout en me tournant vers lui pour lui faire face**

\- Tu as parfaitement compris. Autant que tu deviennes une adversaire convenable comme l'était Hashirama. Par contre, ne t'attends pas à un quelconque traitement de faveur.

Non mais qui lui a dit que j'allais accepter de « travailler » avec lui ? Et puis je n'ai jamais demandé de favoritisme à qui que ce soit et je ne lui en demanderais certainement pas à lui. Je me remets en route sans lui avoir répondu car je n'en ai pas envie, bien que je dois admettre qu'avoir quelqu'un pour m'aider à progresser ne serait pas un luxe. Et il est celui qui connaît le mieux Hashirama sama pour l'avoir combattu à maintes reprises. Pourtant je n'arrive pas à accepter sa proposition, enfin si ça en était vraiment une puisqu'il semblait sûr de lui. Une fois arrivés à son appartement, je me contente de prendre le papier qu'il avait laissé à mon attention et lui montre.

\- Prochain coup je te le fais avaler ton bout de papier

\- Tu as enfin récupéré ta langue ? Je croyais que tu l'avais perdue en route

\- Très drôle. En attendant, il est trop tard pour faire une quelconque mission, je reviens demain.

\- Les missions attendront après l'entraînement.

\- Je ne pense pas avoir accepté quoi que ce soit. Si tu entends des voix, faut consulter.

\- Sois prête. À moins que tu ne veuilles pas progresser. Je te croyais fière de tes liens familiaux avec Hashirama et Tobirama ?

Je le fixe furieuse car il a touché un point sensible chez moi. Oui je suis honorée de faire partie de la famille Senju, mais il a raison sur un point, je dois progresser. Je ne veux pourtant pas lui donner satisfaction et me contente de hausser les épaules avant de sortir de chez lui et rentrer dans mon propre appartement en râlant.

Le soleil apparaît à peine lorsque j'entends du bruit dans mon appartement, je prends un kunai en main et me lève pour surprendre l'intrus. J'arrive dans le salon et constate que c'est mon voisin qui s'est incrusté chez moi. Je le regarde courroucée de m'être faite réveillée aussi tôt et pointe mon arme vers lui.

\- On peut savoir ce que tu fous ici ? T'as vu l'heure ?

\- Bouge toi. Il me semble t'avoir dit qu'on allait s'entraîner avant de faire des missions

\- Et je ne me souviens pas avoir accepté. Donc... bonne nuit

Je baille, frotte mes longs cheveux blancs encore en bataille avant de reprendre le chemin de ma chambre. Non mais je vais vraiment finir par le tuer, de manière totalement accidentelle ou pas... me réveiller à cette heure alors que je pourrais encore dormir au moins deux heures. Je l'entends soupirer puis me sens soulever de terre et poser sur son épaule comme un sac de patates, direction la salle de bain. Oh bordel, il ne va pas oser refaire ce que je pense. Je me débats et tape de toutes mes forces sur son dos sans qu'il ne semble ressentir quoi que ce soit. Il me dépose juste devant la douche et la pointe du doigt.

\- M'oblige pas à t'y faire entrer, sinon elle sera froide

\- Dis donc vieille momie sortie de l'enfer, tu veux pas me foutre la paix et me laisser dormir ?

\- Karai...

Je suis surprise par le ton utilisé mais surtout par le fait qu'il n'ait pas utilisé mon nom de famille ou le « gamine » habituel mais bien mon prénom. Je le fixe un instant et constate qu'il ne compte pas faire demi tour ou abandonner. Je pointe la porte de la salle de bain du doigt en grommelant.

\- Sors espèce de pervers ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais me doucher alors que tu es là.

\- Pour ce qu'il doit y avoir à regarder...

J'écarquille les yeux devant sa remarque. Je le laisse ressortir de la pièce avant de me déshabiller pour entrer sous la douche, tout en pestant sur ce qu'il vient de dire. Je n'ai pas la poitrine de Tsunade c'est sur, mais bon je ne suis pas une planche à pain. Je passe bien cinq minutes à mater mes seins pour m'assurer qu'il ne soient pas trop petits. Je sursaute en entendant frapper à la porte.

\- Si tu rentres je te coupe tes bijoux de famille ou ce qu'il en reste vu ton âge, **crie je à son intention**

\- Et si tu ne te dépêches pas, je viens te chercher. C'est toi qui voit

\- Quand je dis que tu es un vieil obsédé

Je n'ai pas envie de tester sa patience et me presse de sortir de la douche avant de me précipiter dans ma chambre en douce pour m'habiller. Je ressors rapidement et le fixe toujours de mauvaise humeur.

Il me devance et prends le chemin d'un terrain d'entraînement. J'avoue qu'à plusieurs reprises j'ai hésité à faire demi tour pour retourner me coucher mais il serait capable de venir me sortir du lit. Je soupire fortement lorsqu'il s'arrête pour me faire face.

\- Quelle est la nature de chakra que tu utilises le plus ?

\- Doton, une démonstration ? Je connais une super technique pour mettre des coups de poings en boucle

\- Et le Suiton ?

\- Je...

Comment avouer que contrairement à mon aïeul, je ne maîtrise quasiment pas le Suiton même si il fait partie intégrante du Mokuton. Je sais l'ajouter au Doton pour faire du Mokuton mais à part ça, c'est une nature de chakra limite inconnue pour moi. Il croise les bras sur son torse et soupire à son tour. Comme j'aimerais lui faire regretter son air suffisant alors qu'il me fixe.

\- Puisque tu es une utilisatrice Doton, nous allons nous concentrer sur le Suiton vu ton absence de réponse à ce sujet.

\- Je me demande bien comment tu vas m'apprendre des choses sans avoir un quelconque accès à tes pupilles ou ton chakra.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin pour le moment. Maintenant concentre toi

\- J'ai rien demandé moi, pourquoi tu m'as traînée ici au final ?

Pas de réponse à ma question, il se contente de me regarder comme si je n'avais rien dis. Il finit par me contourner et s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre couché. Je suis à la limite d'exploser de colère en le voyant faire.

\- Crée un clone aqueux

\- Impossible. Au pire un de terre ou un de bois mais sinon...

\- Fais ce que je te dis !

\- Tu es sénile ou quoi ? Je t'ai dis que je ne peux pas

\- Tu peux, concentre toi et exécute. Si tu sais maîtriser les bases du Mokuton alors tu peux en extraire le Suiton. Il te suffit de travailler

Il ne semble pas vouloir céder et se contente de me fixer tout en attendant que je fasse ce qu'il me dit. Je soupire, après tout ça ne coûte rien d'essayer et puis il verra de lui même que le Suiton et moi on est pas compatible. Je prends une grande inspiration, compose les mudras nécessaires.

\- Mizu : Bunshin no jutsu (clone aqueux)

Une espèce de chose informe fait son apparition avant d'exploser littéralement en une grosse flaque d'eau, ce qui lui tire un léger sourire en coin. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, vexée et rumine mon échec.

\- Rapprochons nous d'une source d'eau. Tu n'as pas encore assez de maîtrise pour ne pas avoir besoin d'un point d'eau proche pour exécuter des techniques Suiton contrairement à Tobirama.

\- Je te déteste Uchiha

\- Tu te répètes gamine. Allez dépêche toi

Malgré tout ce que je peux dire, penser et mes envies de meurtres, je le suis jusqu'à l'étang le plus proche. Je me demande si au final, je pourrais apprendre de lui. Il a beaucoup d'expérience et je pourrais en profiter un peu. Mais je ne vais pas pour autant lui rendre la tâche facile ou même changer d'attitude envers lui. C'est un assassin, il devrait être mort et je le hais pour tout ce qu'il a fait et ce qu'il représente.

\- Recommence. On ne bougera pas tant que tu n'auras pas au moins un clone aqueux correct

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu as parfaitement entendu.

\- Il est fou.

\- Plus tu perds de temps, plus on va rester

\- Et les missions ?

Il ne répond pas, me fixe et attends patiemment que je m'exécute. Je grommelle mais finis par faire ce qu'il demande, encore et encore. Il n'a aucune pitié et me fais recommencer à chaque fois que j'échoue. Il nous autorise une pause malgré tout pour déjeuner et j'avoue que je suis plus que ravie qu'il y ait pensé car je suis affamée et épuisée.

Alors que je pensais qu'on rentrerait après le repas, il se contente de m'ordonner de recommencer. Je tente bien d'esquiver en reprenant le chemin de Konoha mais je suis vite stoppée dans mon élan. Il se contente de me barrer la route et me faire signe de retourner d'où je viens.

Je suis épuisée, limite à court de chakra mais il ne lâche rien. Je compose une nouvelle fois les mudras et me concentre sur le clone aqueux demandé et il est parfait. Je tombe à genoux, faisant éclater mon double en une gerbe d'eau.

\- Satisfait ?

\- Tu es capable de beaucoup plus que ce que tu penses. Les autres ne t'ont jamais aidé à te dépasser car ta véritable technique est rare et puissante et ça peut créer de la jalousie ainsi que de la crainte. On rentre

La blague, il veut rentrer mais je me demande même si je suis encore capable de tenir sur mes jambes. Il approche, s'accroupit en me tournant le dos me faisant écarquiller les yeux étonnée.

\- Je ne vais pas attendre jusqu'à demain. Si tu ne veux pas, je te laisse là

Je mets ma fierté dans ma poche et m'accroche à lui pour reprendre le chemin du retour tout en lui spécifiant qu'il évite de passer dans des endroits fréquentés. Je ne veux pas qu'on me voit sur son dos et qu'on pense que j'ai pactisé avec le diable, même si cette journée a été différente et que je le vois un peu sous un autre angle.

Une fois arrivés chez moi, il me dépose au sol et fais immédiatement demi tour pour rentrer chez lui.

\- Demain même heure. Sois prête

\- Avoue qu'au final tu veux me tuer. C'est ça ? Tu as vu mon état ? Tu penses sincèrement que je vais pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit demain ?

\- Tu devrais déjà dormir gamine, tu n'aurais pas besoin de poser ce genre de question.

Je le regarde sortir de mon appartement encore sonnée par ce qu'il vient de dire. Demain ? Il est malade. Je sais que j'aurais récupéré mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'épuiser ainsi, même si j'ai néanmoins progressé. Je prends une douche, mange rapidement un bol de ramen instantané et finis par m'écrouler sur le canapé, n'ayant ni la force ni l'envie de me traîner jusque mon lit.

* * *

 _Voilà ! Karai a enfin dévoilé son petit plus mais Madara a vite découvert qu'elle n'était pas habituée à se servir de cette nature de chakra.  
_

 _Leur relation prend une nouvelle direction mais ne comptez pas sur ces deux caractères de cochon pour sympathiser facilement LOL._

 _à bientôt_


	6. 5 - Révélations

_Coucou tout le monde !  
_

 _Revoilà enfin Madara le papy ! J'ai beaucoup souffert pour finir l'écriture de ce chapitre, j'étais victime d'une page blanche. Merci ma copine Milena qui malgré sa haine envers Madouille la fripouille m'a aidé à me sortir de cette impasse._

 _Je voudrais vous remercier de votre patience surtout en plus des derniers commentaires pour le chapitre précédent._

 _Je vous laisse prendre connaissance de ce chapitre et j'espère vous en faire un autre prochainement._

 _Bise_

* * *

 **5 - Révélations**

Lorsque j'ouvre enfin les yeux, il est déjà tard d'après la hauteur du soleil dans le ciel. Je me demande bien pourquoi Madara n'est finalement pas venu. Je me lève d'un bond en pensant immédiatement qu'il est de nouveau parti. Je ne prends pas le temps de me préparer et surgit dans son appartement sans même frapper à la porte.

Au premier abord, personne. Je me demande si il n'a pas fait exprès de m'épuiser la veille pour gagner du temps pour son nouveau départ. J'entre dans la chambre comme une folle et rougis instantanément en me retrouvant face à lui, à demi nu, n'ayant qu'une serviette autour des hanches.

\- Gomen, **dis je en me tournant aussitôt, les joues cramoisies**

\- Il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à frapper aux portes, Senju. De plus, que fais tu ici alors que tu n'es même pas habillée correctement ?

Je ne réponds pas et me contente de filer jusque mon appartement, ne voulant pas répondre et surtout pas me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui alors que l'un comme l'autre, ne sommes habillés proprement. Je file sous la douche sans demander mon reste et rougis en me remémorant son allure. J'ai beau le traiter de vieux croûton, il est loin d'être ridé ou fripé, bien au contraire, il est physiquement très séduisant, si on oublie le côté assassin psychopathe.

Lorsque je ressors de la salle de bain habillée, il m'attend patiemment sur le canapé. Je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux, encore bien trop gênée par les derniers événements. Mais puisque l'ambiance est pesante, je choisis l'attaque pour me défendre.

\- Je croyais que tu t'étais de nouveau sauvé puisque tu n'es pas venu à l'aube. À moins que... aurais tu été trop fatigué pour te lever de bon matin, vieux machin ?

\- J'ai juste laissé la jeunesse se remettre d'un entraînement trop difficile. Vu ton état hier... **dit il un sourire en coin**

Je grince des dents en croisant son regard amusé. Je voulais à nouveau le piquer dans sa fierté par rapport à son âge mais le voilà qui a renversé la situation. Je déteste ça encore plus que lui en personne au final et comme je ne sais pas cacher ce que je ressens, surtout avec lui, il en joue désormais.

Je feins de l'ignorer pour me diriger vers ma cuisine et faire chauffer de l'eau pour du thé. Je finis par me tourner vers lui, constatant qu'il n'a pas bougé.

\- On va au bureau des missions. Si on arrive pas trop tard, nous aurons peut être quelque chose à votre convenance, votre Altesse Uchiha, **dis je d'un ton un peu moqueur**

\- Parce que tu crois que tu as suffisamment progressé hier pour éviter un entraînement ? **Répond il très sérieusement.**

\- Tu es pénible vieux grincheux. Nous allons travailler

\- Et toi tu négliges ton entraînement et un jour ça te coûtera ta vie.

Je lui tournais le dos jusqu'à présent, faisant attention à l'eau que j'ai mise à chauffer, mais sa remarque a le mérite de me forcer à lui faire face pour le fixer. Pourquoi pense t'il cela ? Après tout nous sommes en paix maintenant. Alors pourquoi me dit il que je pourrais mourir comme si la grande faucheuse rôdait toute proche ? Je ne compte pas arrêter de m'entraîner mais je ne m'attendais pas à entendre cela.

\- Me coûter la vie ? Pourtant plus personne n'a dans l'idée de déclarer une guerre stupide comme quelqu'un que je connais...

\- Si j'ai eu cette idée, un jour viendra où quelqu'un d'autre l'aura. Un monde de paix n'existe pas. C'est une utopie. Et ce jour là, ce sera une hécatombe.

\- N'importe quoi

\- Penses ce que tu veux Karai, mais ce jour là, tu te souviendras de ce que je t'ai dis... et il sera trop tard.

Le fait qu'il utilise mon prénom me fait tiquer. Je crois que je préfère encore qu'il m'appelle gamine ou Senju car quand il me nomme Karai, c'est parce qu'il est véritablement sérieux et vu la discussion du jour, je n'aime vraiment pas ça. J'en frissonne légèrement avant de soupirer et d'acquiescer. Je ne lui dirais pas qu'il a raison car je m'y refuse mais il a de l'expérience en ce qui concerne les conflits, je ne peux le nier.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve à nouveau, face à mon « instructeur » du moment, pour un nouvel entraînement. Je le fixe, et râle à chaque demande qu'il fait. Il ne veut rien entendre au sujet de mes difficultés avec le Suiton. Pour lui, tout n'est qu'une question de volonté et d'assiduité. Et d'après ce que j'en vois, il ne compte pas céder. Quel caractère difficile il a, mais je commence à m'y habituer et puis je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser faire non plus. Chaque fois qu'il m'agace, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'envoyer sur les roses.

\- Maintenant que tu arrives à garder un clone aqueux intact, attaque moi

\- Serais tu masochiste vieux pervers ?

Pas de réponse verbale à ma pique, par contre je ne m'attendais pas à être cueillie par un coup de pied direct dans l'abdomen, me faisant reculer de deux mètres et me pliant en deux. Je cherche ma respiration tout en me tenant le ventre, me demandant ce qui lui prend. Il me fixe un court instant avant de se rapprocher à nouveau pour frapper. Je comprends finalement qu'il ne répondra pas mais qu'il a entamé un combat de taijutsu comme il m'avait demandé de le faire avant que je ne le traite de maso.

J'évite le nouveau coup en faisant un bond en arrière et me prépare à attaquer cette fois. Un léger sourire s'invite sur ses lèvres quand il s'aperçoit que je suis enfin résolue à faire ce qu'il demande. Mon clone aqueux d'un côté, moi de l'autre, j'attaque Madara afin de lui faire regretter le coup qu'il m'a donné. C'est sans compter sur sa rapidité. Il esquive, pare mes coups, me faisant hurler de rage.

\- Eh bien, Karai, tu pactises avec le diable ? Serais tu sur le point de trahir ton village ?

Je m'arrête net en entendant la voix d'un de mes coéquipiers de l'anbu. Celui ci est posté sur une branche un peu plus loin, habillé en simple jonin et nous regarde tour à tour. Mon clone disparaît dans un pouf sonore alors que je me tourne complètement vers l'homme qui nous fixe.

\- Pas de réponses ? Tu couches aussi avec lui ?

\- J'exécute la mission pour laquelle j'ai été assignée. Cela ne fait pas de moi une traîtresse à mon village.

\- Heureusement qu'il est mort à la guerre. Que dirais Ikaku de tout ceci ?

Je serre les poings et les dents pour ne pas répondre plus. Je me contente de tourner le dos à l'importun et prendre le chemin vers Konoha. Je déteste mon ancien coéquipier, comment ose t'il penser que je pactise avec Madara, pire encore, que je couche avec. Bon c'est vrai que je m'entraîne avec lui, mais est ce que cela fait de moi une traîtresse envers ma patrie ? Je ne fais qu'exécuter les ordres de mon Hokage en restant avec lui.

Une fois arrivée à mon appartement, je mets un coup de poing dans la porte de l'armoire de ma chambre, fissurant le miroir qui est dessus et blessant ma main par la même occasion. Je grimace, grogne de frustration avant de soupirer et m'asseoir au pied de mon lit. Je ne me rends compte qu'à cet instant que j'ai laissé Madara sur le terrain d'entraînement, libre de prendre la poudre d'escampette si il le souhaite. Je lève le regard vers la porte quand j'entends des bruits de pas et suis étonnée de voir le papy sur le pas de celle-ci, bras croisés sur son torse alors qu'il me fixe.

\- L'entraînement n'était pas terminé

\- Je m'en fous.

\- Tu donnes autant d'importance aux personnes ? Tu sais que tu n'es pas ce qu'il a dit, non ?

\- Je sais mais au lieu de le frapper, j'ai préféré rentrer. C'est mon supérieur et j'aurais eu des problèmes sinon.

Il soupire avant de se diriger dans ma salle de bain et revenir avec ma trousse de secours. Il prend ma main blessée et la soigne sans un mot. Je grimace lorsqu'il est un peu brute mais me laisse faire. Une fois ma main bandée il se relève et sors de la pièce, toujours silencieux. Je me demande finalement ce qu'il peut bien penser de cette histoire en le rejoignant dans le salon.

\- Merci d'avoir soigné ma main. Et merci de m'entraîner même si notre entente n'est pas la meilleure au monde

\- Je t'ai dis que je ne le fais que dans mon propre intérêt donc pas la peine de me remercier.

\- Bien.

Est ce que tout le monde dans Konoha pense la même chose que mon coéquipier et chef d'équipe ? Pensent ils tous que j'ai trahi mon village ? Rien que d'y penser, je me sens mal. Mon aïeul a été le Nidaime Hokage et s'est efforcé de protéger le village toute sa vie. Que penserait il de ça ?

\- Demain, nous reprendrons où nous en étions, **dit Madara**

\- Non. J'arrête...

\- Tobirama ne renonçait jamais, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

\- Je ne suis pas lui, je ne suis pas Hashirama sama... je suis moi, Karai. J'en ai assez qu'on ne pense qu'à moi comme étant une Senju.

\- Les gens ont une grande attente venant de toi, parce que tu es qui tu es, Karai. Sinon, ils ne s'intéresseraient pas à toi.

Je serre les poings à ses paroles, il est si dur. N'y a t'il aucune once de bonté, de chaleur en lui ? À une époque j'ai cru que quelqu'un s'intéressait à moi sans y voir ma filiation : Ikaku. J'étais heureuse lorsqu'il a commencé à vouloir me séduire, qu'il a cherché à me connaître. Quand il m'a demandé ma main, j'ai cru que jamais je ne pourrais être plus heureuse...

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois que je suis en couple avec Ikaku. Il est l'homme parfait d'après moi. Il fait partie de l'anbu tout comme moi donc comprend très bien mon travail. Il est plutôt beau garçon avec ses cheveux bruns en épis et ses yeux verts profonds. Il est surtout gentil et ne me parle jamais de ma famille. Je me sens moi-même avec lui._

 _Ce soir il m'a demandé ma main et j'ai accepté, sans même réfléchir. Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse._

 _Nous préparons le mariage depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant._

 _Je rentre tard à la maison suite à une mission et là, la première désillusion me frappe de plein fouet,_ _comme sa main sur mon visage. Je ne réplique pas, complètement abasourdie par son geste et son ivresse._

 _Les suivantes me font l'effet de bombes dans ma vie de rêves. Je n'ose pas parler, de peur de passer pour une femme faible, pour une folle puisque tout le monde l'aime et le respecte. Et en parler à Tsunade ? Elle le tuerait et serait démise de sa fonction d'Hokage. Je suis seule, désarmée._

 _Puis viennent ses paroles : « Une fois mariés, j'aurais un héritier Senju. J'aurais enfin une valeur dans ce village... père d'un enfant de la lignée des premiers Hokage »_

 _C'est fait, je l'ai quitté... difficilement et pas sans répercussions mais tant pis. Je refuse d'être l'objet de sa folie. Nous partons à la Guerre, j'aurais le temps de demander une mutation à notre retour afin de le rayer totalement de ma vie._

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Je suis sortie de mes pensées par Madara qui s'est approché pour se pencher tout proche de mon visage. Je sursaute et fais un bond en arrière avant de râler qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça.

\- Tu étais perdue dans tes pensées mais vu ta tête, je peux dire qu'elles n'étaient pas sympathiques

\- Hn

Bizarrement, là où j'ai toujours une réplique cinglante à renvoyer, je ne trouve rien à dire. Ressasser ces souvenirs m'ont littéralement chamboulée mais je ne veux pas me montrer faible face à Madara Uchiha. Il le pense déjà suffisamment pour ne pas en rajouter. Je le regarde s'approprier mes affaires et faire chauffer de l'eau pour du thé. Encore une fois, là où habituellement j'aurais réagi au quart de tour, rien.

\- Qui était Ikaku ? **Me demande Madara en nous servant une tasse de thé chacun.**

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? **Réponds je sur la défensive**

\- Disons que vu ton état après que ton ami t'en a parlé, tu es devenue livide et tu t'es sauvée. Donc je pense que c'est important.

\- Parce que tu vas aussi me confier des détails de ta vie ? Non parce que faut me le dire, que je prépare tout de suite une corde pour me pendre.

\- Karai ! Je sais que tu me détestes mais c'est nos vies que tu mets en danger en mission si jamais tu me refais une absence comme tout à l'heure

\- As tu peur de mourir ? Je croyais que personne ne pouvait battre MADARA UCHIHA, **dis je ironiquement en insistant sur son nom**

\- Non je n'ai pas peur . Mais toi tu es trop jeune pour finir tuée pour une bêtise

Je le fixe méchamment avant de soupirer. J'ai envie de lui hurler dessus, qu'il ne s'est pas préoccupé de ce genre de choses quand il a déclaré la Guerre... que des milliers de « jeunes » sont morts par sa faute. Je soupire en voyant son regard sombre me scruter, attendant une réponse de ma part. Suis je prête à enfin en parler ? À lui, alors que je n'ai pas su le dire à Tsunade, une personne de ma famille ? Après tout, je ne suis pas obligée de tout lui dire et puis Ikaku est mort, je ne risque plus rien.

\- Ikaku était mon fiancé. Enfin, j'ai rompu quelques temps avant que la Guerre ne soit déclarée

\- Fiancée ? **Dit il étonné**

\- Oui... comme quoi, quelqu'un a bien voulu de moi contrairement à ce que tu peux dire.

\- Et pourquoi avoir rompu ?

\- Je ne vais pas tout te raconter, si ? Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à moi et à ma vie ?

\- Je n'ai rien à faire d'autre comme tu as arrêté ton entraînement.

\- Je... ne... Je ne peux pas Madara. C'est trop dur.

Il semble étonné que j'utilise son prénom alors qu'habituellement je n'ai que son patronyme à la bouche ou bien tout un tas d'adjectifs peu flatteurs. Il finit par acquiescer, vaincu par ma dernière réplique. J'aurais aimé pouvoir sortir tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur mais est il la bonne personne à qui parler ? Il est vrai que mes amis de l'anbu m'ont tourné le dos lorsque j'ai quitté Ikaku car ils n'ont pas compris mes raisons et je ne leur en ai jamais parlé. Tsunade ? Je crois qu'elle l'aurait tué de ses mains mais elle est Hokage et ne peut pas se permettre ce genre de choses.

Il finit par rentrer chez lui, me laissant seule avec mes souvenirs, mes angoisses. Je me recroqueville sur mon canapé tout en réfléchissant à tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Je m'endors finalement sur place, épuisée par l'entraînement mais surtout toutes les émotions que j'ai pu remuer.

Je me réveille le lendemain matin, après quelques heures de sommeil, épuisée comme si je n'avais pas pris de repos depuis des semaines. Je sursaute en entendant la porte de mon appartement s'ouvrir et souris malgré moi en voyant Madara pénétrer dans mon salon comme si il était chez lui.

\- Frapper à la porte, tu connais Papy ou bien on t'as pas appris les règles ?

\- Dis celle qui est entrée jusque dans ma chambre alors que je sortais de la salle de bain, sans attendre d'avoir été invitée.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil. Tu es sous surveillance, pas moi. **Me défends je**

Il hausse les épaules comme si de rien et me fixe. Je le regarde et soupire en comprenant la raison de sa venue... l'entraînement. Je suis fatiguée mais j'espère malgré tout que le suivre pourra me retirer toutes les pensées qui m'assaillent.

Une fois sur le terrain, il recommence à brailler ses ordres. Je m'exécute sans rechigner, ce qui semble perturber le Uchiha qui finit par s'arrêter.

\- Attaque moi, comme hier. Laisse sortir tout ce qui te ronge Karai. Si tu restes comme ça, tu n'évolueras pas. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je préfère la gamine insolente qui me fait face habituellement

\- Masochiste... j'en étais sure

\- Frappe ! **Crie t'il, me faisant sursauter et bondir en arrière, bras levé pour me protéger**

Je me mets à trembler de tout mes membres sans pouvoir m'arrêter ou contrôler ce qui se passe. Je n'ai jamais eu peur face à lui, ou si peut être une fois le premier jour mais jamais comme ça. Il ne m'a pourtant jamais vraiment menacé. Il s'arrête net, m'approche. Moi je recule jusqu'à me trouver dos à un arbre. Une fois à proximité, il attrape doucement mon bras et l'abaisse avant de me regarder intensément.

\- Karai ?

\- Ce n'est rien, **dis je en me secouant pour me défaire de sa main**

\- Si j'avais accès à mes pupilles je ne te poserais pas de questions, je chercherais aussitôt les réponses

\- Bah tiens... cela ne te regarde pas

\- Qui t'as battue ?

\- Personne !

\- Menteuse !

\- Je te déteste !

Je sens à cet instant que des larmes inondent mes joues sans que je puisse les arrêter. Il lève les yeux au ciel et grogne avant de m'attirer à lui. Je m'accroche à son pull et sanglote avant de finalement rire en l'entendant marmonner que je suis une femme ennuyeuse et pleurnicheuse par dessus le marché. Je relève mon regard vers lui et essuie mes yeux avant de soupirer et tenter de sourire.

\- Qui ? **Recommence t'il à me questionner**

\- Ikaku. Est ce que tu te sens mieux de le savoir ? Parce que moi, de l'avoir dis, ça ne change rien

\- Pourquoi t'as t'il fait ça ? Je sais que tu es parfois irritante au point que j'aimerais te tordre le cou mais nous ne sommes pas fiancés, plutôt ennemis.

Sa remarque a le mérite de me faire sourire, même rire légèrement. Je m'écarte de lui et lui mets un gentil coup de poing sur le torse avant de m'asseoir le long de l'arbre contre lequel j'avais trouvé refuge. Il s'assied également et me fixe, toujours de ce regard noir mais pour une fois chaleureux.

\- Lorsqu'il m'a séduite, j'ai cru à tout ses beaux discours. J'étais amoureuse et naïve. Il m'a demandé de devenir sa femme et j'ai accepté. Puis un jour, il avait bu, je suis rentrée tard de mission et il m'a giflée pour la première fois... ce ne fut que la première de beaucoup d'autres

\- Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas tué ? Tu n'es pas faible, tu as largement les qualités requises pour le faire. N'es tu pas Anbu ? Une ninja d'élite ?

\- Je l'aimais et puis j'ai fini par avoir peur de lui. Et puis, il s'excusait et me disait qu'il ne le referait jamais. Jusqu'à la fois suivante

\- Pourtant tu as trouvé le courage de le quitter, non ?

\- Oui. Lorsqu'il a avoué à un de ses amis, que la seule raison pour laquelle il voulait de moi, c'était ma « lignée ». Il voulait un héritier Senju c'est tout. Il ne m'aimait pas comme il me l'avait dit.

\- Quel imbécile ! Un Senju de plus sur cette terre ?

\- Merci Madara... Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les Senju mais le traiter d'idiot... ce n'était pas nécessaire

Il hausse les épaules, un peu gêné mais pour autant... pas d'excuses. Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment venant de lui après tout. Je soupire, un peu soulagée d'avoir pu partager mon fardeau, même si c'est avec ce vieil ours mal léché. Il pose finalement sa main sur ma tête et frotte mes cheveux comme il le ferait avec une enfant, ce qui a pour effet immédiat de me faire râler.

\- Voilà la sale gamine que je connais bien. Allez, on rentre. On recommencera l'entraînement quand tu seras reposée. Là tu n'es bonne à rien

\- Merci vieil homme. J'apprécie le compliment si cela en était un.

Je suis étonnée de voir ses lèvres se recourber légèrement en une esquisse de sourire alors que nous reprenons le chemin du village. Je reçois en arrivant à mon appartement, une convocation dans le bureau du Hokage pour le lendemain matin. Je me demande ce que Tsunade me veut. Des gens ont ils été se plaindre à elle ? Lui ont ils dit que je trahissais Konoha ?

* * *

 _Voilà, on apprend que miss Karai a eu un fiancé mais pas très sympa le monsieur  
_

 _Et que veux Tsunade à notre Anbu préférée?_

 _La suite prochainement._


	7. 6 - Ennemis mais complices

_Hello tout le monde !  
_

 _J'espère que vous allez bien car moi c'est pas la grande forme avec mon entorse et les complications que ça engendre lol. Mais bon, du coup j'écris... beaucoup._

 _Sakka sensei ! Merci de ton passage. Oui ils ont fait la paix mais ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de se chamailler c'est ainsi. Oui Karai est fière de ses origines mais voudrait aussi être reconnue pour elle même_

 _Milena, tu me fais tellement rire quand tu parles de Madara... limite on pourrait croire que je m'inspire de toi pour Karai lol. Merci encore de ton soutien_

 _Always (j'écourte ton nom si tu me le permets) merci de ta review et je crois qu'on est tous d'accord sur le fait que Ikaku n'est pas une grosse perte._

 _Furyfury merci de ton message. Les mouchoirs ? oui allez je vais vous faire prendre des actions chez kleenex, peut être. J'avoue quand j'écris je me laisse porter et des fois je me tire les larmes moi même lol._

 _Petite information ayant son importance : Ikaku signifie menace (voilà le pourquoi de ce prénom)_

* * *

 **6 – Ennemis mais complices**

Au petit matin, je suis déjà réveillée et prête à me rendre au rendez vous avec Tsunade. Habillée en conséquence avec mon attirail anbu, je soupire et ajuste le tout comme pour me rendre à mon jugement, mais lequel ? Ai je vraiment fait quelque chose de mal, tout simplement en acceptant de m'entraîner avec Madara ? Après tout, le village souhaite lui donner une nouvelle chance comme Hashirama sama l'a demandé, alors pourquoi ?

Lorsque j'arrive devant le bureau de notre Hokage, je suis reçue par Shizune qui me sourit gentiment. Elle me fait entrer dans la pièce où je pose un genou à terre en baissant la tête.

\- Hokage sama, vous m'avez faite demandée ?

\- Oui. Relève toi Karai et ôte ton masque à la fin. Pourquoi es tu toujours avec ça sur le visage quand je t'appelle.

\- Parce que cela va avec ma fonction Hokage sama. Mais si vous souhaitez voir mon visage, alors soit.

Je me relève et tourne mon masque sur le côté afin de laisser apparaître mon visage à notre chef à tous, qui n'est autre que ma grande cousine également. Elle pose un regard tendre sur moi et se lève avant de venir m'enlacer comme elle le faisait quand j'étais enfant.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment pour une visite officielle que je t'ai faite venir. J'aurais du le préciser. Je sais à quel point tu es à cheval sur les règles, **dit elle en riant**

\- Un problème dont tu voulais me parler ?

\- Non. Je souhaitais prendre de tes nouvelles et savoir comme se passe la cohabitation.

\- Je ne l'ai pas encore tué si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, **dis je en souriant**

\- J'ai entendu dire que vous vous entraîniez ensemble, c'est vrai ?

Je me referme aussitôt dans ma coquille tout en la fixant intensément. Alors c'est en effet arrivé jusqu'à elle. Elle sourit franchement et s'assied sur son bureau, apparemment satisfaite.

\- Alors ? Est ce la vérité ?

\- Oui. On a du s'affronter il y a quelques jours et...

\- Vous battre ? Pourquoi ? **Demande t'elle en fronçant les sourcils**

\- J'aurais du faire un rapport je sais... en fait, il était parti et j'ai du le ramener... non sans combattre un minimum. J'ai du utilisé la technique...

\- Oui tu aurais du immédiatement en parler Karai ! **Me réprimande t'elle**

\- Bref, après qu'il soit rentré il m'a dit qu'il allait m'aider à renforcer ma technique afin que je sois à l'avenir une adversaire digne de son intérêt comme l'était le Shodai

Elle me regarde, soulève un sourcil avant d'éclater d'un rire franc. Quant à moi c'est un regard pas très sympathique que je lui rends. Elle se moque délibérément de moi et je déteste ça.

\- Donc vous arrivez à vous entendre si je comprends bien ?

\- On se supporte je dirais. Il est dur mais j'avoue que j'apprends beaucoup. Étant donné que Yamato est chargé de la surveillance d'Orochimaru... même si il n'a pas accès à ses pupilles ou son chakra, il est certainement le mieux placé pour m'aider

\- Qui aurait cru que tu parlerais de Madara Uchiha ainsi ?

\- Ce n'est pas pour autant que je trahi Konoha !

\- Qui a dit cela ? Je t'ai ordonné de t'occuper de lui, cela ne fait pas de toi une traîtresse.

Je soupire soulagée de savoir qu'elle ne pense pas que je tourne le dos à mon village, que je ne fais qu'exécuter les ordres. Je souris timidement et tourne légèrement le visage vers les portraits des anciens Hokage, me demandant ce que eux penseraient de tout ceci.

\- Puis je disposer Hokage sama ? Son Altesse Uchiha attend et vu sa patience, je n'ai pas envie qu'il fasse des siennes. Je m'en voudrais de devoir lui botter son cul royal, **dis je en souriant**

\- Vas y Karai. **Dit elle en riant.** Aussi, n'hésite pas à me reporter même la plus petite chose. Et que dirais tu d'une soirée entre filles prochainement ?

\- D'accord.

Je salue Tsunade avant de remettre mon masque d'Anbu sur mon visage et me précipiter jusque chez moi, soulagée que cet entretien se soit si bien passé au final. Je suis rassurée que l'Hokage ne voit pas mes entraînements comme une trahison. Une fois arrivée dans mon appartement, j'ôte mon masque et commence à retirer mon équipement. Je sursaute en entendant frapper à ma porte, l'ouvre et souris étonnée de trouver le Uchiha qui attend patiemment que je l'invite à entrer.

\- Prête ?

\- Tu es pressé ? Moi non. Je rentre à peine du bureau de Tsunade donc laisse moi cinq minute

\- Que te voulait elle ?

\- Savoir si je t'avais étripé ou pas, **réponds je en souriant.**

\- Ou le contraire.

\- Si c'était le contraire, elle t'aurait appelé toi... BAKA

\- Petite insolente

\- Plains toi à qui de droit que je te maltraite si tu veux.

\- Tss

L'ambiance est redevenue normale malgré ce qu'il sait de moi et de mon passé. Nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement que de nous chamailler, histoire d'agacer l'autre et d'avoir le dernier mot. Je le regarde en coin et souris en voyant son air renfrogné, signe qu'il est irrité. J'adore ce jeu sauf quand c'est moi qui finis par bouder parce qu'il a réussi à me faire enrager. Je prends une pomme dans la corbeille de fruit avant de la lui lancer, sachant qu'il la rattrapera aisément. Par contre je profite pour me précipiter dehors et prendre de l'avance.

\- Si tu arrives en dernier vieux bougon, tu payes le repas

\- Morveuse, reviens ici

Je n'attends pas et me précipite vers le terrain d'entraînement que nous utilisons depuis quelques jours, l'entendant jurer dans mon dos à mesure qu'il me rattrape. Même si il n'a pas accès au ninjutsu il n'est pas facile à semer ce vieux débris. J'arrive finalement la première mais de peu. Je pose mes mains sur mes hanches et éclate de rire en le fixant alors qu'il me fusille du regard.

\- J'ai cru comprendre en écoutant parler Naruto, que les Uchiha n'aiment pas perdre. J'ai confirmation du fait

\- Je paierais le repas si tu arrives à me battre, sale gosse

\- Non... tu me le dois déjà le repas, tu as perdu, jiisan

Il croise les bras sur son torse, me faisant rire de plus belle, pendant que MONSIEUR boude. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux, il fait la tête comme un gosse à qui on vient de dire non. Je soupire en secouant la tête et finis par l'attaquer sans attendre. Après tout, c'est pour cela que nous sommes ici, pas pour se chamailler même si j'y prends goût finalement.

Il arrête mon pied avant qu'il ne l'atteigne en plein ventre et me repousse sèchement avant de tenter à son tour de me frapper. Les coups pleuvent, bien que pour une fois il les retienne, ce qui m'étonne un peu. À bout de souffle, je fais signe d'arrêter pour faire une pause et surtout parce que nous avons la visite d'une vilaine curieuse. Il se tourne et se renfrogne en voyant la personne qui arrive tout sourire pour nous rejoindre.

\- Je viens voir comment ma petite Karai évolue. Alors Madara ?

\- Elle peut mieux faire. Et si j'avais moi aussi accès...

\- Même pas en rêve. Je n'ai pas encore suffisamment confiance en toi pour relâcher un fauve en ville, **le stoppe Tsunade**.

\- Tss. Elle pourra presque rivaliser avec Hashirama lorsque j'en aurais fini avec elle.

\- Cela ne vous dérange pas de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ? **Dis je en faisant un signe de main pour me manifester.**

\- Tais toi gamine, je parle

\- Je vais te faire taire espèce de vieux sénile si tu continues.

\- Eh bien. J'ai de la chance que vous ne vous soyez pas encore entre tués si je comprends bien vu vos échanges physiques et verbales.

Madara comme moi, croisons les bras sur notre poitrine et soupirons en regardant Tsunade qui rigole de bon cœur. Après un moment passé avec nous, elle retourne vaquer à ses occupations d'Hokage pendant que nous décidons de rentrer chez nous.

L'hiver prend place à Konoha et avec celui-ci, la neige. Je sors sur le petit balcon de mon appartement et lève le regard vers le ciel duquel tombe un tas de flocon. Je souris lorsqu'un finit sa course sur mon nez. J'aime la neige, j'ai toujours eu une affection particulière pour cette période hivernale. Les gens préparent les festivités qui vont avec la fin de l'année. Mais contrairement à toutes les années auparavant, je sens mon cœur se serrer à cette idée. Ils ne seront pas là, ils ne seront plus jamais là. Je soupire en sentant sa présence, n'ayant pas du tout envie de le voir ou de me chamailler aujourd'hui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux jiisan ?

\- Je te dois toujours un repas. On y va ?

\- Tu me le dois depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, ça peut attendre.

\- Bouge toi. Profite, je suis d'humeur généreuse.

Je tourne la tête vers lui et soulève un sourcil avant de soupirer. Il a quelque peu changé depuis son arrivée au village. Il fait même quelques efforts je dirais, mais les villageois ont encore du mal à lui faire confiance. Il n'a toujours pas accès à ses compétences, ce qui veut tout dire. Tsunade a promit d'y penser à la fin de l'hiver si tout continue à se passer comme maintenant. Mais est ce que cela veut dire qu'il ne tournera pas sa veste à l'instant même où on lui aura tout redonné ?

\- D'accord. Mais je te préviens, tu as intérêt à pas faire ton radin.

\- Dépêche toi, sinon je pars sans toi.

\- Rahhhh mais c'est pas vrai, tu peux pas arrêter de me presser tout le temps ?

Il n'écoute déjà plus et a commencé à partir, me forçant à lui courir après. Je le rattrape assez facilement et lui mets un coup sur l'épaule en râlant, ce qui fait frissonner certaines personnes sur notre passage. Ils doivent sûrement se poser la question de mon état psychologique à frapper Madara Uchiha ainsi mais ça m'est égal à vrai dire. Je sais de toutes manières que des rumeurs circulent sur nous et sur la relation que nous entretenons. Au début, j'ai tenté de faire taire les gens mais plus je me défendais, plus cela prenait d'ampleur. J'ai donc renoncé à faire entendre raisons aux colporteurs.

Après un bon repas chez Ichiraku, nous reprenons le chemin de nos appartements tranquillement. Je frotte mon ventre qui est sur le point d'exploser et souris. Nous avons croisés Naruto et d'autres ninjas que nous connaissons et avons fini par manger en groupe. J'adore voir la tête de Madara quand il commence à y avoir un peu trop de monde qui gravite autour de lui. Il regarde le Mont Hokage pensif, s'arrêtant un instant dans sa marche. Je profite de ce moment pour prendre de la neige dans mes mains et lui envoyer une boule de neige en pleine tête. J'éclate de rire lorsqu'il tourne son visage vers moi, visiblement contrarié.

\- Déride toi vieil ours grognon ! Je sais que tu es assez âgé pour finir momifié mais bon... un petit sourire ne tue pas tu sais ?

\- Cours gamine... et vite

J'éclate de rire et me mets à courir, surprise de sa réaction mais je ne vais pas tenter le diable en restant sur place. Je vérifie où il se trouve et pousse un cri lorsque je m'aperçois qu'il est déjà tout proche, avant de rire de plus belle. Je finis par tenter un coup de bluff afin de pouvoir me cacher. Je m'arrête avant de repartir dans un autre sens aussitôt, ce qui me laisse quelques secondes de plus d'avance le temps qu'il réagisse. Il est vraiment rapide et ça fait un bon entraînement aussi après tout. Une fois arrivée dans un des parcs de la ville, je m'arrête pour prendre le temps de respirer. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que je finis la tête la première dans la neige et j'ai beau me débattre, il met tout son poids sur moi.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais... jouer, c'est bien ça ? **Dit il en riant, chose complètement inédite**

\- Relâche moi vieux débris, tu m'écrases à t'asseoir sur mon dos.

Après avoir prit le temps de bien me barbouiller de neige, il finit par me relâcher et me laisse me relever. Je le fusille du regard et finis par éclater de rire en voyant son air triomphant. J'ai pu oublier un moment le vide que je pouvais ressentir avant notre sortie et ça me fait beaucoup de bien.

Lorsque nous arrivons à notre immeuble, je suis étonnée d'y trouver Tsunade qui nous attend, l'air grave. Je ressens un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale et jette un regard à Madara qui lui fronce les sourcils.

\- Karai. Il faut que je te parle

\- D'accord. Rentrons. Merci pour le repas et la course jiisan

Un simple signe de tête pour me répondre avant qu'il ne rentre chez lui sans omettre de jeter un dernier regard vers l'Hokage et moi. Je laisse entrer ma cousine et lui demande cinq minutes pour me changer car la neige à trempé mes vêtements. Une fois de retour je m'assieds face à elle et la fixe.

\- Tsu ? Que se passe t'il ? Tu es flippante à garder cet air grave tu sais

\- Désolée. Comme tu sais, après la guerre, des ninjas ont été envoyés au front pour recenser les morts et aussi les enterrer correctement.

\- Oui. Tsunade, dis moi, tu m'angoisses sérieusement.

\- On a retrouvé Ikaku...il est vivant. Il a survécu miraculeusement et a été soigné dans un tout petit village avant d'être ramené ici. Il est à l'hôpital actuellement. Il est mal en point mais va s'en sortir.

Le sang a quitté mon visage en entendant la nouvelle. Non que je souhaitais sa mort mais le savoir en vie alors que mes parents eux sont morts... Je serre mes poings et baisse la tête en repensant à la dernière conversation que j'avais eu avec lui, celle où je lui ai annoncé que tout était fini. Je me souviens encore de sa rage et de ses poings tapant là où il le pouvait, tout en évitant le visage bien entendu pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

\- Tu sais très bien que j'ai rompu avec lui Tsunade. Pourquoi être venue m'informer ?

\- Pour que tu sois préparée lorsqu'il sortira de l'hôpital. Je suppose qu'il te rendra visite.

Toute la chaleur s'évanouit en moi, laissant place à la froide morsure de la peur. Une visite ? Le revoir ? Je préférerais affronter le diable en personne. Je remercie ma cousine d'un sourire triste et la raccompagne à la porte. Une fois celle ci refermée, je me laisse glisser le long alors que mes larmes roulent sur mes joues.

\- Karai ?

Je sursaute, surprise qu'on m'interpelle alors que je me croyais seule. Je lève mon regard vers mon voisin qui s'est permis d'entrer par la fenêtre de l'appartement et soupire avant de refermer mes bras autour de mes genoux que j'ai ramenés contre moi.

\- Il est vivant... il a survécu à la guerre... il va revenir...

\- Qui ?

\- Ikaku. Il est à l'hôpital.

Je me sens soulevée de terre et déposée sur le canapé sans que j'ai le temps de répliquer mais en aurais je eu la force ? Non pas à cet instant.

\- Merci de m'avoir aidée à devenir plus forte jiisan. Si il revient, je le tuerais cette fois. Je préfère le voir mort plutôt que ça recommence

\- Tu n'auras pas besoin de le tuer, rassure toi petite fille.

\- Je ne suis pas une petite fille.

\- Je ne suis pas un vieillard.

\- Mouais... si on en croit ton certificat de naissance, tu n'es plus vieux, t'es décrépi

\- Au moins tu as gardé ta langue acérée, je suis rassuré.

Je finis par lui sourire, contente qu'il soit là car encore une fois, je peux me changer les idées, même si c'est en me chamaillant avec lui. Il tapote gentiment ma tête et se lève avant de repartir vers son appartement. Moi qui n'ai jamais rien dis à personne pour Ikaku, comment vais je me sortir du pétrin qui m'attend car le connaissant... il va revenir à la charge.

La semaine qui suit la nouvelle est quelque peu difficile pour moi. Je ne suis pas concentrée, que ce soit en mission ou lors des entraînements, ce qui rend Madara quelque peu grognon. Je le fixe, le regard vide et lève les yeux au ciel alors qu'il râle pour la troisième fois durant l'entraînement.

\- On rentre ! Tu m'agaces, tu fais n'importe quoi.

\- Je t'emmerde Madara. Tu sais quoi ? Va te plaindre à Tsunade pour avoir une nouvelle nounou. Tu me fatigues.

\- Je vais plutôt aller lui dire ce qui te ronges.

\- Tu n'as aucun droit de faire ça ! Je te l'interdis !

\- Alors reprends toi sinon je peux t'assurer que tes menaces n'y changeront rien.

Nous rentrons en silence, chacun campant sur sa position et boudant l'autre. Je claque la porte de mon appartement et me laisse tomber sur mon canapé en soupirant. Je grogne quand j'entends frapper à la porte, râlant déjà contre mon voisin qui revient à la charge, prête à l'envoyer sur les roses. Je me lève, ouvre la porte d'un geste brusque et m'arrête net en voyant la personne qui me fait face, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Bonjour Karai. Tu m'as manqué

\- Bonjour Ikaku. Que fais tu ici ?

\- Quelle façon de m'accueillir alors que je suis venu ici aussitôt que j'ai quitté l'hôpital !

\- J'ai été claire avant que nous partions pour le front.

\- Est ce que je peux entrer cinq minutes pour parler ?

\- Non.

Je vois déjà son regard s'assombrir par la colère qui le ronge devant mon refus. Il tente de sourire gentiment mais cela sonne faux. Je recule d'un pas lorsqu'il finit par avancer. Je tente de rester forte mais je sens la peur m'étreindre lentement.

\- Allons Karai. Cinq minutes ? Après tout, nous avons été fiancés, je ne suis pas un étranger

\- Non.

\- Tu es dure ! J'ai frôlé la mort !

\- De quoi veux tu me parler ? Moi je n'ai rien à te dire.

Il fait un nouveau pas vers moi. Mon cœur se met à tambouriner dans ma poitrine. Je sursaute quand la porte d'à côté s'ouvre, laissant passer un grand gaillard à la chevelure longue et en épi. Je jette un regard rapide à Madara avant de reporter mon attention sur Ikaku qui ne s'attendait pas à avoir un invité imprévu apparemment.

\- Un souci Karai ?

\- Non ça va, merci. Ikaku allait s'en aller justement.

Un simple signe de tête vers moi puis un regard froid vers mon ex fiancé, qui finit par faire deux pas en arrière. Si je pouvais j'irais me réfugier derrière mon voisin pour être certaine que mon visiteur ne puisse pas m'approcher mais je reste figée à ma place.

\- Bon eh bien... bonne fin de journée Karai. J'ai été content de te revoir.

Je ne réponds pas. Il est content de me revoir, pas moi, bien au contraire. J'aurais tant voulu qu'il m'oublie, qu'il soit carrément amnésique. Il s'éclipse rapidement me laissant seule avec Madara. Je ferme les yeux et déglutis avant de regarder mes mains qui tremblent. Je relève mon regard vers mon « sauveur » du jour et tente de sourire mais n'y arrive pas.

\- Merci d'être intervenu

\- J'ai entendu du bruit mais n'étais pas certain de ce qui se passait. Mais comme ça s'éternisait, je suis sorti voir.

\- Espérons qu'il ne revienne pas.

\- Que voulait il ? **Me demande il**

\- Entrer chez moi. Mais je n'ai aucune confiance en lui.

Il me regarde et s'approche pour vérifier que je n'ai rien. Je souris et le repousse gentiment avant de l'accuser de me tripoter, juste histoire de le faire râler. Cela me rassure quant à la situation. Lui qui râle pendant que je le titille, c'est la normalité, mon quotidien depuis la fin de la guerre maintenant. Je rentre chez moi et soupire soulagée de me savoir seule et surtout qu'Ikaku soit reparti. Je m'installe sur mon canapé, réfléchissant déjà à déménager pour m'assurer que je n'aurais plus de visites indésirables à l'avenir. Je sursaute en sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule et fais littéralement un bond pour m'éloigner.

\- Je vois que les autres avaient raison. Tu as pactisé avec le diable en personne ? Et il te baise aussi ? **Dit une voix menaçante**

\- Ikaku ? Que fais tu chez moi ? Je te croyais parti ! Va t'en

\- Tu es à moi Karai ! Je ne renoncerais pas à toi aussi facilement

Plus je recule, plus il s'approche. Je suis devenue plus forte mais à cet instant, son regard et ses gestes me glacent le sang. Je secoue la tête et déglutis lorsque finalement sa main se pose sur mon poignet.

\- Lâche là tout de suite, **tonne une voix derrière lui**

\- Dégage d'ici démon. Elle est à moi

\- Elle t'a dit de partir. Ne me force pas à te faire sortir de cet appartement

\- Elle préfère que je reste, n'est ce pas Karai ? **Dit Ikaku d'une voix dure alors que sa main se resserre sur mon poignet**

\- Je suis peut être un démon mais je n'ai jamais levé la main sur une femme en dehors d'un champ de bataille. Va t'en !

Je grimace de douleur quand mon ex fiancé force sur mon poignet, les larmes me montant aux yeux. Ikaku semble surpris par la réplique de Madara et se tourne vers moi le regard furieux. Je comprends à cet instant que je le paierais si jamais je me retrouve seule avec lui. Pourtant je sais au fond de moi que Madara ne le laissera pas rester.

La patience et le vieux ? Ça fait deux, voir plus. Je vois Ikaku attrapé par le col et Madara approcher son visage du sien. La poigne de mon agresseur se relâche me laissant m'échapper et me mettre derrière mon sauveur.

\- Ne remets jamais les pieds ici. Ne t'avise pas d'approcher Karai ou de la menacer... Sinon... je te tue

\- Tu n'as plus tes pouvoirs démon.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je te tuerais à mains nues. Maintenant dégage

Madara jette l'intrus par terre et ouvre la porte. Ikaku se sauve en courant tout en promettant de se venger. Je m'agrippe au pull du vieux, encore tremblante.

\- Tu n'aurais pas du le menacer Madara. Il est bien placé au sein de l'Anbu. Il va te faire des ennuis

\- Je m'en fous.

\- Il reviendra je le connais. Je vais déménager.

\- Si il revient, je le tue.

\- Tu finiras en prison vieux débile. Pourquoi ?

\- On ne frappe pas une femme.

Je peux voir dans son regard qu'il est déterminé mais je ne veux pas qu'il finisse en prison pour meurtre à cause d'Ikaku. Il est peut être temps pour moi d'informer Tsunade pour qu'elle trouve une solution à ce problème. Je m'en veux d'avoir été encore une fois faible face à mon tortionnaire alors que je m'étais promis de ne plus l'être.

\- Va te reposer, je vais veiller au cas où il aurait la folie de vouloir tenter sa chance et revenir

Je pourrais croire à le regarder qu'il n'attend que cela au final, que Ikaku revienne. Il reste un guerrier dans l'âme, un combattant, après tout. Je m'installe sur le canapé et me recroqueville, ne le lâchant pas du regard. Je finis par m'endormir épuisée d'avoir tenté de rester éveillée pour le surveiller.

* * *

 _Ikaku de retour, Madara protecteur  
Ikaku va t'il tenter sa chance malgré la menace de Madara? Madara tiendra t'il sa promesse ?  
_

 _à bientôt_


	8. 7 - Mise au point

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _Répondons d'abord aux reviews précédentes_

 _Ma sensei : Oui on va avoir droit à quelques complications avec le retour d'Ikaku mais pas que. Après on verra ce que Madara fera à ce moment là._

 _FuryFury : pour l'abonnement Kleenex je sais pas encore, va falloir se renseigner savoir si d'autres en auront besoin aussi ou pas. Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire, même court_

 _Always : Oui Madara protège Karai d'une certaine façon. ils ont beau avoir du mal à cohabiter il ne conçoit pas qu'on puisse frapper une femme (en dehors d'un champ de bataille lol parce qu'il se fait pas prier pour moitié tuer Tsunade durant la guerre lol)_

 _Je vous laisse lire la suite_

* * *

 **7 – Mise au point**

Je me réveille en sursaut le lendemain matin, paniquée à l'idée de me retrouver une nouvelle fois en présence d'Ikaku mais je suis seule. Je souris en trouvant un plaid étalé sur moi. Comme quoi, il a beau être méprisé, craint par beaucoup, il a quelque part au fond de sa grande carcasse, un cœur. J'entends du bruit dans la cuisine, me lève pour aller voir ce qui se passe et trouve le vieil hérisson en train de verser du thé dans deux tasses.

\- Bonjour yamaarashi (porc-épic)

\- Bonjour ibara (épine). Reposée ?

Je souris à sa réplique et acquiesce avant de le remercier pour la veille. Je bois le thé qu'il a préparé et soupire en regardant au dehors. Je vais devoir déménager, mais surtout trouver un moyen de me débarrasser de mon ex fiancé qui ne semble pas comprendre que je ne souhaite plus jamais le revoir.

Je n'ai jamais souhaité la mort de personne mais lorsque j'ai appris qu'il était décédé au combat, je n'avais pas pu empêché cette vague de soulagement m'étreindre. Malheureusement, il est de retour et le connaissant il ne lâchera pas l'affaire même si Madara l'a menacé.

\- Je suis désolée que tu sois mêlé à cette histoire jiisan.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti cette adrénaline en tenant quelqu'un entre mes mains, **dit il un sourire flippant sur les lèvres**

\- Oui bah tu n'es pas censé avoir ce genre de pensées , enfin plus maintenant

Il hausse les épaules à ma remarque avant de finir sa tasse de thé et la déposer dans l'évier. Il est terrifiant parfois mais j'ai finalement appris à lui faire confiance. Il lui arrive d'être grognon, insupportable, agaçant au point de vouloir l'étrangler mais je vois bien qu'il fait des efforts depuis quelques temps, aussi bien avec moi qu'avec les villageois. Il est clair qu'il ne sera JAMAIS un ninja comme les autres car il s'emporte un peu trop facilement des fois mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il ne s'est pas améliorer.

Je sursaute malgré moi en entendant frapper à la porte et soupire devant mon attitude encore apeurée. Un simple regard vers le grand méchant loup qui me fait un signe de tête et mon rythme cardiaque se calme aussitôt. J'ouvre la porte et suis étonnée d'y trouver un anbu.

\- Hokage sama vous demande dans son bureau. Toi et Madara sama.

\- Très bien. Nous nous mettons en route.

\- Je l'informe immédiatement de votre arrivée.

Je referme la porte et me tourne vers mon voisin avant de soupirer de manière exagérée. Je le fixe un instant avant qu'il ne finisse par grogner en retour.

\- Quoi ? **Me demande t'il**

\- Je parie que mon « adorable » ex fiancé a été faire un rapport sur toi et tes menaces.

\- Et ? Je ne vais pas m'excuser.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je dis. Mais il va falloir nous expliquer j'ai l'impression

\- Et tu ne veux toujours pas parler de ce qu'il t'a fait

\- Non. Donc tu me laisses parler et tu n'interviens que si on te pose une question direct jiisan

\- Tss...

\- S'il te plaît Madara

Je le regarde et attends gentiment qu'il acquiesce à ma requête, sachant qu'utiliser son prénom me fera gagner des points. Je soupire soulagée qu'il accepte de faire ce que je lui demande car je sais que cela lui coûte mais je n'ai pas encore le courage d'avouer ce que j'ai subi.

Nous arrivons au bureau de l'Hokage où nous sommes reçus immédiatement par une Tsunade qui ne semble pas de bonne humeur. Elle nous dévisage tout les deux avant de fixer son regard sur Madara.

\- Et dire qu'il n'y a pas longtemps tu parlais de récupérer tes pouvoirs... Folie de croire que cela va arriver bientôt Madara.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il réplique mais comme demandé, il reste silencieux malgré l'irritation visible sur son visage. Tsunade n'étant pas quelqu'un de patient non plus, je décide de me mêler à la conversation, histoire de détourner l'attention.

\- Ikaku a pénétré chez moi alors que je lui avais clairement dis qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue. Il m'a fait peur. J'ai haussé le ton pour qu'il s'en aille. Madara a cru qu'on m'agressait chez moi et il est intervenu.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait la version que Ikaku a donné ce matin en venant porter plainte. Il a dit que Madara savait pertinemment qui il était.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais comme je venais de le renvoyer alors qu'il ne le voulait pas. Je pense que Madara a cru à une agression. N'est ce pas ? **Dis je en me tournant vers le concerné pour obtenir confirmation de mes dires**

\- Oui. Il est entré chez elle par la fenêtre alors qu'elle venait de lui dire de s'en aller.

Tsunade semble réfléchir à ce qui vient de se dire et marmonne avant de soupirer. Elle finit par croiser les bras sous sa poitrine opulente tout en fixant mon voisin.

\- J'apprécie que tu te sois assez inquiété pour Karai pour t'être déplacé. POUR AUTANT, **insiste t'elle,** il était inutile de le menacer de le tuer. Tu donnes le bâton pour te faire battre Madara.

\- Je ne suis pas un gentil mouton de Konoha, Hokage sama , **répond il ironique à l'utilisation du titre de Tsunade**

\- En effet, tu serais plutôt un loup dans une bergerie. Il n'empêche qu'ici tu te dois de respecter les lois. Est ce clair ?

\- Hn

Je pense qu'il est inutile de chercher à obtenir gain de cause avec cet entêté et Tsunade semble le penser aussi. On va dire qu'elle a fait une mise au point obligatoire même si elle ne semble pas convaincue de la portée de celle-ci. Elle montre la porte du doigt, signe que nous sommes congédiés, sans un mot de plus. Une fois sortis, je laisse échapper un soupir soulagée avant de me tourner vers le Uchiha qui est fortement contrarié d'après sa posture.

\- Entraînement ? Tu pourras te défouler comme ça, papy !

\- Non. Je rentre

Je suis étonnée qu'il refuse et encore plus qu'il me laisse carrément sur place. Je me rends compte que j'en demande sûrement beaucoup en lui faisant taire mon secret. De plus, il a du se retenir de répliquer face à Tsunade, comme un gamin à qui on fait la leçon alors qu'il n'est pas totalement en tort. Je ne peux néanmoins réprimer un sourire en imaginant Madara tel un gamin que l'on gronde.

Avant de rentrer, je passe prendre des dangos au petit salon de thé proche des appartements. Je vais tenter de faire la paix avec le grand méchant loup bougon qui vit à côté de chez moi. Je m'arrête un instant sur la route, ayant la mauvaise impression d'être suivie. Je secoue la tête et me force à penser à autre chose. Si je commence à vivre dans la peur comme ça, je vais finir par devenir folle. Dans quelques jours, un petit festival prendra place au centre du village, peut être devrais je inviter le vieil ours pour me faire pardonner. Je frappe à sa porte et souris timidement lorsqu'il m'ouvre la porte le regard sévère.

\- J'ai apporté des dangos. On partage jiisan ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Du thé pour aller avec ? **Dis je en tentant un air plaisantin**

\- Hn

\- Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu fais... même si tu me détestes, c'est gentil

\- Je ne garantie pas que si ça se reproduit je serais aussi docile, Karai.

\- Je comprends.

Je me sens assez mal à l'aise, même si Uchiha Madara et les Senju ne sont pas vraiment sur la même longueur d'ondes, et ce depuis bien avant ma naissance, il fait preuve de beaucoup de retenue avec moi. Je m'installe à table une fois le thé prêt et le laisse piocher dans les dangos, l'air de rien.

\- Dans quelques jours il y a un festival au centre de Konoha. On pourrait y aller ensemble, t'en penses quoi vieux débris ? **Dis je en souriant malgré la petite insulte**

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Pour s'amuser vieux grincheux. Pourquoi on va dans un festival d'après toi ?

\- Vas y avec tes amis.

\- Tête de Uchiha ! Quel entêté ma parole. Je te demande à toi

\- Si je dis oui, tu te tais ? **Demande t'il**

\- Tss

Il semble satisfait de ma réaction et finit par acquiescer, ce qui m'énerve encore plus. Je rentre chez moi, contente malgré tout qu'il ait accepté d'aller à ce festival. Il est important qu'il se mêle un peu plus aux villageois pour qu'ils se mettent en tête qu'il n'est pas, ou plus, un danger pour eux. Bien qu'avec lui, au final, on est sur de rien.

Quelques jours ont passé, j'ai toujours cette mauvaise impression d'être épiée lorsque je suis seule mais finis par me dire que je suis juste un peu paranoïaque au final. Je finis de me préparer et enfile un joli kimono pour aller au festival. Je sais que monsieur ronchon ne tardera pas à arriver donc après un dernier coup d'œil au miroir, je me dirige vers la porte. J'espère qu'il aura fait un effort également pour sortir, plutôt que son éternelle tenue de combat qu'il ne quitte presque jamais. J'ouvre la porte et reste interdite en voyant mon voisin prêt à frapper à la porte. Il est vêtu d'un kimono élégant, même si je sens bien qu'il n'est pas à l'aise.

\- Quelle allure jiisan !

\- Si c'est pour te foutre de moi, je rentre.

\- Ah non ! Je ne me moque pas. Tu es très beau comme ça. **Dis je en rougissant en me rendant compte de mes paroles**

\- Tu es ravissante Senju. Allons y, **dit il en me tournant le dos pour se mettre en route**

\- Merci Uchiha

Le festival est magnifique, les rues décorées et bondées de villageois tout sourire. Je traîne monsieur grognon à travers les échoppes malgré ses réticences. Nous croisons Naruto et tout le reste de ses amis qui eux aussi sont venus pour s'amuser au festival. Je ris en montrant les jeunes gens à mon voisin qui se contente de soupirer et hausser les épaules. Je finis par abandonner l'idée de le voir sourire un minimum et nous fais arrêter dans un bar. Peut être qu'un peu de saké le déridera... en tout cas, pour ma part cela me fera beaucoup de bien.

La soirée s'arrose de saké, me rendant de plus en plus joyeuse au grand dam de Madara qui tente de me calmer pour éviter que nous nous fassions remarqué. Je peux voir que son regard est un peu embrumé par l'alcool, là où je suis complètement ivre. Nous rentrons tranquillement chez nous, moi chantonnant joyeusement pendant que Monsieur rabat-joie me gronde pour que je me taise. Il m'escorte jusque mon appartement. Je glousse et m'appuie contre le plan de travail de la cuisine en le fixant.

\- Même quand tu as bu, t'es pas drôle vieillard

\- Arrête de me traiter de vieux.

\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Vieux machin, **dis je en riant de plus belle**

Aucune réponse de sa part. Je soupire et me détourne de lui, le trouvant vraiment pénible à faire tout le temps la tête alors qu'il pourrait sourire... au moins un peu. Je pousse un cri de surprise en me sentant bousculée et plaquée sur le plan de travail. Je me débats avant de sentir son souffle chaud contre mon oreille. Qu'est ce qui lui prend bordel ? C'est pas un endroit pour s'entraîner à se battre et puis je suis ivre, mes réflexes sont limités.

\- Et si je te prouvais que je ne suis pas si vieux... Karai ? Hein ? **Murmure t'il contre mon cou avant d'y déposer un baiser**

J'écarquille les yeux un instant tout en me convaincant qu'il ne pense pas du tout à ça. Je remue un peu pour tenter de lui faire lâcher prise mais rien à faire, il est plus grand, plus fort que moi. Je sens mon kimono se relever et pourtant, je ne crie pas. Ses lèvres picorent ma peau, me faisant frisonner là où je devrais lui mettre un coup de tête et lui faire avaler ses dents. Je sens ses mains caresser mes cuisses puis remonter jusque ma culotte avant que ses doigts n'effleurent ma féminité, m'arrachant un gémissement qui n'aurait pas du sortir de ma gorge.

J'ai cessé de me débattre lorsque ses doigts ont glissé sous mon sous vêtement pour y trouver mes lèvres intimes et mon bouton d'amour qu'il cajole lentement avant de le délaisser. Je ne tarde pas à sentir ma culotte glisser le long de mes jambes puis j'entends du bruit de tissu que l'on froisse avant que quelque chose écarte lentement mes chairs pour se loger en moi. Je gémis en le sentant se glisser au plus profond de mon antre avant qu'il ne commence à se mouvoir. Est ce que j'accepte réellement ce qui se passe ? Même si je préférerais me couper la langue plutôt que de l'avouer, j'aime ce qu'il fait, j'en ai envie.

Sa poigne se fait plus douce, une de ses mains glisse sur ma hanche et me caresse avec délicatesse. Je ferme les yeux tout en gémissant de plaisir sous ses assauts. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'on en arriverait là, mais l'alcool a du nous rendre fou. Sa deuxième main se pose sur ma poitrine et la flatte par dessus le tissu du kimono qui est à moitié défait. Il me prouve bien, à cet instant, qu'il a beau être vieux sur le papier, il est encore un homme dans tout les sens du terme.

Ses va et viens se font plus sauvages mais pas brutaux, m'arrachant des cris de plaisir, à tel point que je geins son prénom en sentant le plaisir augmenter et m'amener au bord de l'extase. Je tente bien de retourner la situation, reprendre les rênes avant de succomber au plaisir mais il ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion, agrippant ma chevelure pour me maintenir en place sans pour autant me blesser. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que je bascule et me laisse envahir par la jouissance, mon antre se resserrant autour de son sexe profondément enfoui en moi.

Je le sens se retirer de moi sans attendre et l'entends grogner de plaisir. Je ferme les yeux pour tenter de reprendre mes esprits, ma respiration, cherchant à comprendre ce qui vient de se passer. J'entends l'eau de l'évier couler alors que je me relève et réajuste mon kimono. Je me tourne vers lui et le trouve également rhabillé, même si je n'ose croiser son regard. Il s'approche, je recule jusqu'à me retrouver coincée par le plan de travail sur lequel nous venons tout deux de... Sa main glisse sous mon menton pour me forcer à lever le regard vers lui. Il sourit en coin avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes en un baiser chaste.

\- Bonne nuit Senju, **dit il avant de quitter mon appartement.**

Quel salaud ! Il me force à avoir cette relation sexuelle, me fait prendre un pied d'enfer au final et se casse comme ça. Il aurait pu au moins attendre de savoir si, par hasard, je n'aurais pas souhaité un peu plus. Je secoue la tête et me claquerais presque, rien que d'avoir pensé que j'aurais pu vouloir qu'il reste. Je me dépêche d'aller prendre une douche pour me calmer et me rends compte que j'ai dessaoulé en très peu de temps. Ma seule question pour le moment est : comment va t'on pouvoir continuer à se comporter normalement après cette soirée ? Je finis par m'endormir épuisée par tant d'émotions.

Le réveil le lendemain matin est étrange. Je n'ai pas vraiment la gueule de bois même si j'ai bu plus que de raison. Je repense à ce qui s'est passé la veille en revenant du festival et soupire. Pourquoi a t'il fallu que ça dégénère ainsi ? La relation entre nous est déjà assez complexe en soi et rajouter ceci n'était pas nécessaire. Je finis par aller me doucher et me préparer tout en prenant la décision de ne pas y repenser ni en parler. Après tout c'est la meilleure chose à faire, feindre que cela n'a jamais eu lieu.

Lorsque j'entre dans la cuisine, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir en posant mes yeux sur le plan de travail. Il faut vraiment que je déménage, c'est essentiel car entre le retour de Ikaku et les souvenirs concernant la cuisine, rester ici est inenvisageable. Je me sers un thé et retourne dans le salon pour le boire au calme. Je sursaute en entendant frapper à la porte, soupire avant de me lever pour aller l'ouvrir.

\- Bonjour Senju

\- Uchiha... **réponds tout en prenant soin d'éviter son regard.**

Il entre chez moi comme chez lui et s'installe sur le canapé avant de me demander si je suis prête pour un petit entraînement. Je grommelle un oui à peine audible, histoire de donner le change.

\- Un problème Senju ?

\- Tu te fous de moi ? **Dis je en serrant les dents.** Hier soir... tu m'as... forcée

\- Je ne me souviens pas que tu te sois débattue ou que tu aies clairement dit non, Karai. Par contre, je t'ai entendu gémir mon nom

\- Va te faire foutre Uchiha

Il ricane et se lève avant de s'approcher de moi. Je lève un regard furieux vers lui et le pointe du doigt pour le maintenir à distance.

\- Ne m'approche pas ! Et puis n'y pense pas, n'en parle pas... ne recommence jamais

\- Ne me traite plus de vieux et on devrait s'entendre.

\- Tu as eu besoin de prouver à qui au final que tu n'étais pas impuissant ? Toi ou moi ?

\- Attention Karai ! Ne dépasse pas la limite ! Personnellement, ça ne m'a pas déplu donc je peux tout à fait recommencer

Je mords mes lèvres furieuse et prends ma poche d'arme rageusement avant de me diriger vers la porte. Je ne l'attends pas et ne m'arrête qu'une fois arrivée au terrain d'entraînement. J'ai un réel besoin de me défouler et surtout j'espère bien le frapper pour lui faire payer ses manières. Je tremble de rage et serre les poings à m'en faire blanchir les phalanges quand il arrive tranquillement à son tour.

\- Tu sembles avoir besoin de te défouler... Senju

\- Tu n'as pas idée. Fais gaffe à tes dents car tu risque de manger de la soupe si jamais je te touche

\- Je t'attends

Je me précipite vers lui, tentant de le frapper de toutes mes forces. Il reste rapide et je le touche à peine. Nous passons un moment à nous battre, enfin surtout moi, jusqu'au moment où il arrête le combat. Je le fixe à bout de souffle, grogne mais son regard fixé sur un bord du terrain me force à me calmer. Je peux voir un anbu plus loin, nous regardant sans bouger. Je frissonne en reconnaissant son masque. Il ne semble pas avoir lâché l'affaire et je n'aime vraiment pas cette idée.

* * *

 _Voilà ! Petite mise au point entre Karai et Madara... assez coquine je vous l'avoue._

 _Ikaku semble décidé à continuer de harceler notre jolie ninja et surtout de mettre Madara dans les problèmes. Que va t'il se passer entre ces trois là?_


	9. 8 - Une mission inattendue

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _NON je ne vous ai pas oublié(e)s et NON je n'ai pas arrêté d'écrire. Juste un gros passage à vide et des projets d'avenir qui se concrétisent et qui me prennent toute ma tête et ma concentration._

 _Voilà un nouveau chapitre des aventures de Madara et Karai, en espérant qu'il vous plaise et qu'il vous aide à patienter la suite de mon autre fic qui est en cours d'écriture._

 _Je remercie de manière générale les reviews du précédent chapitre... Attendez vous à quelques surprises à l'avenir mais je vous laisse découvrir cela tranquillement._

 _Si je n'ai pas l'occasion de poster avant la fin d'année, je vous souhaite à tous et toutes d'excellentes fêtes._

 _Bises_

* * *

 **8 – Une mission inattendue**

Déjà quinze jours que le festival est passé et avec lui une anecdote que j'essaie d'oublier. C'est assez compliqué surtout que ce souvenir est étroitement lié à celui que je suis censé surveiller pour éviter qu'il ne déclenche un nouveau cataclysme. Les journées s'enchaînent et se ressemblent assez, entre les entraînements et les missions, parsemées de nos échanges plus ou moins acides verbalement.

En parlant du loup, je le vois avancer vers le terrain d'entraînement d'un pas tranquille alors que je suis déjà là depuis près d'une heure. Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et le fusille du regard, assez énervée de l'avoir attendu aussi longtemps.

\- Faut il que je demande à l'Hokage un déambulateur pour que tu puisses arriver jusqu'ici ?

\- Tu étais si pressée que ça que je te prouve que tu n'es toujours pas à la hauteur ?

\- Va en enfer maudit Uchiha !

\- Hmm.

J'ai énormément progressé depuis la première fois où il m'a entraînée mais il est aussi vrai que je ne le touche que rarement malgré tout mes efforts et le fait qu'il n'ai toujours pas accès à ses pupilles ou son ninjutsu. Une fois arrivé à ma hauteur, il me regarde d'un air suffisant, sachant à quel point cela m'agace et me fais signe de lancer les hostilités.

Je fais un bond en arrière, lance quelques shurikens qu'il évite aisément avant d'en envoyer à son tour. Je les esquive et bondis vers une branche d'arbre pour le surplomber. Je le fixe un instant pour voir ce qu'il compte faire mais il se contente de me rendre mon regard sans bouger. Je grince des dents et compose des mudras sans même me cacher. Il soulève un sourcil en comprenant ce que je m'apprête à faire mais ne semble pas vouloir bouger, sûrement parce qu'il pense que j'en suis incapable et pourtant...

\- Suiton - Suiryûdan no jutsu ( _Suiton - Dragon aqueux_ )

J'ai beaucoup étudié même en dehors de nos entraînements, et même si je sais que cette technique me demande énormément d'efforts en chakra et aussi en précision, il ne s'y attend pas. Je jubile et sautille sur place quand ma technique, ou plutôt celle de mon arrière grand père fait mouche et le balaie sans prévenir, le trempant de la tête au pied. Je descends de mon perchoir et lui souris, satisfaite de moi.

\- Bah alors ? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé... Uchiha ?

\- Quand as tu appris ça ?

\- Surpris ? Tu ne m'en croyais pas capable avoue

\- Oui je suis étonné car TU ne t'en pensais pas capable au départ.

Ce qui m'étonne le plus ? Qu'il ne cherche pas à me contredire ou à se trouver une excuse pour avoir fini complètement mouillé. Je le fixe un instant et souris de plus belle. Il lève les yeux au ciel et grommelle légèrement avant de me tourner le dos pour repartir vers le village.

\- Tu m'en veux pour la douche improvisée Papy Madara ?

\- Non gamine. Je suis impressionné que tu aies fais autant de progrès et surtout que tu aies pris l'initiative dans mon dos. Bien que... ça se paiera

\- L'entraînement est déjà fini ? On vient de commencer !

\- Je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre... Senju

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en le suivant car si je suis bien sure d'une chose, c'est qu'en effet, il trouvera un moyen de se venger. Nous arrivons aux appartements tranquillement et nous séparons pour rentrer chacun chez soi.

Je suis assez étonnée qu'il pense ne plus rien avoir à m'apprendre même si je suis certaine du contraire. J'avoue qu'au départ je n'étais pas du tout excitée à l'idée qu'il puisse vouloir m'entraîner mais mes progrès sont indéniables grâce à lui.

Je fronce les sourcils en entendant frapper à la porte de mon appartement, me lève de mon canapé et ouvre la porte. Je suis surprise de trouver devant celle-ci notre chère Hokage. Je l'invite à entrer, le sourire aux lèvres, ne cachant rien de ma bonne humeur.

\- Tu sembles particulièrement heureuse Karai. Aurais tu une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer ?

\- Bonjour Tsu ! J'avoue que je suis assez joyeuse car j'ai rabattu le caquet de mon voisin lors de notre entraînement

\- Ah oui ? **Demande t'elle curieuse**

\- Oui ! J'ai enfin réussi à maîtriser une technique Suiton... une de Tobirama sousofu _(arrière grand-père)_

\- Vraiment ? C'est une excellente nouvelle !

J'acquiesce en m'installant près d'elle, mon sourire ne me quittant pas. Puis d'un coup je la fixe et fronce les sourcils. Nous sommes en pleine journée, elle devrait être dans sa « tour » et y travailler alors que fait elle ici ? Je soulève un sourcil avant de la fixer sérieusement.

\- Tsu ? Que fais tu ici réellement?

\- Je viens te rendre visite voyons !

\- Tsu ! Tu sais à quel point je déteste que tu me mentes et que tu me prennes pour une idiote. Que viens tu m'annoncer comme catastrophe ? Bien que je pense qu'il n'existe pas pire que la dernière vacherie que tu m'as faite en me confiant « gracieux »

\- J'ai besoin de vous pour une mission...

\- Et tu ne peux pas m'en parler dans ton bureau ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'en parles qu'à moi ?

\- Non... parce que... c'est compliqué

\- Vu ta tête, je préfère te dire tout de suite... c'est NON. Inutile de vouloir présenter les choses de quelque manière que ce soit

Elle semble contrariée de mon refus sans avoir pu m'expliquer la teneur de la mission mais la connaissant... c'est une mission débile et elle va vouloir me faire les yeux doux au nom de notre lien familial pour que j'accepte. Je la fixe et secoue la tête négativement malgré le sourire qui s'est installé sur mes lèvres.

\- Karai... s'il te plaît. Tu es la seule que je puisse envoyer avec ton coéquipier

\- Mon quoi ? Parce que maintenant on est coéquipier ? Tsu ! C'est NON

\- Je suis là en tant que grande cousine... m'oblige pas à faire valoir mon statut

\- Tu n'oserais pas ? **Dis je outrée**

\- Si... la prime est conséquente et c'est une demande du village de Suna, notre plus proche allié.

\- Et pourquoi n'envoient ils pas leur propre ninja ?

\- Ils seraient reconnus aussitôt.

\- Je te préviens Tsunade... je risque de ne plus t'adresser la parole pendant... le reste de ma vie si tu m'obliges à accepter une mission débile

Elle me ferait limite pitié à me fixer avec un air triste sur le visage, si je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien. Cette mission sent vraiment mauvais, surtout pour qu'elle soit venue me trouver jusque chez moi. Moi qui pensait qu'elle finirait par renoncer, je me trompais puisqu'elle prend une grande inspiration, signe qu'elle va lâcher sa bombe.

\- Le Kazekage a demandé notre assistance. Il y a eu des vols dans une auberge près de Suna... plusieurs, mais le dernier a mal tourné et deux clients ont été assassinés.

\- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi nous devrions remplir cette mission, encore moins moi personnellement

\- C'est une auberge qui s'est spécialisée dans... les lunes de miel

Je me lève d'un bond lorsque finalement la bombe est lâchée. Je la fixe, furieuse et la pointe du doigt avant de me mettre à crier sur elle.

\- TU RÊVES TSUNADE ! JAMAIS TU M'ENTENDS ?

\- Karai !

\- HORS DE QUESTION ! INUTILE D'INSISTER

Elle finit par froncer les sourcils mécontente de la tournure des choses mais ça m'est égal. J'ai vite compris ce qu'elle attend de moi ou plutôt de nous et je refuse catégoriquement. Nous faire passer pour de jeunes mariés en lune de miel pour intercepter les voleurs devenus assassins ? N'importe quoi vraiment.

Elle me fixe assez furieuse de me voir refuser et surtout que j'ose lever le ton sur elle. Elle n'a jamais apprécié ce genre de chose et encore moins depuis qu'elle est Hokage. Elle me fait signe de m'asseoir mais j'en suis incapable, encore abasourdie par sa « mission ».

\- Karai, calme toi, s'il te plaît !

\- IMPOSSIBLE et je le répète... C'EST NON

\- Tu oses parler à l'Hokage de cette manière gamine? Je suis choqué, **me taquine une voix grave que j'aurais voulu ne pas entendre**

\- Madara, ce n'est pas le moment ! En plus tu pénètres chez moi comme ça maintenant ?

\- J'ai entendu crier donc je suis venu voir ce qui se passe, **répond il nonchalamment**

Je croise le regard de Tsunade qui s'est malheureusement illuminé à la vue de mon voisin et je sens que cela va mal finir. Je la fusille du regard, tentant de l'intimider pour qu'elle renonce à cette mission mais surtout à en parler devant LUI.

\- Madara... Pour une fois, je suis contente de te voir débarquer à l'improviste. J'ai offert une mission très importante pour nos relations amicales avec Suna à Karai, mais comme tu l'as entendu... elle refuse

\- Tsunade ! **La supplie – je à moitié**

Mon voisin semble très intéressé parce que ma cousine et Hokage a à dire apparemment, surtout vu mon état nerveux. Je serre les dents, les poings avant de croiser les bras sous ma poitrine pour montrer mon désaccord.

\- Suna nous a demandé de l'aide pour attraper des voleurs devenus assassins lors de leur dernier larcin.

\- Et c'est pour ça qu'elle hurle ainsi ? **Demande Madara, un sourcil soulevé**

\- Non... bien entendu. C'est juste que c'est dans une auberge spécialisée dans les lunes de miels pour jeunes mariés

Le regard de Madara passe de Tsunade à moi avant qu'il n'esquisse un léger sourire en coin. Je n'aime vraiment pas cette attitude. A t'il compris qu'elle veut que nous y allions tout les deux ? Ou bien pire, va t'il oser se proposer de m'accompagner ? Je le fusille du regard et soupire exagérément.

\- Qui est l'heureux futur marié ? Enfin... heureux... vu son caractère et sa langue fourchue, j'hésite à le plaindre

\- Toi, Madara, **se contente de répondre Tsunade**

\- Si c'est une blague, Tsunade... elle n'est pas réellement de bon goût. On ne pourra jamais se faire passer pour de jeunes mariés vu notre entente. Jouer les amoureux ? Très peu pour moi

\- Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord ! **Finis je par dire**

\- Je suis certaine que ça peut fonctionner. Et puis, je ne peux pas envoyer des gamins de la promotion de Naruto le faire.

\- Vas y avec Kakashi Hatake... moi je n'y vais pas et surtout pas avec LUI

Tsunade semble exaspérée mais cela m'est égale, par contre je suis contente que Madara me soutienne quant au fait que nous n'irons pas dans cette maudite auberge ensemble. Tsunade se lève finalement et nous fait face avant de croiser les bras sous sa poitrine, mécontente.

\- Vous partez demain. C'est NON négociable. Si vous n'obéissez pas, attendez vous à des répercussions. Je me doute, Madara, que mes menaces n'ont pas d'effet sur toi mais je m'en fous

Elle quitte mon appartement, toujours aussi furieuse, après avoir balancé l'ordre « officiel » de mission. Je pousse un cri de rage en serrant les poings et les dents avant de me tourner vers le vieux débris.

\- Je n'irais pas ! Je me fiche des prétendues répercussions

\- Penses tu vraiment ce que tu dis, gamine ?

\- Non. Mais on est d'accord que jouer un couple amoureux et jeunes mariés, c'est ridicule

\- Oui. Cependant...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais, de cependant... Madara Uchiha... c'est non !

\- À une époque, on était pas forcément amoureux lorsqu'on était mariés. Il y avait plus des mariages arrangés entre clans, pour préserver les alliances

\- à ton époque préhistorique sûrement, pas la mienne

\- Cela existe encore même si tu prétends le contraire. Nous pourrions jouer là dessus

Je n'y crois pas, il envisage d'accepter désormais. Il est complètement malade. A t'il pensé que mariés, signifiait partager une seule chambre ? Il est fou mais ne m'entraînera pas dans sa folie. Je secoue la tête et lui tourne le dos pour signifier mon refus.

\- Aurais tu peur de quelque chose Senju ? **Ricane t'il**

\- Certainement pas !

\- Si on s'y prend correctement, l'affaire est réglée en 48 heures. Le temps d'arriver, de se montrer avant d'être attaqués.

\- Et si ton plan ne fonctionne pas ?

\- On rentre. Mais au moins, on aura essayé et tu n'auras pas de soucis avec l'Hokage.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et fais la moue, telle la gamine qu'il voit en moi. Je déteste l'idée qu'il puisse vouloir effectuer cette mission. Je finis par soupirer et acquiescer avant de le pointer du doigt, histoire de le mettre en garde.

\- Je donne 48 heures pour la mission, pas une minute de plus. Et si jamais tu tentes quoi que ce soit par rapport aux rôles qu'on va jouer, je te tue

\- On ira jusque là bas en tant que ninjas, ensuite nous devrons porter des vêtements de civils. Emporte un kimono. Je te laisse informer ton Hokage que nous acceptons la mission et que nous partons demain à la première heure.

Je grommelle en le voyant faire demi tour après avoir donné ses « ordres » tout en ayant délibérément omis de répondre à mes menaces. Je lâche un soupir limite désespéré avant de quitter mon appartement pour me rendre au bureau de Tsunade. Je croise Shizune qui sort justement de la pièce alors que j'allais frapper à la porte. Je profite de ce moment de battement dans l'emploi du temps de ma cousine pour faire irruption dans son office.

\- Nous partons demain à la première heure...

\- Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?

\- Je vous donne 48 heures de mon temps, pas plus.

\- Madara m'a soutenue ? Que veut il en échange ?

\- Il n'a rien demandé mais je serais toi, je resterais sur mes gardes à ce sujet.

\- Bien... Merci Karai

\- Ne me remercie pas. Je te déteste pour cette mission et j'espère bien que tu me revaudras cela. Je ne compte pas laisser passer ce coup bas. Me marier avec lui, même si c'est faux... sérieusement Tsunade c'est pas sympa.

\- Vous vous entendez mieux pourtant, non ?

\- Ce n'est pas une raison. Bon je rentre, il faut que je me prépare psychologiquement à cette épreuve.

Je soulève un sourcil en la voyant glousser devant mon désespoir flagrant à l'idée de me retrouver dans cette histoire. Elle me chasse gentiment de son bureau tout en continuant de rire de moi, ce qui ne fait qu'augmenter clairement mon agacement.

Une fois rentrée, je prépare le nécessaire pour mon voyage, sans oublier le kimono pour jouer la jeune civile tout juste mariée et en lune de miel. Je grimace et frissonne rien que de m'imaginer dans cette scène. Pas que le futur « marié » soit moche à regarder, mais je refuse cette idée d'être considérée comme l'épouse de cet homme. Il a été autrefois et jusque récemment, le pire ennemi de mon clan, mon village et du monde entier.

* * *

 _Et voilà !_

 _Alors? qu'en pensez vous ? Vont ils réussir la mission? Comment ? En tout cas j'adore la réaction de ma pauvre Karai et je compte bien lui faire encore quelques misères par l'intermédiaire de mon vieil ours préféré_

 _Bise et à bientôt_


	10. 9 - LA mission

_Hello tout le monde,_

 _Me revoici avec mon ours préféré et ma petite Karai. J'ai du reprendre totalement ce chapitre car je n'aimais pas la version précédente et comme pour mon autre fanfic, j'ai pris du temps car j'ai eu beaucoup de changements dans ma vie.  
J'espère que l'attente aura valu la peine :)_

* * *

9 – LA mission

Le lendemain arrive bien trop vite à mon goût, surtout quand j'entends mon voisin frapper à la porte, signe que ma mission calvaire vient de commencer. Il me détaille de la tête aux pieds avant de sourire en coin, ce qui me mets hors de moi en moins d'une seconde.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu as mauvaise mine. Pourtant nous ne sommes pas encore en lune de miel.

\- Même pas en rêve. je t'ai prévenu hier, tu tentes quoi que ce soit espèce de vieux pervers, et je t'assure que tu le regretteras.

\- Prête ? **dit il sans relever une nouvelle fois mes menaces**

\- Psychologiquement, certainement pas. Sinon… allons y.

Nous sommes sur le point de quitter Konoha lorsque Shizune, l'assistante de Tsunade nous intercepte, des papiers à la main. Elle s'approche de moi et me tends les documents avec nos identités falsifiées. Je serre les dents en voyant le certificat de mariage au nom de Masamune Ueda et son épouse Kaori Ueda. Je jette un regard glacial à la messagère, qui semble mal à l'aise, puis me détourne d'elle avant de m'engager vers la sortie du village.

\- Dis à Tsunade que je le lui ferais payer en tant que cousine.

Elle ne répond pas mais je sais qu'elle a parfaitement entendu et qu'elle transmettra mon message à ma cousine, actuelle Hokage du village de Konoha. Je me retourne vers Madara qui avance tranquillement à ma suite, apparemment pas perturbé du tout par cette mission que nous devons accomplir.

J'enrage devant son impassibilité et sa nonchalance alors que j'ai l'impression d'avancer vers l'enfer. Je me demande encore pourquoi il a accepté cette mission. Je finis par lâcher un soupir sonore et me tourner vers lui.

\- Qu'attends tu exactement de Tsunade pour avoir accepté cette mission tordue?

\- Qu'on me laisse faire mes propres choix.

\- C'est à dire?

\- Ne pas avoir à vivre à Konoha si je ne le souhaite pas.

\- Oh… tu veux dire aller t'enterrer quelque part comme un vieil ermite qui finira oublié de tous ? quelqu'un qui mourra seul dans sa cabane ?

Je croise son regard sombre qui me semble totalement vide. Je grimace, me demandant pourquoi au final, il tient tant à vivre isolé et loin de tous. Hashirama a pourtant tout tenté, de son vivant comme dans la mort, pour qu'il ne soit pas seul.

\- Pourquoi détestes tu tant les gens ?

\- Je ne les hais pas. Je ne leur porte aucun intérêt. Un jour ou l'autre, l'être humain trahit… ses amis, sa famille… il est né comme ça.

\- Toi aussi ?

\- Je suis le pire de tous. Je n'hésiterais pas à trahir, tuer qui que ce soit pour arriver à mes fins.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Il me fixe un instant sans répondre avant de lever les yeux au ciel comme si j'avais dis la pire des âneries. Mais peu importe ce qu'il dit, il m'a prouvé en m'entraînant et en prenant ma défense contre mon ex fiancé, qu'il peut s'intéresser aux gens qui l'entourent. Je souris à cette idée avant de reprendre la route.

Il nous faudra deux jours de marche pour arriver à destination, ce qui nous laissera le temps d'établir un plan pour la mission. Le soir, nous faisons une halte pour nous reposer et nous restaurer. Je suis d'humeur taquine et compte bien faire de mon compagnon de route, ma cible.

\- Hey vieux machin, tu veux pas utiliser ton Katon pour faire du feu ? Oops, pardon, j'oubliais que tu ne peux pas puisqu'on t'a bloqué ton chakra.

\- Même si je pouvais, une anbu telle que toi est censée pouvoir se débrouiller en mission, non ?

\- Oui mais ça aurait été plus simple pour toi de le faire.

\- Je ne vais pas utiliser une de mes techniques pour ça, même si je le pouvais

\- Vieux rabat-joie

Je souris en le voyant à nouveau soulever un sourcil alors que je m'amuse clairement à le faire tourner en bourrique. Nous prenons nos tours de garde, pour veiller à ne pas rester sans défense au cas où nous serions attaqués. Je le laisse prendre la décision concernant le partage de la nuit afin qu'il ne se braque pas. Il décide de commencer la garde et me réveillera plus tard. Lorsque je sens qu'on me secoue gentiment pour me réveiller, je m'étends tel un chat et ouvre lentement les yeux, découvrant que le jour est sur le point de se lever.

\- Tu appelles ça un tour de garde ? Tu ne m'as pas réveillé !

\- Tu étais épuisée. Depuis quand ne dors tu pas correctement Karai?

Je le fixe perplexe en entendant mon prénom sortir de sa bouche avant de détourner le regard gênée. Il n'a pas tort. Depuis que je sais que mon ex fiancé rôde, je n'ai pas le sommeil tranquille. J'ai toujours peur qu'il me surprenne et reprenne le contrôle de ma vie même si je ne suis plus aussi faible qu'avant. Je peux encore, en fermant les yeux, me rappeler les coups qu'il m'a mit.

\- Tu dois aussi te reposer… tu ne peux pas rester sans dormir.

\- Nous serons bientôt à l'auberge, je pourrais m'y reposer quelques heures.

\- Merci pour cette nuit.

\- De rien. Mais j'attends de toi que tu te reprennes gamine. Tu ne dois pas lui laisser de contrôle sur ta vie.

Je déteste le fait d'être transparente sur le sujet mais après tout, il est le seul à connaître la vérité de toute cette histoire. J'acquiesce silencieusement avant que nous reprenions la route. Nous faisons une halte à quelques kilomètres de notre destination afin de nous changer pour prendre nos rôles respectifs. Je serre les dents et les poings mais finis par lâcher un soupir résigné. J'aurais pu tomber sur un pire coéquipier que lui au final. Je le déteste mais il est puissant et je sais que la mission sera un succès en peu de temps. Je profite qu'il soit de dos pour le détailler. Il est grand et plutôt bel homme si on oublie son passé de psychopathe meurtrier. Je détourne le regard dès qu'il se retourne vers moi, évitant ainsi qu'il se rende compte que je me suis attardée sur son allure.

Je suis surprise lorsqu'il me détaille des pieds à la tête avant de s'approcher pour défaire le chignon serré que j'avais fait. Je m'écarte d'un bond tout en essayant de rattraper le carnage mais il me montre le peigne qui retenait ma chevelure, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres.

\- tu es mieux ainsi.

\- on se fiche de l'apparence vieux débris, on est en mission

\- je peux tout de même décider de la coiffure de ma jeune épouse, **dit il avec un sourire narquois.**

\- tssssssssss

Je finis par laisser échapper un éclat de rire qui semble le surprendre. Je le regarde avant de hausser les épaules et commencer à avancer, le laissant derrière. Il me rattrape rapidement, sa curiosité piquée.

\- Pourquoi ris tu ainsi? tu deviens folle?

\- Non… je me rends seulement compte que l'un comme l'autre, nous ressentons absolument le besoin de faire râler l'autre. Quand je ne cherche pas à te contrarier, c'est toi qui le fait avec moi. L'instinct sûrement.

Je suis assez étonnée de voir apparaître ce qui ressemble à un sourire sincère sur ses lèvres. Il n'est pas connu pour être l'homme le plus souriant au monde mais cela lui va bien. Mais comme je viens de le dire, je ne peux m'empêcher de chercher à le contrarier.

\- Arrête de sourire papy, tu es flippant… on dirait un psychopathe

\- Sale gamine impertinente

\- Oui oui, moi aussi je t'adore.

Même si je n'aime pas la mission que nous allons effectué, j'avoue que le fait d'avoir pu plaisanter un peu avant d'arriver à destination m'a permis d'évacuer mon léger stress. Nous arrivons finalement à l'auberge où nous sommes reçus par le maître des lieux qui s'adresse directement à mon "époux" en me regardant à peine, ce qui me met très en colère. Un léger regard de Madara me fait comprendre que je dois freiner mes habitudes pour entrer dans mon rôle de jeune mariée.

\- Soyez les bienvenus dans notre auberge Ueda San. J'espère que vous et votre épouse apprécierez votre séjour chez nous.

\- Merci de votre accueil. Nous avons fait un voyage un peu long et aimerions nous reposer si possible.

\- Bien entendu. Ma femme va vous conduire à votre suite et nous vous ferons porter un bon repas chaud.

Madara acquiesce aux paroles de l'homme qui s'empresse d'appeler sa femme qui nous mène gentiment vers nos quartiers. Mon "époux" me fait entrer en premier avant de refermer derrière nous. Je me sens tout à coup oppressée dans cette pièce qui me semble petite malgré l'espace. Je me tourne et prends un air furieux pour donner le change.

\- Suis je une potiche à ses yeux pour qu'il ne me salue même pas?

\- Je ne pense pas. Il évite de rendre jaloux les jeunes époux, je pourrais très bien vouloir m'en prendre à lui par jalousie.

\- RIDICULE

\- si tu le dis…

\- Tssssss

Il hausse les épaules et se détourne pour faire le tour de notre suite, tout en m'ignorant. Je peste encore un peu avant de me calmer finalement lorsque la femme du propriétaire nous amène notre repas. Nous nous installons face à face et commençons à manger quand une question m'échappe.

\- Tu as déjà été marié?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Il faut bien passer le temps. Réponds moi.

\- j'ai passé mon temps à faire la guerre, pas le temps de me marier

Je réfléchis à ses paroles mais me souviens vite que la Guerre entre Senju et Uchiha s'est finalement arrêté un jour et que Konoha a été construit. Hashirama s'est marié avec Mito, même Tobirama, alors pourquoi pas lui… avant qu'il ne parte et connaisse la fin qu'il a eu.

\- Hashirama et Tobirama se sont mariés après la fin des conflits et la création de Konoha. Tu aurais aussi pu

\- Tu es têtue c'est pas possible. Cesse avec tes questions

\- J'essaie de comprendre.

Il lève les yeux au ciel et soupire bruyamment mais pourtant ne quitte pas la pièce. Je le fixe et tente une nouvelle fois de comprendre comment un homme plutôt grand et beau comme lui, aussi puissant ne s'est jamais marié.

\- Mon clan a tenté de me faire prendre une épouse mais je n'ai jamais accepté. Les femmes de mon clan ne voyaient en moi que le chef des Uchiha. Et puis cela ne m'intéressait pas vraiment.

\- Oh… on ne voyait en toi que ton statut en fait… comme moi d'une certaine manière.

\- à une époque j'y ai réfléchis… quand Hashirama a rencontré Mito. Il semblait vraiment heureux et je me suis demandé si cela pouvait m'arriver. Puis j'ai quitté Konoha et tu connais la suite.

Je réfléchis quelques instants en silence avant de lui sourire gentiment, ce qui provoque un haussement de sourcils de sa part. Je glousse en le voyant faire avant de m'expliquer.

\- Peut être que tu devrais tenter ta chance maintenant… tu trouverais peut être celle qui te fera changer d'avis

\- Encore moins qu'avant. Je t'ai déjà dis que je n'ai confiance en personne. Et toi ? Penses tu te marier un jour?

\- Non… **réponds je aussitôt.**

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Avec ce que j'ai vécu… j'aime trop ma liberté et je crains de tomber sur un homme qui voudrait me faire plier, avec des coups si besoin.

\- Sauf que désormais tu as changé et tu ne laisseras plus cela arriver. Et puis, il faut que tu continues la lignée des Senju

\- Impossible que ça arrive, j'y ai veillé… et toi? un mini Madara grognon ?

\- Ni femme, ni enfant

Nous finissons notre repas tranquillement, moi réfléchissant à notre discussion. Je n'aurais plus jamais assez confiance pour un jour penser à me marier. Je jette un regard à mon compagnon de mission qui semble également perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Tu devrais te reposer papy, tu as pris les tours de garde durant le trajet

\- Tu devrais te montrer moins insolente envers ton époux, **dit il en souriant légèrement alors que je grimace**

Je me demande combien de temps nous allons devoir jouer notre rôle de couple fraîchement marié avant de nous faire attaquer par ces criminels. Je profite qu'il ait fini par s'assoupir pour le regarder attentivement. Il a les traits apaisés, ce qui le rend d'autant plus attirant. Je suis certaine que si il se laissait un peu approcher, beaucoup de femmes seraient ravies de passer du temps avec lui, voir construire une relation. Mais il reste un gros ours grognon et ne semble pas vouloir changer même après tout ce temps. Je me suis finalement assoupie dans le coin que j'avais investi avant qu'il ne s'endorme, profitant du calme ambiant et de sa présence rassurante pour me reposer. Je me sens soulevée et grommelle en m'accrochant à la personne.

\- Arrête de faire ton sale caractère ou je te laisse tomber au sol.

\- Tu ne ferais pas ça… papy, **dis je en murmurant avant de fourrer ma tête contre son épaule.**

J'entends un soupir avant de me sentir déposée sur le lit. J'ouvre un œil malgré tout pour vérifier mon espace et souris en voyant la couverture se poser sur moi.

\- Merci… Madara, **dis je tout bas avant de me rendormir**.

\- Repose toi gamine.

Lorsque je me réveille à nouveau, il est attablé avec une tasse de thé fumante, le regard dans le vide. Je me lève et m'approche pour embrasser sa joue avant de disparaître dans la salle d'eau attenante. Je ne peux expliquer mon geste si ce n'est qu'il est sûrement celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance actuellement, excepté Tsunade. Lorsque je reviens, il lève le regard vers moi avant de me faire signe de m'asseoir.

\- J'ai parlé un peu avec le propriétaire pendant que tu dormais. Je lui ai dis que j'avais entendu des rumeurs sur les attaques. Il a semblé gêné mais m'a dit qu'il avait fait appel à Suna pour qu'ils envoient des ninja pour arrêter les malfrats. Il espère que nous resterons, je ne l'ai pas contredit.

\- D'accord. D'autres informations ?

\- Il semble que nos voleurs attendent toujours la seconde nuit pour attaquer.

\- Donc… ce sera pour ce soir

Il acquiesce à ma conclusion avant que nous mettions en place le plan pour arrêter les bandits lorsqu'ils nous attaqueront. Nous sortons un peu dans la journée pour nous balader dans les alentours, profiter de la quiétude de l'endroit comme un jeune couple. Je m'accroche au bras de mon coéquipier pour donner le change mais pour une fois ne me sens pas mal à l'aise ni coupable. J'apprécie même le moment plus que je ne l'aurais cru, parlant de tout et de rien avec lui, oubliant un peu nos habituelles chamailleries.

Nous dînons dans le calme avant de nous préparer à la future attaque. Je soulève un sourcil lorsqu'il s'allonge et me fait signe de le rejoindre avant de lui faire clairement comprendre d'un geste qu'il n'en est pas question. Il semble très amusé par ma réaction avant de soupirer.

\- Nous sommes censés être mariés Karai, cesse de faire l'enfant. Viens ici.

\- D'accord mais tu gardes tes mains avec toi sinon je te les coupe, **dis je en serrant les dents.**

\- Je sais me tenir

\- Mouais… sauf que dans mes souvenirs ce n'est pas le cas

Je m'installe dans le lit tout en restant le plus loin possible de lui. Je suis nerveuse, me souvenant parfaitement à cet instant ce que je considère comme un incident en rentrant du festival parce que nous étions ivres tous les deux. Je pousse un couinement aigu en le sentant m'agripper pour m'attirer entre ses bras. Je lui jette un regard furieux mais il se contente de poser une main sur ma hanche et fermer les yeux comme si il s'était assoupi.

\- Je t'arracherais les mains et les yeux quand on aura mis la main sur ces bandits, **dis je dans un murmure.**

\- On ne les arrêtera jamais si tu ne te contrôles pas plus.

\- Tssssss

Je tente de me détendre mais c'est difficile en me retrouvant limite prisonnière des bras d'un homme que je tente au maximum de garder à distance. Nous attendons encore une bonne heure avant que cela s'agite autour de nous. Je suis limite arrachée du lit et des bras de mon "époux" par un homme dont le visage est camouflé. Je pousse un cri surpris avant de me retrouver avec un kunai sous la gorge.

\- Allez, donne nous votre argent, vos bijoux et tout objet de valeur et on te rend ta petite femme en un seul morceau, **dit celui qui me maintient fermement à Madara**

\- Nous n'avons rien sur nous, **réponds mon mari calmement**

\- Tu tiens si peu à ce joli petit bout de femme… t'entends princesse? il ne donnera rien pour te sauver la vie… et il ne semble même pas effrayé de te voir découpée devant lui

Je sais très bien pourquoi, contrairement à un autre, Madara est calme. Il est à cet instant, froid comme la mort. Il est prêt à cueillir le malfrat au moindre faux pas, ainsi que son compère. Ayant une lame sur la gorge, je ne peux pas faire de mouvement au risque de me faire trancher la gorge, je dois donc faire une totale confiance à mon coéquipier pour mettre ces deux abrutis hors d'état de nuire.

Il est rapide… trop rapide pour ces deux pauvres bandits. Il s'est à peine levé du lit que celui qui me maintenait pousse un hurlement de douleur, le bras tenant la lame tordu dans un angle ignoble. L'autre ne tarde pas à tenter de fuir, en vain, il se retrouve au sol, inconscient avant d'avoir pu atteindre la porte. Madara approche de celui qui se tient le bras en criant, plongeant son regard sombre dans celui du bandit.

\- Tais toi ! si je t'entends je te ferais hurler à t'en casser les cordes vocales, tu as compris?

L'autre écarquille les yeux et couine avant de se mordre les lèvres à sang pour ne plus émettre le moindre son. Madara se rapproche de moi et tends la main vers mon cou sur lequel je peux sentir un liquide chaud couler.

\- Ce n'est pas profond, mais il faut soigner ça.

\- Merci…

J'entends un bruit sourd derrière Madara et me penche pour constater que le bandit qui tentait de ne pas crier de douleur a perdu conscience.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir menacé ainsi alors qu'il devait souffrir le martyr avec ce que tu lui as fait?

\- Il aurait pu te tuer. A quelques centimètre près il aurait tranché la carotide et je n'aurais rien pu faire.

\- Tu aurais été débarrassé de moi, **dis je en tentant de plaisanter mais je vois vite qu'il n'est pas d'humeur.**

\- Pas besoin qu'un autre s'occupe de ce que je pourrais faire moi-même

Je souris en voyant dans son regard qu'il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit. L'aubergiste ne tarde pas à arriver dans la chambre essoufflé et reste perplexe en voyant les deux hommes inconscients. Nous prenons le temps de lui expliquer la situation et surtout lui donner nos véritables identités avant de ligoter les malfrats. J'ai pris le temps de remettre en place le bras de celui qui me maintenait mais il a vite perdu à nouveau connaissance sous l'effet de la douleur.

Suna qui s'attendait à avoir rapidement deux voleurs et assassins à récupérer avait envoyé deux jonin qui étaient en poste à quelques kilomètres. Nous remettons les voleurs au ninjas du Kazekage avant de décider de reprendre la route pour Konoha dans la foulée.

Lorsque nous arrivons au village, la petite plaie que j'avais au cou est presque totalement guérie, ne laissant qu'une légère ligne rosée sur la peau. Nous allons directement au bureau de Tsunade où nous lui faisons notre rapport détaillé avant de remettre le parchemin correspondant à Shizune.

\- Beau travail tout les deux et merci.

Je fixe ma cousine en silence, signe que je ne suis pas encore prête à pardonner même si la mission s'est mieux passée que je l'aurais pensé au départ. Nous sommes renvoyés chez nous pour nous reposer, avec pour consignes de ne pas se présenter pour une mission avant les prochaines quarante-huit heures. Une fois arrivés à notre pallier d'immeuble, je salue mon voisin avant de pénétrer chez moi en soupirant d'aise de me retrouver enfin seule. Je ne m'attendais pas à être accueillie par un coup de poing dans le ventre, me coupant le souffle avant qu'un autre me cueille sous le menton, me projetant la tête sur le mur. Je suis moitié sonnée mais je reconnais rapidement la voix remplie de haine qui murmure à mon oreille.

\- Tu pensais pouvoir en épouser un autre en secret? Surtout cet ignoble Uchiha… je vais te tuer sale garce.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà... une mission qui au final ne s'est pas trop mal passé mais le retour se passe plutôt mal pour Karai._


	11. 10 - Nouveau départ

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _Cette fois le chapitre arrive rapidement contrairement au précédent mais j'avoue que j'ai repris l'écriture et apparemment avec beaucoup d'idées et surtout moins de difficultés._

 _Merci pour les reviews du précédent chapitre. Pour éviter de trop vous faire attendre sur l'avenir de notre chère Karai je vous laisse découvrir la suite dès à présent._

 _Bises_

* * *

 **10 – Nouveau départ**

 _Je ne m'attendais pas à être accueillie par un coup de poing dans le ventre, me coupant le souffle avant qu'un autre me cueille sous le menton, me projetant la tête sur le mur. Je suis moitié sonnée mais je reconnais rapidement la voix remplie de haine qui murmure à mon oreille._

 _\- Tu pensais pouvoir en épouser un autre en secret? Surtout cet ignoble Uchiha… je vais te tuer sale garce._

Je tente de reprendre mes esprits rapidement, je dois me sortir de ses griffes sinon je sais qu'il ira au bout cette fois, je peux l'entendre dans sa voix. Lorsque je pense avoir repris suffisamment conscience, ma tête rebondit une nouvelle fois sur le mur. Ses poings s'abattent cette fois sans chercher à cacher sa colère et sa haine. Je me défends comme je peux et tente de fuir même si je sais que ses capacités de ninja lui offrent un avantage sur moi et que c'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée piégée dans mon propre appartement. Ikaku a toujours réussi à camoufler son chakra, même si ce n'est pas complètement, donc à moins que je réussisse à crier ou à me sauver, personne ne saura ce qui se passe ici.

Je sens le sang se répandre dans ma bouche à mesure que les coups tombent. Il agrippe ma chevelure pour me forcer à lever la tête vers lui me laissant confirmer ce que je sais déjà… il est ivre, aussi bien d'alcool que de rage.

\- Je ne t'ai pas eu, je n'ai pas eu de petit Senju, il n'en aura pas non plus

\- Arrête Ikaku, **arrive je à peine à articuler**

\- Lorsque tu seras morte… sale traînée

J'ai jusqu'à maintenant retenu mes larmes, ne voulant lui offrir ce plaisir mais la douleur et surtout le désespoir m'arrachent un gémissement et un sanglot. Je sens mes yeux s'embuer malgré mes tentatives pour retenir l'eau salée de perler. Je tente une nouvelle fois de lui faire lâcher prise avec plus d'ardeur car je ne veux pas mourir, je veux vivre… pour profiter de l'avenir radieux qui se prépare à Konoha… pour continuer de LE faire tourner en bourrique, ce vieil ours grincheux qui vit près de mon appartement. N'a t'il rien entendu ? ou bien laisse t'il faire finalement? J'arrive à mettre un coup à mon ex fiancé mais pas suffisamment fort pour qu'il me relâche. Il est maintenant encore plus furieux qu'avant, sa poigne m'arrachant des cheveux tellement il tire fort.

\- Lorsqu'il arrivera, il n'aura plus qu'à te faire inhumer… **ricane mon tortionnaire.** Enfin ce que je laisserai de toi

Un nouveau coup tombe, plus fort encore que les précédents, et me soutire un autre gémissement. Je tire sur ma chevelure, quitte à ce qu'il me les arrache au passage pour me sauver. Du bruit attire finalement mon attention, me faisant relever la tête. Je croise un regard sombre et aussi froid que la mort avant d'entendre un craquement sourd alors qu'Ikaku tombe au sol, inerte, la nuque brisée. J'écarquille les yeux en posant le regard sur le visage sans vie de mon ex fiancé et me mets à pleurer. Est ce que je pleure ce monstre? Non. Je pleure car je sais qu'en me protégeant, en tuant cet homme, Madara risque la prison, voir pire encore. J'ai appris à apprécier cet homme tel qu'il est… grognon, froid mais protecteur… il ne mérite pas ce qu'il va récolter à cause de moi. Je tente de parler mais rien ne sort, aucun son à part des sanglots. Il approche de moi et m'attire à lui.

\- Il était prévenu, il ne te touchera plus jamais, **murmure t'il contre mes cheveux**

Je m'accroche à Madara comme jamais, il est mon repère dans les ténèbres qui m'entourent. Puis je sens qu'on m'arrache littéralement de ses bras, me faisant pousser un cri de détresse et de douleur. J'ai juste le temps de le voir être arrêté assez violemment par plusieurs anbu qui hurlent leur colère vis à vis de celui qui m'a sauvé la vie, puis je sombre dans l'inconscience.

Je tente de sortir de la brume qui m'entoure, mon corps endolori par les coups reçus. Je gémis le prénom de celui qui m'a sauvé de mon tortionnaire… avant d'entendre finalement la voix de Tsunade tout proche. J'ouvre doucement un œil et constate rapidement que je suis dans une chambre d'hôpital, entourée de tout un tas de machines qui bipent sans cesse.

\- Karai ! tu es enfin réveillée, **me dit ma cousine tout en me prenant délicatement dans ses bras**

\- Où est il? **dis je d'une voix encore faible**

\- Qui ?

\- Madara

En route pour la prison de haute sécurité de l'alliance. Je jure qu'il ne te fera plus jamais de mal. Il a tué Ikaku… et lorsque les anbus sont intervenus…il aurait pu te tuer aussi

\- Je dois y aller, **dis je en tentant de me lever**

Tsunade m'empêche de bouger puis demande à sa meilleure élève, Sakura, d'intervenir et me sédater car je suis trop nerveuse, trop faible, trop choquée… Si ils savaient. Ils le voient tous encore comme un monstre mais je sais qu'il a changé. Ils lui ont donné raison en le condamnant sans chercher. Il savait qu'il serait trahi, et moi? Je l'ai trahi aussi d'une certaine façon en m'étant laissée frapper ainsi.

Lorsque j'émerge une nouvelle fois, je me sens mieux physiquement mais moralement, je suis vraiment au plus bas. Je réussis, grâce à une infirmière, à savoir que je suis à l'hôpital depuis presque six jours désormais. Je n'attends pas qu'on vienne me voir, prends une douche et m'habille avant de me rendre directement à la tour de l'Hokage. J'entre directement dans le bureau de Tsunade sans frapper, la rendant immédiatement hystérique.

\- Qui a autorisé ta sortie? Tu n'es pas encore en état !

\- TAIS TOI ! ça suffit ! Tu vas m'écouter… attentivement. Fais chercher Ino Yamanaka sur le champs, **dis je en hurlant à moitié**

Je suis encore affaiblie par la violence des coups que j'ai reçu, surtout à la tête mais je ne céderais pas cette fois. Je ne peux pas laisser Madara être considéré comme ça alors que si je suis encore en vie, c'est grâce à lui. Ino ne tarde pas à arriver en courant comme si le bureau de l'Hokage était en feu puis fixe Tsunade, attendant de savoir pourquoi elle a été appelée en urgence.

\- Tu vas sonder mes souvenirs, **dis je les larmes aux yeux…** Tout mes souvenirs

\- Pourquoi veux tu faire ça Karai, **me demande Tsunade.**

\- Parce que vous l'avez mal jugé… parce qu'il m'a sauvé la vie… Ikaku me battait et cette fois, il voulait me tuer…

\- Pourquoi n'as tu jamais rien dis avant ?

\- J'avais honte… j'avais peur… et je savais que tu étais capable de le tuer et tu aurais été destituée par ma faute

Ma cousine s'assied sur son fauteuil d'Hokage, abasourdie par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Elle fait néanmoins signe à Ino qui s'approche de moi. Je voudrais fuir à cet instant car se mettre à nu ainsi n'est pas évident mais il le faut si je veux qu'IL puisse retrouver sa liberté. Je laisse les souvenirs refaire surface, du moment de ma rencontre avec Ikaku jusqu'à la première claque, puis les suivantes. Puis vient la découverte de son désir d'avoir un enfant avec le sang Senju, la séparation puis le départ à la guerre avant que je ne recommence à vivre dans la peur après son retour. Enfin viennent les images du jour où il m'a surprise et rouée de coups, avec ce désir de me tuer et l'intervention de Madara… Lorsque Ino quitte mon esprit, je me rends compte que je sanglote, cherchant ma respiration, cherchant l'ancre à travers mes ténèbres, mais IL n'est pas là.

Tsunade qui s'est levée de son fauteuil, m'enserre entre ses bras alors que je suis prête à m'écrouler. Elle me murmure des paroles réconfortantes que je n'écoute presque pas. Je lève finalement le regard vers elle pour m'assurer qu'elle agira en conséquence.

\- J'envoie un faucon immédiatement. Shizune, occupe t'en s'il te plaît. Merci Ino d'être venue aussi vite, j'attends ton rapport ainsi que celui des personnes présentes lors du témoignage que nous venons d'avoir.

\- Tsu, **dis je entre deux sanglots** , rends lui sa liberté, ses capacités qu'il puisse choisir sa vie et le reste. Ne l'oblige pas à revenir ici.

\- Mais…

\- Il ne veut pas être à Konoha, laisse le. Il n'attaquera pas le village, il veut juste être libre

\- Il semble que tu le connaisses mieux que quiconque ici alors c'est d'accord. J'enverrais un Hyuga pour débloquer ses chakras, en espérant que tu ne te trompes pas.

Je me contente de lui sourire avant de m'écrouler à moitié entre ses bras, la faisant râler sur mon attitude irresponsable d'avoir quitté l'hôpital seule et avant d'avoir eu l'autorisation. Je hausse les épaules et soupire pendant qu'elle me force à m'asseoir.

\- Il fallait que je le fasse. Il m'a sauvé la vie malgré nos différents. Il ne mérite pas de finir sa vie en prison.

\- Qui aurait cru que Madara Uchiha aurait de la compassion?

\- Il m'a un jour dit que sur le champs de bataille, il n'y a pas de place pour la compassion peu importe son adversaire… mais là, nous n'étions pas en guerre, Ikaku et moi. Il me battait pour s'assurer que j'obéirais.

\- Je suis tellement désolée Karai, de ne rien avoir vu

\- Je n'ai pas eu le courage d'en parler, je cachais cette vérité que je refusais même d'admettre… Madara lors d'un de nos entraînements a eu un geste brusque et j'ai réagi en me protégeant. Il a tout de suite compris et m'a forcé à lui révéler l'identité de la personne

\- Je ne suis pas sure qu'il accepte mes remerciements ou mes excuses…

Je ris en écoutant ma cousine, aussi consciente qu'elle que Madara n'est pas du genre à accepter ce genre de choses ni même en vouloir. Je suis soulagée lorsqu'on informe Tsunade que le faucon est parti pour informer la prison de sa décision concernant la future remise en liberté du prisonnier et qu'Hinata, accompagnée par une équipe, se mettra en route dans la journée.

C'est Tsunade en personne qui propose de me raccompagner "chez moi". Une montée d'angoisse me prend à la gorge en me remémorant cet endroit, vais je réussir à passer par dessus tout ceci? Je suis surprise lorsqu'elle dévie son parcours et m'emmène vers une petite maison au calme. Elle me sourit avec la tendresse que je lui connais et m'ouvre la porte de ma "nouvelle" demeure.

\- Ce n'est pas très grand mais j'ai pensé que tu voudrais un autre endroit où vivre que l'appartement.

\- Merci Tsu… **dis je doucement**

\- Tu vas t'en sortir, tu es forte et dorénavant… le danger est effacé

\- Je revois tout en rêve… même si je suis soulagée qu'il soit mort… je revois son visage lorsqu'il est tombé devant moi… j'entends encore le craquement de sa nuque lorsque Madara lui a brisée.

\- Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider à effacer ses souvenirs…

J'acquiesce, sachant qu'elle est sincère. J'entre dans la maison et m'assieds dans le salon pendant que ma cousine, en mode protectrice, fait du thé. Je ne sais pas encore si je reverrais Madara, si il reviendra à Konoha ou pas, mais ce qui compte c'est qu'il retrouve sa liberté. Elle reste avec moi un long moment avant de se décider à me laisser me reposer et reprendre des forces. Je reçois la visite de certains membres de l'anbu, certains venus s'excuser pour l'attitude de leur ancien ami, d'autres me dire que je ne suis qu'une menteuse qui couvre un assassin dont je suis sois-disant tombée amoureuse. Je savais que tout ceci allait créer ce genre de réactions mais bizarrement, cela m'est égal. Tout ce à quoi j'aspire dorénavant, c'est vivre en paix.

Après plus d'une semaine, je croise Hinata qui est de retour, accompagnée de Naruto, Kiba et Kakashi. Ils s'arrêtent tous les quatre pour prendre de mes nouvelles, surtout le blond, comme à son habitude.

\- Je vais bien Naruto. Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour reprendre ma vie en mains. Merci Hinata d'avoir accepté cette mission.

\- De rien, **me répond elle avec un sourire timide.**

\- Comment va t'il ?

\- Égal à lui-même, **me lance Kakashi avec un petit rire.**

\- Au moins, il n'est pas devenu un agneau… ça m'aurait embêté.

Tout le monde sourit à ma remarque puis chacun repart de son côté, l'équipe pour faire son rapport et moi pour rentrer chez moi. Je suis assez surprise en arrivant devant ma maison de trouver un grand gaillard devant la porte mais me précipite à sa rencontre et l'enlace sans un mot, retenant mes larmes pour ne pas le faire râler parce que je suis une gamine pleurnicheuse. Je sens ses bras se refermer autour de moi malgré tout, puis sa voix rompt le silence.

\- Je ne reste pas mais je voulais m'assurer que tu ailles bien.

\- Merci… pour tout… Papy, **dis je avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres lorsque je lève le regard vers lui.**

\- De rien gamine.

\- Tu vas aller t'installer dans ta grotte comme un vieil ermite grincheux ?

Il soulève un sourcil et finit par acquiescer. Il ne se fait pas à la vie ici et j'ai finis par le comprendre. Je l'invite à entrer dans ma nouvelle maison et lui fais signe de s'asseoir.

\- Je suis tellement désolée qu'ils t'aient jugé par ma faute…

\- Tu n'es pas responsable, après tout j'ai toujours été le méchant de l'Histoire. C'était normal avec ce qu'ils ont vu en arrivant, qu'ils agissent ainsi.

\- Au moins, tu es sorti libre et avec tes pouvoirs.

\- Oui.

Il reste encore un peu, buvant le thé que j'ai préparé pendant que nous parlons. Il semble plus serein qu'auparavant. Est ce parce qu'il a gagné ce qu'il voulait depuis son retour à la vie? sa liberté ? Il repart sans dire ni où il va ni si on se recroisera un jour, me laissant derrière lui comme si nous n'étions pas liés d'une certaine manière. Je sais déjà, alors qu'il disparaît à peine de mon champs de vision, que ce vieux grincheux va me manquer.

Les jours passent vite depuis la visite de Madara, son départ définitif du village et près d'un mois a fini par s'écouler. J'ai repris les missions en tant qu'Anbu mais je ne m'y sens plus vraiment à ma suis prise entre les anciens amis de mon ex fiancé qui semblent m'en vouloir pour sa mort et les autres qui compatissent et ont limite pitié de moi lorsqu'ils me regardent. J'ai donc pris rendez-vous avec Tsunade pour envisager un changement de poste. Lorsque j'entre, elle me regarde et me sourit.

\- Karai ! je suis contente de te voir… m'éviterais tu ?

\- Pourquoi ça?

\- Je ne te vois plus beaucoup. J'ai été étonnée de voir ta demande d'entretien.

\- Je voudrais changer d'affectation.

\- Ton retour?

\- Disons que je ne m'attendais pas à de la facilité mais ça… je préfère peut-être tenter une autre voie.

\- Une idée ? Tu es une ninja accomplie donc je pense que tu pourras intégrer n'importe quelle formation.

J'avoue que pour le moment je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi, j'hésite fortement à prendre un poste pour former les jeunes recrues. Je la fixe puis finalement me décide à lui demander quelques jours de repos, ce qui l'étonne fortement.

\- Que vas tu faire de ces congés? Tu n'es pas du genre à te reposer habituellement.

\- Je vais aller rendre visite au vieil ours… m'assurer qu'il est toujours grognon

\- Tu sais où il vit ?

\- Non mais toi oui, **lui réponds je en souriant.** Cela m'étonnerait que personne ne sache où le grand méchant loup Madara Uchiha se cache… je me trompe ?

Elle se contente de me sourire, confirmant ce que je savais déjà. Il a gagné sa liberté, n'est peut être plus autant sous surveillance mais les Kage savent néanmoins où il se trouve. Elle me donne les indications pour le trouver puis me laisse prendre congés. Je rentre chez moi pour préparer mon sac car j'aurais deux jours de marche pour m'y rendre. Je me demande quelle sera sa réaction lorsque je me présenterais chez lui? Je souris en imaginant déjà les futurs chamailleries que nous aurons et qui m'ont beaucoup manquées depuis son départ.

Je prends la route dès le lendemain matin, à l'aube, pour éviter les mauvaises rencontres mais je tombe malgré tout sur un des bons amis d'Ikaku qui se mets en travers de mon chemin.

\- Tu vas rejoindre ton amant? le monstre ?

\- Le monstre s'appelait Ikaku… il me battait et je finis par penser que vous saviez et que vous l'avez laissé faire… **réponds je froidement**

\- Je n'étais pas au courant… mais au final il a peut être eu raison

\- Laisse moi passer maintenant, je n'ai rien d'autre à te dire

L'homme masqué approche malgré tout, menaçant. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il devait penser, j'avance aussi, sans peur. Un seul homme m'a frappée, un seul m'a humiliée et fait peur mais c'est terminé. Au moment où il pense avoir le dessus, une branche de bois le frappe au ventre, le pliant en deux. Il est surpris et me fixe, bouche bée en se tenant le ventre.

\- Je n'aurais plus jamais peur… et dis aux autres, que si jamais l'un d'eux tente de m'attaquer… c'est moi qui le tuerait, sans aucuns remords.

\- Tu vois, il t'a changé l'autre monstre de Uchiha

\- Non c'est ton ami Ikaku qui m'a changée, à tout jamais… Maintenant, dégage

Il file sans demander son reste, me laissant seule. Enfin c'est ce que je pensais avant de voir une femme avancer vers moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Comment as tu réussi cette technique ? Je ne t'ai pas vu faire de signes

\- Tsu… **dis je en souriant** … que fais tu ici ?

\- J'étais venue te dire au-revoir quand j'ai vu ce merdeux tenter de te faire peur.

\- Je vois. J'ai fais les signes… mais avec une seule main, celle que j'avais mise dans ma poche d'armes. Il pensait que j'allais sortir un kunai donc était fixé sur ma main qui était cachée, pas sur ce qui l'entourait.

\- Je suis épatée… et tu maîtrises le bois tellement bien

\- J'ai eu un bon professeur, râleur et intransigeant mais cela m'a permis de m'améliorer

\- Salue le de ma part, **dit elle avant de faire demi tour.** Ne tarde pas trop à revenir sinon je vais croire que vous vous êtes battus voir entre-tués, vu votre caractère à tout les deux

Je secoue la tête en riant avant de reprendre ma route, direction la "grotte de l'Ermite Grognon" plus connu sous le nom de Madara Uchiha.

* * *

 _Et voilà... Madara a tenu parole et a bien failli finir ses jours en prison mais toute cette histoire a permis aussi à Karai de "grandir" et d'avancer vers un nouveau départ._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu._

 _à très vite j'espère_


	12. 11 - Bouleversements

_Hello tout le monde_

 _Déjà je vous remercie de suivre ma fic et de la lire et merci à ceux et celles qui laissent des reviews  
Je suis désolée pour le retard de ma publication mais Papy Madara me fait des misères et me pose beaucoup de soucis pour sa fic. J'espère que vous aimerez toujours lire après ce chapitre où il se passe des choses importantes. _

_à bientôt_

* * *

 **11 – Bouleversements**

J'ai pris la route il y a presque deux jours maintenant pour rendre visite à mon ancien voisin de palier, celui qui était mon pire ennemi mais aussi celui qui m'a sauvé la vie, Madara Uchiha. Je sais, d'après les indications reçues, que je ne devrais plus tarder à approcher de l'antre de l'ours. Lorsque j'arrive à l'endroit indiqué, je trouve une petite maison, assez simple au milieu d'une clairière. Je souris malgré moi à l'idée de le revoir. J'approche et toque à la porte mais ne trouve personne.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, gamine? **m'interpelle une voix grave dans mon dos**

\- Je suis venu voir si tu ne t'étais pas momifié dans ton coin vieux débris, **réponds je en souriant alors que je me tourne pour lui faire face**

\- Insolente

\- Avoue que je t'ai manqué Papy

\- Jamais

J'éclate de rire en constatant que même si il ne sourit pas, son regard est pétillant et amusé. Il semble content de me voir même si il ne l'admettra sûrement jamais. Prise d'une impulsion, je me jette littéralement sur lui et entoure son cou de mes bras, provoquant un nouveau grognement de la part de Madara. Je ris à nouveau et pose une bise sur sa joue et le regarde en souriant.

\- Quel caractère de cochon ! Allez dis le… Karai, je suis content de te voir

\- Rêve… tu viens briser le calme ambiant

\- Je viens pour égayer ta vie de ma présence

\- Hmpf.

Je souris de ses réactions, sachant qu'il n'a pas l'habitude d'être proche des gens peut être excepté Hashirama à une époque. Je le sens raide comme un piquet alors que je suis encore accrochée à lui et décide de m'écarter. Il m'invite à le suivre à l'intérieur de sa modeste maison et prépare du thé.

\- Alors que viens tu faire ici?

\- J'ai pris quelques jours de congés

\- Et au lieu de voyager et te trouver un fiancé, tu es venue m'ennuyer

\- Un fiancé? certainement pas ! Et si je te dérange tant que cela, je repartirais dès demain matin, **dis je vexée cette fois.**

Il sourit en coin, apparemment satisfait d'avoir réussi à me toucher. Je me demande si un jour nous arriverons à nous parler sans nous chamailler mais au final, je pense que je m'ennuierais si c'était le cas. Je le pince gentiment à l'épaule tout en le fusillant du regard, ce qui l'amuse d'autant plus d'après le regard qu'il a.

La journée se passe assez tranquillement, je le suis pendant qu'il me montre les environs de l'endroit qu'il s'est choisi pour vivre. C'est un endroit agréable et serein, entouré de verdure et sans le moindre humain autour. Cela lui ressemble tellement, il n'est pas bavard et quelque peu sauvage mais je m'y suis habituée. Il se stoppe un instant et d'un signe discret me montre un anbu caché plus loin. Je souris devant son air un peu agacé et lui fais un signe d'assentiment. Une fois rentrés dans son antre, je souris et le fixe.

\- Que me donnes tu pour que je négocie ta liberté totale et sans surveillance?

\- Rien

\- Radin

Il se contente de hausser les épaules et me fixer. Je lève les yeux au ciel exaspérée mais finis par sourire. Nous partageons un repas simple puis passons encore un moment ensemble avant que la nuit ne soit bien avancée.

\- Tu as voyagé, tu devrais te reposer gamine. Prends la chambre

\- Merci. Tu sais tu peux aussi y dormir, on est adulte

Ma spontanéité du moment me laisse tout à coup muette de stupeur. Je sais que je ne lui ai rien proposé de mal placé mais ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure chose à faire. Je sens mes joues s'empourprer mais décide finalement de jeter un œil vers mon hôte pour vérifier qu'il n'a rien entendu… après tout, il est vieux. Je sursaute quand je me rends compte qu'il s'est suffisamment approché pour que son souffle me frôle.

\- Si je franchis la porte de la chambre, ce ne sera sûrement pas pour dormir Karai.

\- Pervers

\- J'aurais dis réaliste. Tu es belle, attirante. Je suis un homme

\- Un vieux

\- Dois je te rappeler que je t'ai déjà prouvé que je suis parfaitement capable de te faire crier mon nom

Pourquoi j'ai tout à coup chaud, les mains moites et la gorge sèche? Je refuse d'admettre que je m'en souviens parfaitement aussi et que j'ai ressenti un plaisir certes rapide mais intense. Je le fusille du regard malgré mon trouble apparent et me dirige vers la chambre avec la tête haute.

\- Je n'ai qu'un seul regret concernant cette petite folie… **lâche t'il, me faisant limite m'arrêter pour le massacrer de parler de regret.** Je n'ai pas vu ton visage dans l'extase du moment

\- Tssssss, pervers… **parviens je à lâcher malgré mon désir de me retourner pour le regarder après cet aveu**

Je referme la porte rapidement et m'adosse dessus tout en essayant de reprendre contenance. Pourquoi ai-je finalement envie d'ouvrir cette foutue porte et le laisser entrer en sachant qu'il fera ce qu'il a dit? Il ne dormira pas et par conséquent, moi non plus. Mon bas ventre, ce traître, se crispe en imaginant parfaitement les va et vient de l'homme resté dans la pièce d'à côté. Je lâche un juron enragé et me décide à me déshabiller pour me coucher, bien décidée à tout oublier.

Une fois allongée dans son lit, son odeur autour de moi… impossible de m'assoupir. Mon cerveau s'est mis en mode imagination lubrique, me donnant des crampes de désir dans le ventre. Depuis combien de temps n'ai je pas eu de relations intimes avec un homme? Mon corps, comme mon cerveau, me rappelle encore cette "folie" passagère avec Madara, certes alcoolisée mais pas oubliée. Je pourrais céder et prendre un peu de bon temps avant de rentrer à Konoha, après tout nous sommes adultes et libres tous les deux. Mais un Uchiha… avec une Senju? Rien que l'idée pourrait tout foutre en l'air. Un homme et une femme… ni clan, ni famille, ni passé… pourrait peut être se faire, mais je m'y refuse.

Je me lève finalement, incapable de dormir et décidée à juste aller me chercher un verre d'eau pour tenter de me calmer un peu. J'ouvre la porte de la chambre doucement, me retrouvant dans la pénombre et me dirige vers la cuisine, en espérant ne pas réveiller le grand méchant loup de la maison. Une fois le verre bu, je me décide à retourner dans la chambre pour tenter de prendre du repos. Lorsque je passe la porte de celle-ci, je me tourne instinctivement, ayant senti sa présence tout proche. Je lève le regard vers mon hôte qui est bien trop près à mon goût.

\- Mad…

\- Chut

Il se penche et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'intimant au silence. Je dois réagir et le gifler pour ce qu'il se permet mais au lieu de cela, je passe mes bras autour de son cou et lui laisse glisser sa langue dans ma bouche pendant que ses mains se posent sur mes hanches. C'est fou mais enivrant de sensualité. Je me sens soulevée de terre et enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille, naturellement alors qu'il entre dans la chambre et nous dirige vers le lit. Lorsque mon dos touche le matelas, son sexe frotte contre mon intimité, m'arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Inutile de poser la question, je me sais déjà prête et humide pour lui.

Il lâche mes lèvres, le temps de faire passer mon t-shirt par dessus ma tête. Il me fixe un instant, ses yeux sombres brillant de désir et de luxure, faisant contracter mon bas ventre d'anticipation. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres pour les hydrater, tout en détaillant son torse musclé et nu. Il s'avance vers moi et empaume un de mes seins qu'il vient ensuite titiller de sa bouche. Il alterne succion, mordillement, petit coup de langue, me rendant dingue. J'en veux plus et si je m'écoutais, ce serait dans l'immédiat… j'ai besoin de soulager ce besoin qu'il éveille en moi.

Je tente de prendre le contrôle de la situation mais il ne semble pas pressé de mettre fin à mon supplice. Il passe d'un sein à l'autre, m'arrachant gémissements, couinements, suppliques même, avant de poser un baiser sur mon ventre dénudé. Je sens ses main passer sous mes fesses puis tirer sur ma culotte. Je soulève mon bassin, plus que ravie qu'il veuille enfin me soulager, nous soulager de cette tension sexuelle qui nous anime. Il vient me voler un baiser puis descends de nouveau jouer avec ma poitrine sensible, avant de laisser une de ses mains glisser entre mes cuisses pour y trouver ma féminité déjà humide de désir. Je sens son pouce frôler mon bouton de plaisir, mon corps se cambrant pour accentuer la sensation.

\- Doucement, Karai, **murmure t'il contre ma peau**

\- à quoi tu joues à la fin?

\- Je prends mon temps, je ne joue pas

Il descends paresseusement sa bouche sur mon ventre puis plus bas avant de lever son regard sombre vers moi. Je comprends un peu tard ce qu'il complotait à cet instant et tente de m'échapper. Aucun homme n'a fait cela et je n'en ai pas envie, enfin… Il m'immobilise gentiment et pose ses lèvres sur ma fente avant de laisser passer sa langue sur mon clitoris gonflé. Je gémis et ferme les yeux de plaisir, lui offrant ainsi la possibilité de continuer ce qu'il avait apparemment prévu. Sa bouche est douce mais implacable, sa langue lape mon nectar, s'introduit dans mon intimité avant que ses dents ne mordillent mon bourgeon. Je n'en peux plus de toutes ces sensations, je supplie Madara de me libérer de cette tension. Je me sens si proche et pourtant si loin de jouir. Il finit par céder à mes gémissements et enfonce deux doigts dans mon intimité d'un coup sec tout en aspirant mon clitoris entre ses dents. Je pousse un hurlement de plaisir et cambre mon corps pour encaisser la vague qui m'emporte. Il remonte le long de mon corps, déposant des baisers sur celui ci avant de m'embrasser langoureusement, collant son érection contre moi.

\- Tu es belle mais tu l'es encore plus quand tu te laisses aller ainsi

\- Vile flatteur, **arrive je à articuler avec difficulté**

Le sourire qu'il m'offre est naturel, le rendant vraiment beau, plus qu'il ne l'est habituellement. J'approche mon visage du sien et lui offre mes lèvres qu'il s'empresse d'embrasser avec passion, pendant que ses mains reprennent leurs caresses. Je mets fin au baiser et le fixe.

\- J'ai envie de toi… maintenant

\- J'en ai envie aussi, crois moi

En effet, je sens contre moi son érection qui demande toute notre attention. Je passe ma main entre nous et le prends en main, lui arrachant un grognement de plaisir. Il fait un mouvement de va et vient avec ses hanches avant de m'embrasser dans le cou.

\- La nuit ne fait que commencer ma douce Karai. Je compte bien en profiter

\- Je t'attends

Il se déplace légèrement et vient se caler entre mes jambes que j'ai écartée pour lui avant de frotter son membre dur sur mon intimité. Lorsque je suis sur le point de grogner de frustration, il s'enfonce en moi d'un geste lent mais ferme jusqu'à la garde. Le gémissement qui sort de ma gorge le fait sourire puis il se décide à bouger son bassin. Ses mouvements sont volontairement lents et profonds pendant qu'avec une de ses main il flatte mes hanches et mes fesses. Il vient chercher des baisers langoureux et passionnés avant de laisser ses va et vient devenir rapides et chaotiques. Il alterne encore un peu ses mouvements puis nous laisse tous les deux basculer dans l'orgasme.

Quand je me réveille au petit matin, je suis lovée entre deux bras fermes et la tête contre un torse musclé. Je me rappelle rapidement la nuit de passion que j'ai partagé avec lui et rougis malgré moi. Je tente de me lever discrètement mais les bras se referment un peu plus autour de mon corps.

\- où vas tu ainsi? **me demande t'il la voix encore ensommeillée.**

\- je…. j'ai soif

Il se tourne vers moi et me fixe de ses yeux d'onyx encore embrumés de sommeil mais pourtant déjà pleins d'intelligence.

\- tu regrettes déjà?

\- non… c'est juste que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser ou dire

\- vis ta vie tout simplement sans te poser de questions

\- ça a l'air simple dans ta bouche

Il pose un baiser léger sur mes lèvres et me relâche, me laissant libre de me lever et de partir si je le souhaite. Il se rallonge et ferme les yeux avant de s'étendre tel un félin. Je souris malgré moi en regardant avec envie cet homme que je détestais autrefois, nu sous un drap. Je me lève et vais dans la salle d'eau pour me rafraîchir un peu et surtout réfléchir à ce que cette nuit va engendrer pour la suite. Je ne pourrais pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et je suppose qu'il ne le fera pas.

Je m'habille rapidement et me dirige vers la cuisine pour m'y faire chauffer du thé. Je le vois finalement sortir de la chambre torse nu et vêtu d'un pantalon ample et s'étendre de nouveau. Je souris amusée de le voir si détendu alors que je suis encore à me demander comment agir avec lui désormais. Il s'approche et prend la tasse que j'avais entre mes mains pour la porter à ses lèvres. Il boit une gorgée, se penche pour poser ses lèvres sur mon front avant de sortir dehors sans un mot. Cet homme est vraiment étrange, à part dans sa façon d'être, et le seul à réussir à me déstabiliser totalement.

\- c'était MA tasse, **finis je par sortir lui dire**

\- Je sais

\- Et ça ne te gêne pas?

\- Du tout.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et lui prends la tasse à mon tour de ses mains. Je me sens entourée de ses bras alors que je bois à mon tour le thé que j'ai préparé. Je lève le regard vers lui pour tenter de comprendre mais renonce finalement. Il ne cherche rien de plus que me garder là, ne m'embrasse pas et ne semble pas vouloir en parler. Je vais tenter de ne pas me poser trop de questions puisqu'après tout, je ne reste que quelques jours ici avant de rentrer à Konoha. Lui restera dans son coin et c'est mieux ainsi.

Trois jours ont passés, durant lesquels nous avons parlé de tout et de rien et avons passé les nuits à faire l'amour. Nous savons tous les deux que cette relation n'a pas d'avenir et nous n'en voulons pas non plus. Nous sommes deux adultes consentants qui profitons ensemble de la vie. Et puis, je dois l'avouer qu'il est un amant comme beaucoup de femmes rêvent : attentionné, câlin juste ce qu'il faut et expérimenté… suffisamment pour m'avoir fait hurler de plaisir à plusieurs reprises. Je m'étends entre ses bras et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres en souriant.

\- Lâche moi Papy. Je dois prendre la route pour Konoha

\- Insolente… dors encore un peu

\- Pas le temps… je ne suis pas à la retraite MOI, **dis je en riant lorsqu'il ouvre un œil pour me fusiller du regard**

\- Tssssss… dois je encore une fois te faire crier pour que tu cesses de mettre en doute certains aspects de moi?

\- Non, **dis je en souriant.** Tu me l'as assez prouvé mais tu resteras toujours un Papy sur le papier

Il finit par me relâcher dans un grognement, me laissant libre d'aller me doucher pour ensuite rentrer à Konoha. Une fois prête à partir, je m'approche de lui, me mets sur la pointe des pieds et embrasse sa joue. Il m'arrête avant que je ne fasse demi tour et m'embrasse goulûment, me laissant à bout de souffle lorsqu'il me laisse enfin.

\- Prends soin de toi… gamine

\- Toi aussi, vieux débris

Je prends la route, partagée entre deux sentiments : heureuse de rentrer chez moi mais un peu triste de laisser le gros ours Uchiha derrière moi. Au fil du temps, je me suis d'une certaine manière attachée à lui et les derniers jours ont renforcé cette sensation. Suis je amoureuse? Non… je crois que mon cœur est définitivement fermé à ce genre de sentiments. Mais j'avoue… il va me manquer malgré tout.

Lorsque j'arrive à Konoha après deux jours de route, je ne suis pas véritablement surprise de croiser ma cousine Tsunade qui, comme par hasard, se promène près des portes du village. Elle me fait signe et m'accompagne jusque chez moi.

\- Alors comment va le Uchiha?

\- Bien. Mais je pense que tu peux cesser d'envoyer des anbus le surveiller. Ils l'énervent plus qu'autre chose alors qu'il ne cherche que la liberté

\- Mhhhh…

\- Autre chose Tsu ? Quelque chose dont tu veux me parler?

\- Qu'y a t'il entre vous? Tu le défends beaucoup

\- Rien

Elle me fixe et finit par sourire, mais je connais cet air et je n'aime pas vraiment cela. Elle a quelque chose en tête et ne lâchera rien. Mais puis je lui dire que nous avons été amants sans qu'elle me pense en train de trahir le village?

\- Serais tu tombée amoureuse Karai?

\- Certainement pas

\- Tu sais… peu importe qui il est et ce qu'il a fait… je regrette encore aujourd'hui de ne pas avoir profité de la vie avec "lui" alors ne commets pas la même erreur que moi

\- Je… de qui tu parles ?

\- Jiraiya… il m'a longtemps fait la cour et je l'ai toujours repoussé même si quelque part, je crois que j'avais fini par l'aimer ce pervers… il est mort et aujourd'hui je regrette de ne pas nous avoir donné une chance tant qu'il en était encore temps

Je peux lire la tristesse dans son regard noisette. Je lui propose une soirée saké entre filles pour tenter de remonter l'ambiance qui vient de tomber bien bas suite à ces révélations. La soirée se termine sur une note plus festive qu'elle n'avait débuté et nous rentrons toutes les deux ivres chez moi.

Je suis réveillée assez brusquement par ma cousine qui semble inquiète tout à coup alors qu'il ne fait pas encore jour. Je grogne encore un peu groggy par l'alcool et le sommeil.

\- Tu as couché avec lui?

\- Hein? mais de quoi tu parles?

\- Madara?

J'écarquille les yeux et suis aussitôt dessaoulée alors que mes joues s'empourprent même si je tente d'éviter le sujet. Elle glousse un instant en voyant ma gêne puis se reprend et me fixe calmement.

\- Tu prends toujours ta contraception?

\- Non

\- KARAI ! **me hurle t'elle**

\- Je n'en prends plus depuis Ikaku. Il m'avait interdit de le faire et me surveillait, me battait si je l'avais fait dans son dos. Il voulait son héritier quoi qu'il en coûtait. J'ai donc fini par aller voir une herboriste qui m'a donné des tisanes pour tout assécher de l'intérieur…Il pensait que je buvais du thé et j'avais la paix. Le clan Senju disparaîtra avec moi...je suis désolée

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux et couler le long de mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir. Si je regrette, peut être un peu quelque part… pas parce que je voudrais un enfant avec le papy mais parce qu'un jour je rencontrerais quelqu'un je l'espère. Mais je ne pourrais jamais lui donner un enfant. Les bras de Tsunade m'entourent alors que je laisse un chagrin dont je n'avais pas conscience se déverser hors de moi. Ikaku a laissé des séquelles morales et physiques qui ne disparaîtront malheureusement jamais.

* * *

 _Voilà ! bon mes petits ont fait des choses coquines mais Karai est rentrée à Konoha ensuite. Aussi on apprend qu'elle a non seulement des séquelles morales suite à son histoire avec Ikaku mais aussi physiques. Comment va t'elle gérer cette révélation à Tsunade?  
_

 _Que va t'il se passer? J'ai déjà quelques idées et aussi quant au futur de Karai au village. J'ai pensé à une petite reconversion professionnelle qui va la faire râler. à bientôt_


	13. 12 - Nouveau commencement

_Hello tout le monde_

 _Désolée du retard, j'ai eu pas mal de nouveauté dans ma vie et moins le temps pour écrire et publier. Je ne m'arrête pas pour autant d'écrire et d'avancer mais c'est plus long._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre de transition vous plaira._

 _Bise et à bientôt je l'espère_

* * *

 **12 – Nouveau départ**

Le lendemain de notre soirée avec Tsunade, durant laquelle j'ai avoué avoir mis fin à tout espoir d'avoir un enfant un jour à cause de mon ex-fiancé violent, j'ai rendez vous avec elle dans son bureau d'Hokage. Elle me sourit affectueusement lorsque j'entre dans la pièce.

\- Bonjour Karai.

\- Bonjour

\- J'ai besoin de ton aide et je pense que ta nouvelle affectation te fera beaucoup de bien.

\- Je me méfie de tes idées depuis quelques temps mais soit, je t'écoute

\- Suis moi, **dit elle en se levant de son bureau pour en sortir.**

Nous marchons tranquillement tout en conversant un petit moment jusqu'au moment où elle se stoppe devant un grand bâtiment. Je fronce les sourcils en voyant l'académie ninja et m'apprête à refuser aussitôt la proposition sans en avoir connaissance.

\- Karai… écoute moi. Parmi les élèves, il y a un jeune garçon très prometteur mais depuis la guerre… il est… changé. J'aimerais que tu le prennes en charge.

\- Pourquoi moi?

\- Ses parents sont morts à la guerre et il est empli de haine. Tu as su passer au delà de ta haine envers le responsable. J'aimerais que tu l'aides avant qu'il ne fasse des bêtises. Il n'a que 10 ans…

\- Je ne suis pas certaine d'être la mieux placée pour ça Tsu…

\- Rencontre le au moins.

\- D'accord, **dis je en soupirant.**

Nous entrons dans l'enceinte de l'académie et rejoignons la cour où les élèves sont rassemblés pour un cours sur le lancer de shuriken. Tsunade n'a pas besoin de me dire où se trouve le jeune garçon en question car il s'est mit à l'écart et fusille les autres du regard. Il est tendu et agressif lorsque le professeur s'adresse à lui. Je soupire et acquiesce à l'attention de ma cousine qui s'éclipse en souriant. Je laisse la classe se terminer et approche du gosse. Il pourrait presque passer pour un Uchiha physiquement avec ses cheveux noirs en épis et sa peau pâle. Seuls ses yeux bleus profonds le démarquent du clan de Madara mais ils sont emplis de colère lorsqu'il lève le regard vers moi.

\- Salut ! Tu n'aimes pas l'académie ?

\- Sont nuls. Je ne progresse pas assez pour me venger

\- Te venger ?

\- Oui je vais tuer Madara Uchiha… tout est sa faute

\- Tu es bien jeune pour penser à cela

\- Il a tué mes parents

\- Les miens sont morts aussi pendant la guerre. Je m'appelle Karai Senju

\- Itama Kondo… Senju ? comme?

\- Oui, mon arrière grand père était Tobirama Senju, le 2ème Hokage. Et tu portes le prénom de l'un des membres de la fratrie Senju.

Je peux voir dans ses yeux que j'ai éveillé sa curiosité. Je lui souris gentiment et continue de parler un peu avec lui, cherchant à mieux le comprendre et pourquoi pas apaiser sa douleur. Je le fais parler un peu mais il se renferme très vite et finit par se lever et se diriger vers les terrains d'entraînements du village. Je le suis en silence jusqu'au moment où il s'arrête pour me fixer.

\- Tu es forte ?

\- Je me débrouille.

\- Entraîne moi pour atteindre mon objectif.

\- La vengeance n'est pas une solution Itama. J'ai aussi voulu me venger mais au final, je me faisais plus de mal encore

\- Alors va t'en ! **me hurle t'il**. Je n'ai besoin de personne

Comment gérer cette situation? Je n'ai pas vraiment été en relation avec des gamins jusqu'à présent et en même temps je comprends ce qu'il ressent car j'ai été comme lui. Je pense à Madara et souris malgré moi. Nous étions deux ennemis, deux personnes se haïssant, puis il m'a sauvé la vie pour ensuite devenir mon amant… Quelle galère !

Je regarde le gamin s'entraîner comme un forcené, certaine qu'il ira jusqu'à l'épuisement mais incapable de trouver les mots pour calmer sa rage. Je soupire et me décide à l'arrêter avant qu'il ne tombe. Je m'approche et arrête la main avec laquelle il s'apprête à lancer des shurikens.

\- C'est suffisant pour aujourd'hui Itama

\- Laisse moi tranquille. Si je ne m'entraîne pas, je n'arriverais jamais à le battre

\- On reviendra demain

\- Tu vas m'aider, **me demande t'il les yeux brillants d'espoir**

\- On s'entraînera. Mais je suis contre ton objectif

Il me fusille une nouvelle fois du regard mais finit par se détendre et me suivre pour rentrer au village. Je le suis jusqu'aux portes de l'orphelinat de Konoha. Il s'arrête et regarde la grande bâtisse tristement avant de baisser la tête et soupirer. Il marche vers les portes qui s'ouvrent devant lui, laissant passer un jeune homme qui lui sourit avec tendresse pour l'accueillir. Mon cœur se serre pour ce petit bonhomme, orphelin trop jeune.

Avant de rentrer, je me décide à passer voir Tsunade à son bureau pour l'informer qu'elle peut compter sur moi et que je prendrais Itama sous mon aile. Lorsque j'arrive et entre, elle se contente de me sourire, signe qu'elle connaît déjà ma réponse définitive.

\- Merci Karai.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine d'y arriver tu sais. Il est têtu, à vif… et il veut absolument tuer Papy

\- J'en connais une autre qui voulait absolument sa tête… et maintenant ?

\- Tais toi !

\- Maîtrise toi devant ton Hokage.

\- Tu parles… tu mets ton statut en avant quand ça t'arrange.

Elle sourit à ma remarque car elle sait tout comme moi que j'ai raison. Je soupire et lève les yeux au ciel avant de sourire à mon tour puis rentre chez moi des questions pleins la tête. Le lendemain arrive bien vite et je me retrouve à attendre le jeune Itama après l'académie. Lorsqu'il me voit, il m'offre un léger sourire et se précipite à ma rencontre.

\- Tu es venue?

\- Oui. Au moins je suis sûre que tu ne finiras pas épuisé et à court de chakra. J'accepte de t'entraîner à une condition.

\- Laquelle? **me demande t'il les yeux brillants**

\- Tu m'écouteras sans discuter

\- Bien

\- Même si cela te déplaît ?

\- Tant que tu ne me forces pas à renoncer

\- Comme tu veux.

Ce que je peux dire c'est qu'en effet il a du potentiel et qu'il est attentif à ce qu'on lui dit. Après, son objectif est à discuter même si je le comprends malgré tout. Lorsque je fais signe que nous avons terminé, je croise d'abord un regard contrarié mais après un soupir résigné il s'arrête finalement.

\- Je t'invite à dîner avant que tu ne rentres.

\- Merci Karai senseï

\- Karai, c'est suffisant Itama. Tu sais, je ne suis pas vraiment une professeure comme tu vois à l'académie. C'est l'Hokage qui m'a demandé de veiller sur toi.

\- Ah bon?

\- Oui j'étais anbu il y a quelques temps mais j'ai arrêté. Et Tsunade sama m'a demandé de te prendre en charge. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je serais professeure, on verra si j'arrive déjà à m'occuper d'une tête brûlée comme toi.

Il rougit légèrement puis me suit jusque chez Ichiraku où nous nous installons pour manger. J'essaie d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui, sur ce qu'il aime. C'est un jeune garçon intelligent et apparemment bourré de talent… juste un peu perdu dans sa haine. Une fois le repas terminé, je le ramène une nouvelle fois à l'orphelinat où il est accueilli avec gentillesse.

Après presque 2 semaines de travail sur les bases, je me décide enfin à me concentrer sur le ninjutsu et il est vrai que pour l'instant, il ne m'a toujours pas montré son affinité de chakra. C'est au moment où je m'apprête à lui poser la question qu'un anbu me coupe et m'informe que je suis attendue dans le bureau de Tsunade. Je grimace et m'excuse auprès d'Itama et file aussitôt. Je suis sur le point de frapper à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvre sur Shizune qui me sourit.

\- Bonjour Karai, **me salue Tsunade**

\- Bonjour. Tu sais que quand tu me fais appeler comme ça, j'ai presque envie de fuir désormais.

\- J'ai besoin de toi. Il faut que tu ailles chez LUI, j'ai une mission à lui confier.

\- chez LUI ? et pourquoi as tu besoin que j'y aille?

\- Tu es la seule qu'il tolère.

\- Il continue de faire sa mauvaise tête ?

\- Le dernier anbu que j'ai envoyé est revenu en jurant qu'il ne mettrait plus jamais les pieds à moins d'un kilomètre de chez lui… sans pour autant vouloir nous en dire plus.

J'essaie de ne pas éclater de rire mais c'est difficile je l'avoue. Quel caractère… Je finis par soupirer et acquiescer. Avant de rentrer chez moi, je rejoins Itama sur le terrain d'entraînement, sachant qu'il y est sûrement resté en m'attendant.

\- Je pars en mission Itama. Je devrais être de retour d'ici une semaine

\- Est ce que je peux t'accompagner?

\- Non, tu as l'académie. Entraîne toi raisonnablement en attendant mon retour.

\- D'accord, **me répond il déçu.**

Je n'aime pas cet air triste qu'il a tout à coup mais je ne peux pas l'emmener avec moi, surtout pas chez Madara alors qu'il le hait de toutes ses forces. Je rentre préparer quelques affaires et décide de me mettre aussitôt en route pour pouvoir rentrer assez vite. J'essaie de ne pas faire attention à la joie qui m'envahit à l'idée de le revoir aussi.

Je ne m'arrête quasiment pas sur la route et file aussi vite que je le peux. Lorsque j'arrive à environ un kilomètre de la maison dans laquelle il vit, je prends le temps de m'arrêter un peu avant de me mettre à marcher. Je ne mets pas longtemps à comprendre les raisons de l'anbu pour ne plus vouloir mettre les pieds par ici, apercevant un regard rouge particulier et pas très aimable.

\- Bonjour Aimable ! dis donc tu as fini de jouer ton vieil ermite sauvage et de faire peur aux jeunes anbus envoyés pour te chercher !

\- Ton Hokage semble avoir du mal à comprendre gamine, du coup elle t'envoie en pensant que je vais céder… tu peux rentrer à Konoha

\- Toujours aussi gentil dis donc.

Il approche et laisse ses yeux redevenir aussi noirs que la nuit, mais reste apparemment contrarié. Je souris et attends qu'il comble les quelques mètres nous séparant encore. Mon cœur, ce traître, s'est emballé à la vue de cet homme. Je ne sais pourtant pas comment me comporter suite à notre aventure. Il me fixe un instant avant de m'attirer à lui et m'embrasser comme si j'étais partie la veille. Je réponds à ce baiser que j'espérais malgré moi et passe mes bras autour de son cou pour le prolonger un peu.

\- Je n'irais pas la voir… même si c'est toi le messager, **murmure t'il contre mes lèvres**

\- Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'elle te veut

\- Cela m'est égal

Je souris et me laisse entraîner jusqu'à la maison où il se met à faire chauffer du thé. Je m'installe et le regarde faire, imprimant chacun de ses mouvements dans mes souvenirs. Il se tourne et soulève un sourcil amusé avant de s'installer à côté de moi.

\- Tu sais, tu devrais arrêter de fantasmer sur moi et te trouver quelqu'un qui pourra te rendre heureuse gamine, **dit il en reprenant son sérieux**

\- Qui te dit que je t'attends ou quoi que ce soit vieux débris, **réponds je acide**

\- Si tu le dis… mais si tu avais quelqu'un dans ta vie, je suppose que tu n'aurais pas répondu à mon baiser

Je suis vexée et me sens terriblement idiote à cet instant. Je pensais que lui aussi était heureux de me retrouver mais il s'est contenté de vérifier si j'étais passée à autre chose. Une aventure de quelques jours, voici ce que je suis à ses yeux. Je me contente de boire le thé qu'il me sert en silence dans un premier temps pour éviter qu'il ne voit à quel point je suis touchée par ses paroles.

\- Alors ? vas tu te déplacer voir Tsunade ?

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Elle a une mission pour toi. Je suppose qu'elle ne fait pas souvent appel à toi donc elle sait que tu sera intéressé je suppose ou bien que tu es le seul à pouvoir la remplir

\- Je vais y réfléchir mais aller à Konoha ne m'enchante pas

\- Tu me fatigues Uchiha… tu pourrais faire un effort de temps en temps

Il hausse les épaules et sort sur la petite terrasse de sa maison, me laissant seule à l'intérieur. Je sors le rejoindre et l'informe que je compte repartir dès à présent, prétextant des obligations à tenir et ne pouvant m'attarder de trop.

\- Tu devrais dormir ici cette nuit et repartir demain.

\- Je ne suis pas en sucre, je peux très bien prendre la route maintenant.

\- Ne fais pas ta têtue Senju

\- Dis le plus têtu de tous…

Il se tourne vers moi, un sourcil soulevé et un air amusé sur le visage. Ce qu'il peut m'agacer… J'aimerais revenir en arrière, le haïr de toutes mes forces et oublier le reste. Mais malheureusement c'est impossible et je me rends bien compte que j'ai des sentiments pour lui. De l'amour? Je n'en suis pas certaine mais il est le seul qui me fait me sentir vivante. Du désir ? ça, je peux le dire de manière claire et précise. Mais une chose dont je suis dorénavant sûre, c'est qu'il ne me voit pas comme je le vois et qu'il est temps que je passe à autre chose. Je devrais accepter le rendez vous que m'a proposé un certain ninja de Konoha, lui laisser une chance.

\- D'accord mais je partirais à l'aube demain.

\- Enfin raisonnable gamine

\- Tssssss, je vais te donner une raclée si tu continues vieille momie

\- Dans tes rêves

Nous partageons un bon repas qu'il a préparé, pendant que je le taquine sur ses talents culinaires. Au moins, il sait se débrouiller c'est important surtout qu'il vit seul. Contrairement à ma précédente visite, je passe la nuit seule même si au fond de moi j'espérais qu'il me rejoindrais. Le lendemain matin, à l'aube comme convenu, je me dirige vers la route de Konoha, refusant de m'attarder plus longtemps. Je croise en chemin une belle femme brune, apprêtée, me souriant et qui semble se diriger vers chez lui. Ma curiosité est éveillée mais je préfère ne pas savoir. Après tout, peut être que lui a trouvé quelqu'un avec qui il se sent bien et avec qui il veut partager quelque chose.

Lorsque j'arrive à Konoha après deux jours de route, je me rends directement au bureau de Tsunade pour lui faire mon rapport et surtout lui dire que Madara ne semble pas vouloir se déplacer. Elle semble contrariée mais n'insiste pas et me laisse repartir. Je fonce droit vers le terrain d'entraînement où je trouve Itama qui semble m'attendre. Je suis accueillie par un sourire avant qu'il ne se précipite à ma rencontre.

\- Tu es revenue !

\- Comme promis

Je passe la soirée avec mon petit protégé tout en lui racontant un peu ma mission. Bien entendu j'évite de prononcer le nom de la personne que j'ai été rencontré. Sur le chemin de ma maison, je croise le ninja le plus dynamique que je connaisse, Maito Gai qui comme à son habitude est emporté dans sa fougue.

\- Bonsoir Karai ! Comment vas tu ?

\- Bien merci et toi Gai ? Toujours aussi bien apparemment

\- Eh oui, c'est la fougue de la jeunesse qui m'habite

Il a beau avoir été blessé gravement durant la guerre, face à Madara, il est toujours aussi plein d'énergie et le voir ainsi fait sourire. Il me fixe un instant sérieusement avant de me sourire à nouveau.

\- Alors Karai, quand est ce que tu acceptes que je t'invite au restaurant?

\- Quand tu veux

\- Ah ? alors tu acceptes enfin un rendez vous avec moi?

\- Oui. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous sommes en couple Gai, d'accord? Nous allons manger un morceau ensemble.

\- Oui bien entendu

Je souris en le voyant se redresser dans son fauteuil roulant avec un grand sourire. Je le regarde s'éloigner un petit moment avant de reprendre moi aussi mon chemin. J'ai toujours apprécié Gai mais saura t'il me faire oublier le ténébreux qui occupe mon esprit depuis quelques temps maintenant? Je ne le saurais qu'après avoir passé plus de temps avec la panthère de Jade de Konoha.

* * *

 _Voilà un chapitre un peu court mais qui donne un aperçu de ce qui va rythmer la nouvelle vie de Karai. Et ce futur rendez vous avec Gai ? Pensez vous que notre fougueux Gai fera oublier le ténébreux ?_

 _Bise_


End file.
